Pequeños problemas
by Piruru-chan
Summary: ¿Siempre sale todo como queremos?Convivencia forzada por culpa de una poción. Un HarryxDraco, pero bastante extraño, ya vereis. Por ahora, ligero shounenai, pero más adelante...ya se verá!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi segundo fic de Harry Potter, pero aún soy una novata en este mundo, lo reconozco! Leer si, pero escribir...tendreis que decidir vosotros si gusta o no! y reflejarlo en los reviews, claro...jejee

Bueno, ya dejo de molestar, nos leemos más abajo!

**Disclaimer:**Ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, que solo los tomo prestados para que protagonicen mis historias, ya que J.K. no permitirá que pasen nunca... Y como también se supone, no gano nada de nada con esto, excepto algun review si la gente es tan amable...

_/en cursiva y entre barras/_ - Pensamientos

Sin más aclaraciones...a leer!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Nuestra historia comienza un día como otro cualquiera en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Habían tenido una clase doble de pociones, en las mazmorras. Gryffindor y Slytherin. La clase había pasado sin más incidentes que una pequeña explosión provocada por el caldero de Neville, con la consiguiente pérdida de puntos para Gryffindor, y las risas burlonas por parte de de los Slytherin. Pero Draco Malfoy se reía de algo más. Había tenido una de sus "siempre-luminosas-ideas", y había empezado a ponerla en práctica en aquel mismo instante. Mientras todos recogían sus cosas, invocó disimuladamente el libro de pociones de Harry _"Accio" , _y le vio marcharse, con gran satisfacción.

-Draco¿qué pasa¿No ves que la clase ya se ha acabado¿O pretendes quedarte a dormir aquí?

Crabbe y Goyle rieron como estúpidos ante la gracia de Blaise, hasta que la cortante mirada de Draco les hizo callar de golpe.

-Jeje, muy gracioso, Blaise. Pues no, para tu información no pensaba quedarme aquí a dormir. ¡Voy a poner en práctica el super-hiper-mega-genial-plan-de-Draco-Malfoy-para-arruinar-la-vida-de-Harry-Potter!

-¿Y en qué consiste ese plan tan genial? Porque te recuerdo que todos los planes que has tenido para molestar a Potter se han arruinado de una manera o de otra, y te han salido al revés de cómo esperabas. Te acuerdas de lo que pasó con aquella escoba encantada que…

-¡Ya basta, Blaise! No hace falta que me recuerdes todos los planes que han fallado…Pero este es el plan definitivo.

-¿Nos lo vas a contar de una vez o que?

-Vale, vale. ¡Admirad mi maravillosa mente…! – Y Draco sacó un frasco de debajo de su túnica.- ¡Tachán!

Era un pequeño frasco de cristal, que contenía un líquido naranja brillante.

-¡Zumo de calabaza¿Y ese es tu estupendo plan?

-¡Déjame acabar de contar el plan! – gritó Draco, enojado porque se habían burlado de su maravilloso plan.- Para tu información, esto no es zumo de calabaza, mi querido Blaise. Es poción _reductio_.

-¿_Re…ductio_? Pues a mí me sigue pareciendo zumo de calabaza… ¿Y qué hace esta poción exactamente?

-Crabbe, sabía que eras estúpido, pero no hasta tal punto... ¡Pues como su nombre indica, esta poción sirve para RE-DU-CIR! Y esto sí que es zumo de calabaza – dijo Draco sacando otra botella de su túnica, y pasando las dos botellas a Crabbe y a Goyle.

-¿Y cual es el "genialísimo" plan, maestro?

-No me vengas con tus ironías ahora Blaise. Pues es muy fácil. Tengo el libro de pociones de Potter, y lo necesita para hacer los deberes. Así que volverá a buscarlo. Cuando llegue aquí, cogerá su libro, pero verá esta "inocente" botella, que creerá que es zumo de calabaza. Y como las clases de pociones le dan una sed tremenda, pues cogerá la botella sin sospechar, y se la beberá. ¡Y encogerá su cuerpo y su mente, hasta quedar como una criatura de cinco años¡Ya veremos si la tan mencionada "amistad" de los Gryffindor podrá aguantar esto! Jajajaaa (N/a: risa de psicópata…¬¬). ¡Goyle, ve a dejar el libro y la botella en el pupitre de Potter!

-Una duda, Draco… ¿Cómo sabes que a Potter le entran ganas de beber después de las clases de pociones?

(Sonrojo exagerado por parte de Draco)

_/ No puedo decirle que me fijo en todo lo que hace Potter…_/ -Esto… ¡Porque lo se, Blaise¡Déjate de preguntas estúpidas, y vámonos, que si Potter nos ve aquí, sospechará!

De un manotazo, cogió la botella de zumo que sostenía Crabbe en sus manos, y bebió un gran trago para calmarse. Después de asegurarse que Goyle había dejado las cosas bien puestas, los sacó de la clase, a empujones, y se escondió detrás de una armadura que había en el pasillo.

-¡Vosotros fuera¡Que sois tan disimulados, que Potter se dará cuenta de todo! Dejadme solo y ya os contaré qué pasa.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros¡Fuera, que ya llega!

Y así era, porque Harry se acercaba por el extremo del pasillo. Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle, se fueron, disimuladamente, por el otro lado del pasillo.

* * *

Para Harry, ésta había sido una de las mejores clases de pociones que había tenido. Snape no había ido a por él, como cada clase, sino que se había limitado a ignorarlo. Tampoco les había quitado puntos a Gryffindor, aparte de los de Neville. Y no se había pasado con los deberes. Definitivamente, Snape tenía un buen día. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto. De camino al Gran Comedor, Harry se dio cuenta que no tenía el libro de pociones.

_/Mierda, ahora que tenía tanta sed…/_ -Chicos, iros adelantando, que se me ha olvidado el libro de pociones en clase, y lo necesito. ¡Esperadme en el comedor, que ahora vuelvo!

Y se fue corriendo hacia las mazmorras, en busca de su libro.

Draco vio a Harry acercarse corriendo, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Harry llegó a la clase y entró. Fue hacia su sitio, y cogió el libro de pociones. Pero algo llamó su atención. ¡Una botella de zumo de calabaza¡Genial, con la sed que tenía! Sin pensar más, abrió la botella y se la bebió de unos pocos tragos. No se dio cuenta que alguien le miraba satisfecho.

_/Bueno, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar un poco, hasta que la poción le haga efecto, y encoja a Potter. Y por supuesto, yo no pienso perdérmelo…/_

Harry salió tranquilamente de la clase, en dirección al Gran Comedor, sin darse cuenta que alguien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

¿Qué tal ha estado? Un poco demasiado corta, lo se. Pero así podía dejarlo tranquilamente cortado, hasta que algún alma caritativa me mande un review para saber si puedo continuar escribiendo o mejor que me dedique a otra cosa... Aunque para la tranquilidad del personal, decir que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo acabado, así que...¡La decisión está en vuestras manos!

Esperando alguna noticia vuestra, se despide una servidora! xaooo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Ya llegó la segunda parte! Otra corta, pero no problem, porque actualizaré antes! Ya llevo escritos hasta el 5º cap, así que por eso no hay que preocuparse! Pero bueno, decidís vosotrs si quereis que siga o mejor que no... (con reviews, por supuesto, que aún no acabo de controlar la telepatía...¬¬).

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes de HP no son míos, porque sino noestaría escribiendofics, escribiría libros que se vendieran como churros! Tampoco gano pasta... (solo perversas satisfacciones...)

_/en cursiva y entre barras/ _- Pensamientos

Sin más comentarios, os dejo leer!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Harry iba andando por el pasillo casi desierto, sin percatarse que Draco le seguía disimuladamente. Pero al ver que a Harry no le pasaba nada, el rubio se empezó a poner algo nervioso, y se dejó ver, simulando que también se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Harry lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. _/Que raro que Malfoy no vaya rodeado de sus amiguitos…Pero… ¿Qué le pasa/_

-¡Malfoy!

Draco se sintió mal de repente. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina, y no podían aguantar el peso de su cuerpo. Un ardor incontenible se extendió por todo su cuerpo, mientras notaba que le faltaba el aire para respirar. Su visión se volvió borrosa, pero antes de perder el conocimiento, logró distinguir una figura que corría hacia él, gritando su nombre. "_Potter"… _musitó antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

* * *

-…oy… 

_/mmm…¿qué es eso que se escucha/_

-…alfoy…

_¿Por qué esa voz suena tan desesperada/_

-¡Malfoy!

Draco parpadeó, confuso. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Cuando se dio cuenta, vio que se encontraba en los brazos de Harry, y estaban tan cerca, que podía ver el fondo de sus ojos esmeraldas, que brillaban con… ¿preocupación?

-¿Pero qué…? – Pero se calló de repente. Esa voz que le había salido… ¡no era la suya!

_¿Y ahora por qué hablo con esta voz de pito¡Pero si parece la voz de una…criatura... de…cinco…años…¡NO¡No es posible que me haya pasado lo que me estoy temiendo!_ /

Y con un gran temor, se miró las manos. ¡Eran pequeñas, MUY pequeñas¡Y todo su cuerpo también¡Era imposible! Se había tomado la poción que era para Potter, y ahora había encogido, hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un niño de cinco años. _/Pero lo que no me explico es que mi mente no haya disminuido también, a la vez que el cuerpo…¿Me equivoqué en algo al hacer la poción¡Bah, eso es imposible! Draco Malfoy no puede hacer una poción mal… sería algún ingrediente que estaba pasado…/_ (N/a: hasta en estos momentos, a Draco le sale la vena Malfoy…¬¬).

-Malfoy¿se puede saber qué narices has hecho para acabar así¿Te has tomado una poción para encoger o qué?

A Draco se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa traviesa. Ya que el jueguecito se iba a acabar en el momento que fuesen al Gran Comedor y Severus le diera un antídoto para contrarrestar la poción¿porqué no aprovecharse un poquito de la situación?

-¡Malfoy no¡Soy Daco!

-¿Draco?

-¡Eso, Daco¿Y tú como te llamas?

Harry sonrió. La poción debía de ser poderosa, ya que Draco ni se acordaba de quien era él, su Némesis.

-Yo soy Harry.

-¿Hari?

-…casi aciertas…Pero puedes llamarme así si quieres.

-¡Vale! –dijo el niño feliz. – ¡A Daco le gusta Hari!

Harry se quedó en shock por un momento. _¿Draco Malfoy acaba de decirme…? No, no, tranquilo…Ahora es un niño pequeño que dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza…Mejor lo llevo a ver a Snape para que le de un antídoto o algo…Pero ya no son horas… ¡Ah¡Seguro que está cenando en el Gran Comedor! Pues lo llevo allí y a ver lo que hacemos/_

-Oye Mal…no, Draco. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo al Gran Comedor, y así ves al profesor Snape?

-¡Vale, tengo mucha hambre! – Y saltando de los brazos de Harry, dejó a éste levantarse.

-Pues vamos. –Dijo Harry comenzando a andar.

-¡No!

-¿No¿No tenías hambre?

-Si, pero Daco no quere ir solo… ¿Hari me da la manita? _/Ya que se me va a acabar el chollo cuando lleguemos al comedor, podré cogerle de la mano, aunque sea la primera y la última vez…/_

Harry se puso nervioso al oírlo, pero le dio la mano a Draco, que la tomó feliz. Harry notaba los contrastes: la pequeña y suave manita de Draco entre la suya, que se le antojó grande y torpe. Pero no la soltó, y se dirigieron al gran comedor, en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Harry estaba nervioso, no sabía como podría reaccionar Snape. Era capaz de echarle la culpa que su "queridísimo ahijado" se encontrase en ese estado (N/a: menuda rima me ha salido sin querer…). Tomó aire. Cuanto antes lo afrontase, mejor. Pero la sensación de perder a "ese" Draco, ahora que lo había encontrado…era algo que le impedía entrar al salón. No quería soltar esa manita que se agarraba, confiada a la suya.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hari¿No tiene hambre¡Daco tiene mucha¿A Hari le preocupa algo?

Harry le miró, sonriente, negando con la cabeza. –No pasa nada. Venga, entremos.

Y abriendo las puertas del Comedor, ambos entraron en él.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Hola¿Que tal vamos? Por fin el segundo!Otro capítulo corto, lo se, pero los subiré con un poco más de rapidez si son tan cortos. 

Antes de que se me olvide ¡Gracias por los reviews! Al final sí quees Draco el que se ha encogido, pero esque es tan mono que no me pude resistir! Además, queda mucho mejor un Draco pequeñito y un Harry grande.Porque sino, imaginemos qué le puede llegar a hacer Draco a un chibi Harry... pensándolo bien, tampoco era una mala idea... ( serás salida!¬¬)

Bueno, pues sin más que decir, aparte de que espero que haya gustado, se despide una servidora... Un reviewcito para Piruru-chan ¿Si? (ojitos suplicantes...)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Wah, el tercer capítulo subido en un tiempo récord! No os quejareis¿verdad? Bueno, nos leemos más abajo! Hasta ahora!

**Disclaimer: **Bla, bla, bla, lo mismo de siempre. Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia. Y tampoco gano nada, solo algún review que otro...

_/cursiva y entre barras/ _- Pensamientos

A leer!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Cuando entraron por las puertas del Gran Comedor, Harry notó todas las miradas de los allí presentes clavadas en él y en su pequeño acompañante. Sin soltar la mano del pequeño, caminó por el pasillo central, para llegar hasta la mesa de los profesores, que se encontraba al fondo. Escuchó murmullos procedentes de todas las mesas, mientras ellos pasaban.

-Ese es Potter¿no¿Y ese niño?

-¡Mira qué monos¡Cogidos de la mano!

-¡Parece un papá!

-Yo también quiero un hijo de Harry… (N/a: eso lo ha dicho una que yo me sé…¬¬)

-¡Potter¿Pero cuando ha tenido un hijo?

-¡No seas tonto¡No puede ser hijo suyo!

-¿Ese niño no te recuerda a alguien?

-Ahora que lo dices…

-…

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry interrogantes. Éste no se inmutó y siguió caminando hacia la mesa de los profesores. Pero…Un momento…En la mesa de profesores faltaba algo… ¡Snape¡Snape no estaba por ningún sitio! Harry se autoconvenció de que Snape debía haber ido al lavabo o algo por el estilo. Al llegar, se paró delante del director.

-Ejem…Profesor Dumbledore…

-Dime, Harry. –Albus Dumbledore lo miraba con curiosidad por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Esto… Este niño…Bueno, es Draco Malfoy.

-¿QUEEEE? –Un grito al unísono salió de todas las bocas, y todas las miradas se clavaron en el pequeño. Draco se sintió muy incómodo, al ser observado por todos. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero no en ese momento. Inconscientemente, se acercó un poco hacia Harry. Éste notó el ligero movimiento de Draco, y apretó imperceptiblemente su mano, dándole apoyo.

-Veamos, señor Potter… ¿dice usted que este pequeño es el señor Malfoy¿Y puede decirme qué ha provocado este cambio en él?

-Verá, profesora McGonnagall…Cuando yo me he encontrado con Dra…Malfoy en el pasillo, he asistido a su transformación, pero no se exactamente porqué se ha producido…

-Ha sido la poción _reductio_, sin duda… -Ahora todas las miradas clavadas en el director.- Con un antídoto, se puede revocar la poción, pero…existe un pequeño problema…

Draco le miró fijamente. ¿Problema¿Qué problema había para que no pudiera recuperar su cuerpo?

-Severus es el único que puede fabricar esa poción, es de un nivel demasiado avanzado…Pero en este momento, se ha ido a la Convención Anual De Profesores De Pociones: (N/a: imagina que dice esto con voz de tipo que pretende venderte algo) _" ¿Eres raro¿Nadie se acerca porque tienes el pelo grasiento del vapor de las pociones¡No te preocupes! Aquí hay gente como tú, que te comprenderá. Ven y encuentra a tu media naranja"_, y no regresará hasta dentro de algunas semanas… (N/a: lo siento por el pobre Severus, pero tenía que quitarlo del medio como fuese, y se me ocurrió esto…)

Draco entró en estado de shock. Su mundo se acababa de hacer trizas en un momento. Se encontraba condenado dentro de un cuerpo de apariencia de cinco años. Pero aún había algo peor…Al haberse comportado como un niño pequeño, ahora tendría que seguir actuando, hasta que su padrino se dignase a volver de esa estúpida convención de magos solteros, y le diese el antídoto.

_/Aunque…habría otra solución…Si ahora comenzase a hablar, hasta que todos se convencieran que tengo mis diecisiete años, pues seguiría en este cuerpo de cinco, pero no tendría que seguir fingiendo…Pero… ¡NO! Ahora todo Hogwarts me ha visto cogido de la mano con Potter. Cuando se den cuenta de que no soy un niño, empezarán a malpensar… ¡Y peor aún, le he dicho a Potter que le QUERÍA¡Seré bocazas! Y no es plan de decirle: "Me estaba quedando contigo Potter, para ver como reaccionabas". No, porque eso queda muy mal, y además, él no es tonto, se daría cuenta de que algo pasa… /_

Por otro lado, para Harry era como si se hubiesen adelantado las navidades. Estaba contento de poder seguir más tiempo con ese pequeño Draco. Casi agradecía a Snape que no estuviera…_/Claro, por eso estaba tan contento hoy…Si nos iba a perder de vista unas cuantas semanas para irse a ligar…/_

La voz del director los sacó a ambos de sus cavilaciones.

-Bueno, pues ahora el señor Malfoy se vendrá con nosotros al despacho, para ver qué podemos hacer. Harry, ya puedes volver a tu mesa, gracias. Minerva…

McGonnagall se levantó de la mesa, y la rodeó para llegar a donde se encontraban Harry y Draco. Cogió a Draco de la mano (la que no sujetaba Harry, se supone…), y tiró de él hacia la puerta. Harry no quería soltarlo, pero ella los separó de un tirón más fuerte, y se dirigió con el pequeño hacia la salida, seguida de Dumbledore. Draco dirigió a Harry una mirada lastimera. Él tampoco quería separarse. Harry se quedó de pie en medio del salón. Luego, lentamente, se dirigió hacia su asiento.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Hola¿Como se ha quedado esto? Jeje, pues esto no es nada, ya vereis el final del cuarto... (que mala soy, juajua!). Otro capítulo corto, pero me temo que así serán todos. Pero he ido rápida! Así que nada de quejas!

Gracias a todos por los reviews! Son mi alimento! Así que necesito muchos para no desmayarme de hambre y dejar de escribir por la inconsciencia! Jeje... Bueno, ya os dejo por ahora! Xaooo


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! aquí os dejo el capítulo 4! No es de los que me gustan más, pero bueno... El 5 es muuuucho mejor! (como habreis podido comprobar, ya tengo el siguiente escrito!) Ay! Cuaaaanto me gustan los reviews! (Pedazo de indirecta que acabo de soltar...¬¬) Bueno, pues nos leemos más abajo!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para fines maquiavélicos, juajua...

_/entre barras y en cursiva/ _- Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Harry se dejó caer sobre la silla, abatido. Pero tenía que esconder su frustración delante de sus compañeros, que se dirigían a él, ávidos de noticias.

-Harry¿qué es lo que le ha pasado al pequeño hurón?

-¿Pero quien le habrá hecho tomar esa poción¿No habrás sido tú, Harry?

-Cierto, eres el único que lo vio transformarse…

-¿Pero qué decís¡Yo solo me lo encontré! _/Y escuché lo más bonito que me hayan dicho nunca…ese "te quiero" sincero de un pequeño Draco…/_

-¡No digáis tonterías! Harry sería incapaz de hacer una poción como esa. ¡Es demasiado difícil!

-Muchas gracias por llamarme tonto, Hermione… _¿Qué le estará haciendo Dumbledore en el despacho? Espero que tengan cuidado, Draco es muy pequeño…¡Mierda, estoy muy preocupado¿Y desde cuando es Draco? Bah, eso no importa ahora… Pero no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que lo vea y sepa que está bien…¡Ya está! Iré disimuladamente hacia el despacho, y me quedaré dando vueltas por ahí, como quien no quiere la cosa, hasta que le vea salir, y compruebe que está bien. ¡Perfecto plan/_ (N/a¿qué narices está pensando Harry que le pueden estar haciendo a Draco en el despacho? Ni que el pobre Albus fuese un pervertidor de menores…Lo peor que podría hacerle, sería cebarlo con caramelos de limón, y no creo que sea el caso…)

Harry se levantó de la mesa, con la intención de irse corriendo hacia el despacho, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-¡Harry¿Dónde vas¿Te has enfadado por lo que te he dicho de la poción?

-No, tranquila Hermione. Solo que no tengo hambre, y me voy a la sala común ya.

-¿Pero no vas a cenar nada? – A Ron le parecía impensable que alguien no comiese nada.

-No, que no tengo hambre.

-Te comprendo. Si yo hubiese estado cogido de la mano de Malfoy durante tanto tiempo, tampoco tendría ganas de comer. (N/a¿en serio Ronnie, que hay algo en este mundo que consiga quitarte las ganas de comer?¬¬ ¡No permitiré que te metas con mi Draco!)

Harry se contuvo las ganas de hundirle a Ron la cara en el plato, y salió del Gran Comedor con paso rápido.

En la mesa de Slytherin había un gran revuelo. ¡Draco Malfoy en un cuerpo de cinco años! Todas las chicas babeaban por él, y algún que otro chico también, todo hay que decirlo. Pero un moreno no participaba. Blaise estaba muy preocupado. Por lo visto a Draco le había salido el tiro por la culata, y en vez de encoger a Potter, se había encogido a sí mismo…Claro, que bien pensado, con la mala suerte que tenía Draco con los planes, no era del todo descabellada la idea de que éste también le hubiera salido mal…

-Crabbe, Goyle¿qué pasó exactamente con la poción y el zumo de calabaza?

-Draco nos dio una botella a cada uno, y a mí me dijo que dejara la mía sobre la mesa de Potter, y eso hice. Luego cogió la de Crabbe y se la bebió.

_/Ah, con que eso fue lo que pasó…Draco se confundió de botella, y se bebió él la que le correspondía a Potter…Pues la ha hecho buena…Y ahora, hasta que Snape no vuelva, va a ser un niño de cinco años. Buf, creo que iré a ver como está. /_

Pero al irse a levantar de su mesa, Blaise observó que Harry salía muy rápido del comedor. _¿Dónde irá Potter? Y ahora que lo pienso¿cómo es que Draco iba de la mano tan feliz con Potter? Pero si siempre han sido los enemigos más enemigos…/_

Al no encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria a su pregunta, Blaise se encogió de hombros, y salió del Gran Comedor, sin sospechar que se dirigía exactamente al mismo sitio que Harry…

* * *

Draco salió disimuladamente del despacho de Dumbledore. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, y salió por la gárgola parlante. Una vez en el pasillo, se paró a recuperar el aliento. Este cuerpo de cinco años no tenía casi resistencia. Con lo orgulloso que estaba él de su cuerpo… (N/a: y no es para menos…)

_¿Pero qué se ha creído esa vieja estúpida¡Mira que pretender hacerme esto a mi! Aunque había juzgado mal al vejete, que majo el hombre…/_

**FLASHBACK**

McGonnagall arrastró a Draco por todo el pasillo, seguida de Dumbledore. Llegaron a la gárgola de piedra que tapaba la entrada del despacho. "_Helado de limón con trozos de nueces y otros frutos secos, con un poco de nata montada por encima" _(N/a¿a quien se le ha ocurrido ese nombre?¬¬) La gárgola revivió al oír la contraseña, y les dejó pasar. Subieron las escaleras y entraron al despacho. McGonnagall sentó a Draco en una silla, mientras que Dumbledore se sentaba en su sillón.

-Bien Minerva… ¿Qué podemos hacer con este pequeño imprevisto? Porque no quiero ni imaginarme a Severus si le hacemos volver para que lo devuelva a su forma normal…quizá nos acribilla a maldiciones, por interrumpirle…

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo con sus compañeros de casa, para que se hicieran cargo de él hasta que vuelva Severus.

-¿Crees que sería buena idea?

-¿Por qué no? Seguro que si lo dejamos al cuidado de la señorita Parkinson, estarán encantados.

Draco se giró hacia McGonnagall. _¿Esta mujer se ha vuelto loca, o los años la hacen desvariar¿Cómo se atreve ni siquiera a mencionar a esa estúpida de Parkinson¡Antes voy a que me cuide el calamar gigante del lago! Además, yo no quiero estar con los Slytherin, quiero estar con Harry… ¡Harry¡Draco Malfoy, no puedes estar hablando en serio! ...vale, sí que hablas en serio…Pero¿Por qué?... Vale, no me respondas, ya se porqué... Bueno, pues nada, ahora que me he sincerado conmigo mismo¡a buscar a Harry/ _

Draco bajó silenciosamente de la silla, mientras McGonnagall y Dumbledore discutían. _/Bueno, por lo menos el viejo es algo más reacio a llevarme con Parkinson…menos mal. /_ Pegado contra la pared, fue moviéndose milímetro a milímetro, hacia la puerta entreabierta. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, vio que Dumbledore lo miraba. _¡Mierda¡Me ha pillado!_ / Pero en ese momento, sucedió algo extraño. Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo, y asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, mientras seguía hablando con McGonnagall. Draco se quedó estático, pero reaccionó, y con una sonrisa agradecida, se deslizó por la abertura de la puerta.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_/Bien, y ahora al Gran Comedor, a buscar a Harry/ _Pero antes que comenzase a andar hacia allí, una voz lo retuvo en el sitio.

-Draquitoooooo…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Hola! Kyaaaa! (escondiéndose detrás del sillón de Albus) No me mateis! Que si muero sí que os quedareis con las ganas de saber qué pasa indefinidamente! Ya se que no lo he cortado en el mejor sitio precisamente (bueno, es el mejor para dejar con la intriga...) Ah, y os adelanto algo: quien llama a Draco no es Harry (me pareció que quedaba claro, pero desde que mi hermana me preguntó si era Harry, prefiero ponerlo). Así que, venga, se admiten apuestas, a ver si alguien acierta!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, me hacen muy happy¿Le mandareis más a Piruru-chan¿Sí¡Bien!

Bueno, pues nos vemos dentro de unos días! Lo subiré pronto! Xaoooo


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! He vuelto! Primero de todo, desear una feliz navidad y un buen año nuevo! Bueno, os dejo, nos leemos más abajo!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen (pero siempre puedo soñar...), y no gano nada de nada con escribir esto.

_/en cursiva y entre barras/_ - Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Draco se giró despacio, asustado por lo que podría encontrar. Y no era para menos. Al girarse, se encontró con todas las féminas de Hogwarts, encabezadas por Pansy Parkinson, que le miraban con unas caras algo extrañas. Inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás, para alejarse de ellas.

-Draquito… ¿no quieres venirte con nosotras?

-¡Sí, solo queremos jugar un poco!

-Ven, pequeño, que te lo pasarás bien…

-Solo son unos "inocentes jueguecitos"…

Draco dio más pasos hacia atrás, pero a medida que los daba, ellas los daban hacia delante. Hasta que resolvió el dilema girándose y corriendo para huir de ellas.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO¡Daco no quere ir con ellas!

En ese momento, el "agradable" grupito de chicas se convirtió en una manada de carnívoras, a la caza de un pequeño.

-¡A por él!

-¡Que no escape!

-¡Vamos!

Draco corría por su vida y por su integridad física. _/Quién sabe lo que me pueden hacer esas locas si me pillan…_ _Pero este cuerpo no aguantará mucho más corriendo…/_ Pero al doblar una esquina, chocó contra algo, que le hizo caer al suelo. /_¡Auch! Lo que me faltaba… ¿Con qué he chocado/ _Levantó la vista y vio a…

-¡Hari!

Harry parecía contento. Había encontrado a Draco antes de lo esperado.

-¡Draco! Qué bien, te estaba busc… ¿Qué haces?

Y es que Draco se había levantado del suelo, y se había escondido tras sus piernas. Pero Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho para conocer la respuesta. Parecía como si una manada de elefantes se dirigiera hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Y de pronto las vio: una bandada de buitres carroñ…perdón, de dulces alumnas de Hogwarts, intentando abalanzarse sobre Draco.

-¿Potter¡Quítate de en medio!

-Sí, déjanos a Draco, que tiene que venir con nosotras…

-¡A jugar!

Harry miró a Draco escondido tras él. Draco miró a Harry. La mirada esmeralda y la plateada se hablaron por un instante. La mirada de Draco era desesperada, y la de Harry, llena de determinación.

-Draco no quiere ir con vosotras, así que podéis iros.

Un murmullo de indignación salió de las arpías…perdón, de las jovencitas, y fue subiendo de volumen, hasta convertirse en un gran grito.

-¿Pero quien eres tú para decir lo que Draco quiere hacer o no quiere hacer? Además, no eres el más indicado para hablar… ¿O tengo que recordarte que Draco es tu mayor enemigo¿Ahora pretendes "protegerlo" de nosotras¿Vas a cuidar que no se meta en líos, y vas a vigilarlo mientras esté en este estado? Porque te recuerdo que él te odia, y tú le odias…

Draco bajó la cabeza…Eso era cierto. Harry y él no se soportaban, y no podía pedirle al moreno algo que no quería hacer, por mucho que Draco quisiera estar con él. Una enemistad de tanto tiempo no se borraba en un soplo. De pronto, Draco notó que lo alzaban. Harry lo había cogido en brazos, y lo puso a su altura. Apoyó su frente en la frente del pequeño, y le habló, mirándole a los ojos.

-Yo me quedaré contigo…

Draco cerró los ojos y esbozó una gran sonrisa sincera. Podría quedarse con Harry, ya que éste también quería estar con él. Alargó las manitas, y las puso en las mejillas de Harry.

De pronto, un gran rugido se levantó desde el mar de chicas. Todas a una, se posicionaron para tirarse sobre ellos, y separarlos. Pero una fuerte voz las detuvo.

-¡Señoritas, compórtense!

El director y McGonnagall se dirigían hacia allí, cruzando las hordas de alumnas furiosas por la interrupción. McGonnagall también estaba furiosa. El niño se le había escapado delante de sus narices, y ni se había dado cuenta. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Dumbledore habló.

-Bien señoritas, creo que habrá quedado claro que Harry cuidará del pequeño Draco hasta que vuelva Severus, ya que ambos están de acuerdo…

McGonnagall miró al director como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza encima de la suya. Creía que estaba de acuerdo en dejar que fuese Parkinson y los Slytherin los que lo cuidaran. Aunque, mirado por otra parte, esa chica era peligrosa para el niño… _/Espero que Albus sepa lo que está haciendo…/_

Otro gran rugido de insatisfacción por parte de las chicas resonó por todo el pasillo. Algunas intentaron convencer al director.

-Pero Potter es un chico, no sabe cuidar a niños…

-Cierto, Draco estará mejor con nosotras, porque sabemos qué necesita…

-Lo siento, señoritas, pero son ellos los que han decidido quedarse juntos, así que no hay nada que ustedes pueden hacer. ¡A la cama todo el mundo!

Las chicas se retiraron, mascullando cosas no muy bonitas del director. Pero Harry se quedó a hablar con él.

-Harry, ahora eres el encargado de cuidar del pequeño. Hará vida contigo, irá a tus clases, dormirá y vivirá en la torre de Gryffindor… Estará bajo tu responsabilidad hasta que Severus vuelva, así que tendrás que ir con cuidado.

-Sí, señor. Lo cuidaré como a mi vida. –Harry sabía que eso significaría problemas, muchos problemas para él, pero estaba del todo seguro de querer estar con ese Draco que se estaba quedando dormido abrazado a su cuello.

-Muy bien, pues ya podéis iros a dormir también. Hoy ha sido un día muy duro. Buenas noches a los dos.

-Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore.

Harry vio a Dumbledore alejarse por el pasillo, y le habló a Draco, suavemente.

-¿Nos vamos a dormir?

-¡Vamos! –Draco se había despejado del todo con la idea de ir a la sala común de los Gryffindor, y de poder dormir con Harry. (N/a¿y quién no se hubiese despejado con la idea de dormir con Harry? ;) )

Harry empezó a andar, dirigiéndose hacia allí con Draco aún en brazos. _/Lo que no sé es cómo reaccionaran, sobretodo Ron…/_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Hola +Babeando+ Me encanta la escenita del pasillo! Imaginaros a Harry con un chibi Draco en brazos, con las frentes apoyadas en la del otro!Qué monooooooooooos! 

Bueno, bueno, fue gata89 la única que adivinó que era Pansy Parkinson (Y las demás arpías) la que llamaba a Draco! Por lo visto, Draco sí que ha logrado salir de ésta, no te parece? ;) Pues muchas gracias a ella y a Shumino-Sham por los reviews que me mandaron en este capítulo! Y también a quien se lo leyó, pero no escribió! espero que os haya gustado este cap! En el próximo aparece... Hoho! Ya lo vereis! Y qué pensais que hará Ron cuando se entere que Draco tiene que quedarse? Lo tirará por la ventana? Los tirará a los dos? Los ahogará con las sábanas de la cama? Se admiten formas de asesinarlos!

Algún review para Piruru-chan? Sí? Gracias!

Ahora ya sí, una servidora se despide! Que vaya bien todo! Xaoooo


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Aquí tenemos el capítulo 6! No me gustó como quedó la primera vez, así que lo reescribí por completo! Ahora está mejor, para mi gusto. Bueno, disfrutad de la lectura!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla... Y tampoco gano nada con esto (menos... reviews?)

_/entre barras y en cursiva/_ - Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Más pronto de lo que Harry hubiese deseado, se encontraron frente al retrato que cerraba la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor. La Dama Gorda apareció en el cuadro, para ver quién había llegado.

-¡Ah, hola Harry! – Pero se percató del pequeño que se encontraba en los brazos del Gryffindor. -¿Quién es tu acompañante?

-Pues…es Draco. Vivirá con nosotros una temporada.

-Pero… -La mujer vestida de rosa intentó decir algo, pero Harry fue más rápido diciendo la contraseña, "_Gryffindor Gravitation" ,_ y el retrato se movió, permitiéndoles el paso.

Nada más Harry puso un pie en la sala común, todos los que estaban allí reunidos, se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Harry¿se puede saber qué ha pasado en el pasillo hace un rato? Todas las chicas han llegado alteradas, y no hemos conseguido enterarnos de nada. Y Ron está muy extraño desde que ha vuelto.

Harry quería pasar desapercibido e irse lo más pronto posible hacia su habitación, pero Seamus vio que llevaba algo en brazos y le preguntó antes de que se pudiese escabullir.

-Harry¿qué llevas en brazos? (N/a¿Pero estos están cegatos o qué¡Mira que no es tan difícil ver que lo que lleva es un niño pequeño!)

-Pues es Draco Malfoy… - Silencio absoluto en la sala común, y todas las miradas clavadas en ellos.- Dumbledore me ha nombrado su tutor hasta que Snape vuelva… Así que vivirá con nosotros hasta entonces. – Al no recibir respuesta, Harry se apresuró a añadir- Ahora ha cambiado, no recuerda nada de antes, ni siquiera se acordaba de mí… - Como seguía sin escucharse ni una mosca, Harry decidió sacar la "artillería pesada"- ¡Lo cuidaremos y así demostraremos a los Slytherin lo bien que podemos llegar a hacerlo¿Quién está conmigo?

-¡YO! – Se alzaron todas las manos, mientras el grito resonaba en todas las gargantas. Y si alguien no estaba del todo convencido, le bastó una tímida mirada que hizo Draco a lo largo de la sala común, para convencerse. El niño se veía tan perdido, tan vulnerable, que todos decidieron acogerlo. Harry sonreía satisfecho. Sabía que el plan "Rivalidad-Gryffindor-Slytherin" no fallaría nunca.

Pero había algo que escamaba a Harry… Ron. Era muy raro que Ron no se hubiese levantado de un salto del sillón, se hubiese acercado hecho una furia, y hubiese estado dispuesto a ahorcarle con su corbata al enterarse que se quedaba.

Draco, por su parte, se había quedado muy sorprendido por el plan de Harry, y estaba registrándolo en su memoria, por si acaso lo necesitaba más adelante, cuando recuperase su verdadero cuerpo. No supo por qué, pero sintió una punzada al pensar en regresar a su cuerpo.

Harry paseó su mirada por toda la Sala Común, que se iba vaciando con rapidez. Encontró a Ron sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea, y cautelosamente se acercó a él.

-¿Ron?

-¿mmm? - Ahora que se fijaba bien, Ron estaba como ido. Miraba al frente con cara de tonto, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-¿Te parece bien que Draco se quede con nosotros? – Esa pregunta podía ser un suicidio, pero tenía que hacérsela, cuanto antes explotase Ron, mejor.

-Sí, claro…

-¿Quééééé? – Harry no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Se había esperado cualquier cosa de parte de Ron, pero no esa reacción. - ¿Estás seguro que te parece bien que se quede?

-Sí, claro…

De repente, Harry tuvo la ligera sospecha que Ron no le estaba escuchando… Movió la mano unas cuantas veces por delante de su cara, pero ni se inmutó. Le chilló al oído, pero nada. Le golpeó la cabeza, y seguía sin reaccionar. ¡Si hasta le colocó a Draco en las rodillas! Pero Ron seguía pasando de todo, con la cara de embobado. Harry se hartó de intentar hacerle reaccionar, cogió a Draco de las piernas de Ron, y se lo llevó a la habitación.

Ron ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Harry, estaba en otra dimensión. Y no era para menos, después de lo que le había pasado…

**FLASHBACK**

Cuando Harry salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, Ron siguió cenando (N/a: traducción: siguió tragando…¬¬). Hermione no había dicho una sola palabra en toda la cena, y también se fue rápido. Ron quiso preguntarle donde se iba, pero tenía la boca llena, y para cuando logró tragar (sin ahogarse), ella ya había desparecido de la vista. Al terminar de cenar, se fue con Dean y Seamus hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Al llegar, se dispuso a hacer algo de deberes. Preparó los libros, las plumas, la tinta, los pergaminos, y se sentó a la mesa, pero…no le gustaba hacer los deberes solo. Pero ni Harry ni Hermione estaban allí. Dean y Seamus estaban leyendo en el sofá, muy juntitos, y le supo mal ir allí a molestarlos. Ginny no estaba tampoco, igual que Parvati y Lavender. Ahora que se fijaba, no había casi ninguna chica en la Sala Común… De repente, dejó de pensar en todo eso, ya que un pensamiento repentino se adueñó de su mente… ¡Bombones! Le había entrado un antojo tremendo de comer bombones. Pero no unos cualquiera…Los que él quería eran unos que preparaban los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. Estaban rellenos de caramelo líquido, rodeados de chocolate blanco crujiente, y cubiertos de chocolate con leche (N/a: se me hace la boca agua solo de pensar en ellos… Aunque quizá son un poco empalagosos¿no?). Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, Ron se levantó, dispuesto a ir a las cocinas a pedir unos cuantos. Salió por el agujero del retrato, e iba tan concentrado en sus bombones, que no escuchó a la Dama Gorda que le decía que no tardase mucho, que pronto se acabaría la hora de andar por los pasillos, y entonces, si lo pillaba Filch fuera de la Sala Común, ya se podría ir preparando. Bajó todos los pisos, dio unas cuantas vueltas, y llegó frente al cuadro que tapaba la entrada de las cocinas. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera, y entró. Nada más entrar, un montón de elfos sonrientes lo rodearon.

-¿Señor¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?

-Sí¿necesita algo?

-Pues…si me pudierais dar algunos bombones de los que hacéis vosotros…

-¡Claro, señor¡En seguida, señor!

Y al momento Ron se encontró con una bandejita en la mano, llena de bombones. Se lo agradeció a los elfos, y salió de las cocinas. Una vez fuera, desenvolvió un bombón, y se lo metió en la boca. Al momento perdió el mundo de vista…Por Merlín¿cómo podía algo estar tan bueno? Con cuidado de que no se le cayese ninguno, tomó el camino hacia la torre. Iba tan metido en su mundo, que giró una esquina, pero no se dio cuenta que en ese mismo instante, otra persona también giraba, y se chocaron. La bandeja y los bombones volaron por el aire, y cayeron al suelo (suerte que estaban envueltos). Del impulso, Ron perdió el equilibrio, y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el golpe contra el suelo. Pero el golpe no llegó. En cambio, notó que lo sujetaban fuertemente de la cintura. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada más atrayente que había visto en su vida. Eran unos ojos ámbar que lo miraban preocupado. El dueño de aquella mirada era un chico, un poco más alto que él, delgado y con el pelo castaño oscuro, largo y recogido en una coleta, y ¡le estaba cogiendo por la cintura!

Ron se separó como pudo, con la cara del mismo tono que su pelo. Aquella proximidad lo había fascinado. Pero se acordó de los bombones.

-¡Waaaaa¡Mis bombones!

El otro chico se puso a reír, y Ron a escuchar embobado el sonido de aquella risa. Pero reaccionó pronto, y preguntó desafiante.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

-Pues de la situación. – El chico seguía riendo mientras hablaba. – Has pegado tal grito…

-Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia. _/Wow, que voz más sexy tiene este chico… ¡Ron¡Deja de pensar en cosas raras/_

-Lo siento, lo siento. Mira, para que me perdones, te ayudaré a recogerlos.

Y ni corto ni perezoso, se agachó, y empezó a recoger. Ron se quedó pasmado de que lo ayudase, pero reaccionó y se agachó también.

_¿Pero quien es este chico? Me suena, pero no acabo de ubicarlo… ¡Es un Slytherin¿Pero qué hace un Slytherin ayudándome¿No ha visto que soy un Gryffindor/_

Pero los pensamientos de Ron se cortaron al sentir una mano encima de la suya… Ambos habían ido a coger el mismo bombón y se encontraron las manos. (N/a: Explicación: sabéis esa típica escena shoujo en la que dos están recogiendo algo, y en un momento dado, van a coger la misma cosa, y las dos manos se tocan, quedando una encima de la otra…Pues eso es lo que les ha pasado a ellos) Quitaron las manos rápidamente. Ron ya había sobrepasado el color de su pelo, pero se sentía en el paraíso. Cuando recogieron todos los bombones, se levantaron del suelo. Ron sabía que tenía que irse, pero algo en ese Slytherin le hacía querer quedarse junto a él. Aunque no supiera ni como se llamaba…

-Soy Blaise Zabini… - Merlín, ese chico le había leído la mente…- Bueno, Ron, nos vemos en clase…

Y se marchó por el pasillo. Ron se quedó flotando de felicidad. _/Me ha llamado por mi nombre…Sabe quien soy…/_ (N/a: Claro Ron, eso es lo normal si vais a la misma clase…¬¬)

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Hola! Siento haber tardado un poco más en subir este cap, no volverá a pasar!

Por fin la aparición estelar de Blaise Zabini! Me encanta! Ah! Que conste, Blaisito es mío y de Ron! Que nadie nos lo robe:p

Muxas gracias a **gata89**, **the angel of the dreams**, **Andy Black Lupin** y **Alega Sumino-Sham** por sus apoyos, y sus reviews, y a los que se lo leen sin dejar ninguno! (aunque tampoco cuesta tanto dejar un pequeño comentario, y se agradece muxo...)

Bueno, pues sin nada más que añadir, se despide una servidora! Feliz añoooo! Xaoo


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Aquí he vuelto con el capítulo 7! Espero que me perdoneis, pues tenía poca inspiración para este... No acaba de convencerme, pero bueno... A ver que os parece!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen bla, bla, bla... dios, me repito más que el ajo... Y tampoco gano nada con ésto...

_/Entre barras y en cursiva/_ - Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Dejando en el sofá a Ron, con la cara de embobado, Harry cogió a Draco y subieron a la habitación de los de 7º. Al entrar, Harry se dio cuenta que habían hecho algunos ligeros cambios en su habitación. Al lado de su cama con dosel, había aparecido otra cama, un poco más pequeña, que supuso que sería para Draco. La habitación se había agrandado, y ahora había más espacio.

Draco miraba hacia todos lados, grabándose todos los detalles. Pero el sueño le vencía, y Harry lo notó.

-Draco, vete acostando. Yo voy al lavabo y ahora salgo. – Harry tomó su pijama y se metió al lavabo a cambiarse (le daba apuro hacerlo delante de Draco).

Una vez dentro, Harry miró a su reflejo en el espejo. Éste le devolvió la mirada, preguntándole.

-¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?

Harry se sorprendió un poco, pero decidió que ya no le iba a extrañar nada de lo que ocurriese en Hogwarts.

-Pues no lo sé… -Harry apoyó sus manoscontra las de su reflejo, pensativo. Había sido muy impulsivo al decir que iba a ocuparse del pequeño. Pero, cuando lo había mirado con esa carita de desesperado, no había podido resistir el impulso de protegerlo de todo.

-Pero aunque tenga esa carita, sigue siendo Draco Malfoy…

-¡No! Él ha cambiado, ahora es diferente.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

-Completamente seguro - _¡Qué reflejo más molesto¡Es peor que Hermione y Ron juntos/_

-Bueno, pues si estás del todo seguro de lo que has hecho…

-¡Claro que lo estoy! – Para Harry ya era una cuestión de orgullo, no iba a dejar que su reflejo tuviese más razón que él. Iba a demostrarle a él y a todos que Draco había cambiado.

-Bueno, pues nada, ya me contarás. ¡Que vaya bien!

Y el reflejo parlante volvió a ser el reflejo estático de siempre. Mientras Harry se ponía el pijama, iba pensando. En realidad, había otras razones. Una de ellas era la más simple de todas: por estar con Draco. Harry nunca lo admitiría, pero Draco le atraía. Sabía que detrás de aquella máscara de fría indiferencia, se encontraba un chico inseguro, que solo necesitaba un poco de amor y cariño. Ya que era impensable que se lo diera cuando estaba normal, ya que Draco lo mataría, Harry aprovecharía para hacer que se sintiera querido mientras estuviera en ese estado. Con ese pensamiento, salió del baño, mucho más confiado que cuando había entrado.

Y se encontró con un Draco que se había quedado dormido encima de su cama. _/Estupendo, ahora se ha dormido en mi cama… ¿Qué hago? No puedo llevarlo a la suya, porque puede despertarse… ¡Bah, da igual! La cama es grande, cabemos los dos sin problemas…/ _Así que se tumbó en la cama, al lado de Draco, y los tapó a ambos con la sábana. Mientras estaba echado, se dedicó a observar a Draco tranquilamente. Dormía como un angelito, con el rubio flequillo cayéndole por la cara. Los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada, transmitían una sensación de tranquilidad. De pronto, inconscientemente, se movió hacia la fuente de calor que era el cuerpo de Harry, y se hizo un ovillo junto a él. Éste, medio dormido, lo abrazó suavemente, y cayó en brazos de Morfeo sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Ron seguía pensando en su encuentro con Blaise, sin darse cuenta que estaba solo en la Sala Común, y que ya se había apagado el fuego hacía un rato. Fue el silencio extremo el que le hizo percatarse que ya era hora de irse a dormir. Todavía pensando en Blaise, subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Entró en la habitación sin siquiera darse cuenta de que se había agrandado, y se dirigió a su cama. Pero como la habitación estaba a oscuras, su rodilla tropezó contra algo que no estaba allí normalmente.

Intentando no gritar de dolor, pidió que se hiciera la luz -_lumos- _, y vio la culpable de su dolor: una pequeña cama al lado de la de Harry. Se dirigió a la de Harry, para preguntarle si sabía de donde narices había salido esa cama, pero lo que vio allí lo dejó momentáneamente sin palabras. ¡Harry estaba durmiendo, abrazando al pequeño Malfoy! Ron parpadeó y se frotó los ojos, eso tenía que ser un engaño de su vista. Pero al volver a mirar, se encontró con la misma imagen. Su cara empezó a ponerse del color de su pelo, y no precisamente por pensar en Blaise.

Empezó a chillar como un energúmeno, hasta que consiguió despertar a Harry. Y hubiese seguido gritando, pero Harry le tapó la boca.

-¡Cállate¿No ves que vas a despertar a Draco? _/Que, por cierto, debe de tener el sueño muy profundo, porque mira que no enterarse, con lo que grita Ron…/_

-Ah, claro, tengo que preocuparme por no despertar a "Draco"¿no¿Pero se puede saber qué hace aquí esta serpiente?

-Yo soy el encargado de cuidarle hasta que vuelva Snape. Y además, toda la Casa está de acuerdo con tenerlo aquí…

-¿Cómo que toda la casa está de acuerdo¿Y yo qué¿No cuento para nada en las decisiones de toda la casa?

-Mira, Ron… - Harry ya estaba empezando a hartarse.- Cuando te he preguntado, tú has estado totalmente de acuerdo con mi decisión… _/Aunque no le diré que era porque no me estaba escuchando…/_

-¿CÓMO? Pero eso es imp… - De pronto, Ron se acordó. Entre las nieblas de su subconsciente, aparecía Harry preguntándole si estaba de acuerdo, y ¡mierda, él respondiéndole que sí. Sin más argumentos, se quedó callado.

-Bueno, pues ahora que estamos de acuerdo en que Draco se quedará aquí con nosotros, me voy a dormir ¡Y espero que ningún histérico me despierte esta vez!

Y Harry volvió a meterse en la cama, dejando a un muy confundido Ron de pie. Éste caminó lentamente hacia su cama, y también se acostó. Aunque pronto, una sonrisa boba se volvió a instalar en su cara.

* * *

Por su parte, Blaise tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para poder dormirse. La primera de todas, era el hecho de que Draco se hubiese encogido. Y no entendía por qué había querido quedarse con Potter…

**FLASHBACK**

Blaise salió del Gran Comedor, hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Pero conociendo a ese hombre, sabía que podía hacerse eterno cuando hablaba, así que no se dio mucha prisa. Pero cuando giró una esquina, se encontró con el espectáculo que habían montado en medio del pasillo. A Pansy Parkinson, con una multitud de chicas…Perdón¿había dicho chicas? Más bien una manada de… de… seres innombrables, dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre Draco, pasando antes por encima de Potter. ¿Potter¿Qué hacía él allí? Así que al salir tan rápido del gran Comedor, se había dirigido hacia allí.

Blaise pensó en intervenir, pero algo le detuvo. Ese _algo_ era un Potter que había cogido a Draco en brazos, y le decía algo. Estaba un poco lejos, así que, aunque estiraba el cuello, no se enteraba de lo que decían (Qué daría por tener unas orejas extensibles…). Pero algo malo debía de haber dicho, porque el grupo de féminas estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos. Pero apareció Dumbledore para salvar la situación. Entonces Blaise sí que se enteró de lo que pasaba. ¡Potter había decidido hacerse cargo de Draco! Blaise quedó en shock. Nunca habría pensado que Potter se presentase voluntario para cuidar de Draco. ¡Pero si eran enemigos declarados! Ahí tenía que haber gato encerrado… Pero ya lo descubriría.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y otra de las cosas que no le dejaban dormir, pero posiblemente la más importante de ellas, había sido el encuentro de aquella noche con Ron… Cada vez que Blaise pensaba en ello, sentía que las comisuras de su boca se querían mover, formando una sonrisa tonta, pero siempre conseguía controlarla. Ron… ¡estaba tan mono con sus bombones, parecía un niño pequeño! Blaise nunca se había metido en las peleas de Draco con el trío dorado, así que Ron era alguien poco conocido, que sólo sabía que iba con el Niño-que-vivió, y que compartían algunas clases. Pero en aquel encuentro lo había fascinado. Esos ojos aguamarina… Y ese sonrojo cuando se ponía nervioso…Le encantaban. Se había enamorado a primera vista de Ron Weasley (bueno, quizá a primera vista no, porque ya lo conocía de vista), y no tenía ningún problema en admitirlo. Que Ron fuese un Gryffindor no le molestaba en absoluto. Pero por lo visto, a Ron sí que le molestaría que él fuese un Slytherin. Según Draco, no los soportaba… Pero Blaise estaba dispuesto a luchar lo que hiciera falta para conseguir el amor de aquel león. Y con este pensamiento en la cabeza, también pudo dormir.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Hola! Capítulo cortito, para variar un poco...¬¬ ¿Qué os ha parecido? Un poco flojito, me parece a mí... Pero bueno, en el próximo empieza lo bueno! Entran en escena... Ah! No puedo decirlo! Dejaré que lo adivineis, es una parejita que me encanta también (2 chicos, claro), y que salen en pocos fics, solo de secundarios! Sabeis quien son? Se admiten apuestas!

Gracias por sus reviews a **Isuki **(aquí tienes a Draco y a Harry durmiendo juntitos ¬)**, the angel of the dreams **(Ron ya encontró al amor de su vida, a ver qué pasa ahora...)**, Ritsuka-ran (**Blaise es un chico! y qué chico...¬ Tranquila, que tendrás aventuras de chibi Draco por una buena temporada!)**, Mar Malfoy **(Sí, Ron y Blaise son la segunda pareja perfecta... la primera son Harry y Draco, por supuesto)**, Alega Sumino-Sham** (Por fin actualicé! Intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez)y **ManDark **(Esperemos que se repita lo de las frentes cuando Draco esté grande...y no sólo las frentes ;) Ya actualicé! Ueeeh!). Os dedico el capítulo por apoyarme tanto! Muxas gracias!

Bueno, y sin más que añadir, una servidora se despide! Un besazo! Xaoooo


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! se esconde detrás de la pantalla del ordenador No me mateis! Ya se que he tardado mucho en subir este chap... Pero ¡argh! No soporto esta página! Acabaré de subir aquí el fic, porque ya lo he empezado, que sino... No aguanto este redactor, los sígnos de exclamación no me salen, ni algunos símbolos, no puedo poner caritas... Vaya asco!

Bueno, siento los desvaríos, os dejo con el chap!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen bla, bla, bla, lo mismo de siempre... Y tampoco gano nada de nada con esto.

_/entre barras y en cursiva/_ - Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Draco despertó con el tímido sol que entraba por la ventana. Era una característica Malfoy: despertarse-con-el-sol-para-no-perder-ni-un-minuto-de-tiempo-ya-que-el-tiempo-es-oro-y-el-de-un-Malfoy-todavía-más. Draco intentó desperezarse, pero no pudo. Algo le impedía el movimiento.

Se fijó mejor en lo que tenía alrededor. Un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que no podía moverse, porque Harry lo envolvía con sus brazos. Draco se puso a observar el rostro de Harry con atención, ya que cuando estaba en su cuerpo normal, no tenía ocasión de acercarse tranquilamente a Harry /_ojalá!_/ para observarlo. El pelo negro azabache, todo despeinado, y ya un poco largo, el flequillo, que le caía desordenadamente por el rostro, tapándole los ojos. Draco sacó un brazo como pudo del agarre de Harry, y suavemente, retiró unos mechones del flequillo, para verle los ojos. Esos ojos de esmeralda que le cautivaban cada vez que su mirada se posaba en él. Esos que, aunque cerrados, seguían siendo un imán que lo atraían a su lado. Draco suspiró. Sabía que esos ojos nunca serían para él, que nunca lo mirarían con algo más que odio…

-…Harry…

Pero un ruido lo sobresaltó. Miró asustado a Harry, por si se había despertado, pero no era él. ¡Era alguien en la puerta! Draco volvió a acurrucarse en brazos de Harry, y cerró los ojos.

-¡Shhh¡Cállate, Dean¿O acaso pretendes despertar a todos?

-¡No es culpa mía si me tropiezo, Seamus!

-¡Baja la voz! Imagínate que despertamos a alguno. Lo primero que harían sería darse cuenta que acabamos de llegar de algún sitio…

-¿Y qué? – El mencionado Dean reprimió un bostezo.- Aunque nos pillen, no creo que vayan con el cuento al director…

-¡Lo que me preocupa no es que nos puedan delatar por haber llegado a estas horas¡Es que vean que hemos llegado juntos y piensen mal!

-Pero son nuestros amigos, no se escandalizarán si se enteran que estamos juntos…

-… - Seamus no lo tenía del todo claro. Pensaba en cierto pelirrojo que seguro que pondría el grito en el cielo.

-Aunque realmente prefiero que si se tienen que enterar, sea porque se lo decimos nosotros, no porque nos hayan pillado in fraganti cuando volvemos de hacerl…

-¡Shhh! – Draco no lo veía, pero seguro que el tal Seamus le había tapado la boca a su novio, con la cara roja. -¿Y si nos escuchan?

-¡Pues que se enteren de una vez¡Así no tendríamos que andar escondiéndonos de todos, o esperando a que no haya nadie para poder hacer algo! Esta situación ya empieza a molestarme un poco…

-Lo siento amor… te prometo que dentro de muy poco podremos decírselo a todo el mundo… - Y Draco ya no les escuchó hablar, porque, por lo visto, sus bocas estaban ocupadas en otra cosa.

-Bueno¡a dormir! Con suerte tendremos un par de horas… ¡Eh, mira¡Neville no está en su cama!

-¿Cómoooo? – pasos hacia la cama de Neville.

-No es posible…

-Nuestro pequeño Neville…

-¡Dean!

-¡Seamus!

Draco se arriesgó a abrir un poco el ojo. Y vio a los dos Gry arrodillados en el suelo, abrazándose y llorando _¿Llorando¿Pero qué les pasa/ _

-Nuestro pequeño Nev se está haciendo mayor…

-Sí, todos nuestros esfuerzos por fin han valido la pena…

-¡Dean, te amo!

-¡Y yo a ti, Seamus!

-…

-…

-… Suerte que nadie nos ha visto…

-Sí, no se qué me ha pasado…

-¡Que Nev no se entere que lo sabemos!

-¡No diré una sola palabra!

-Buenos días, amor.

-Buenos días.

Y cada uno se metió en su cama, después de un largo beso. Draco tenía un tremendo goterón en la cabeza. ¡Aquellos Gry estaban locos! Aunque, bien pensado, había sido gracioso. Se hubiese reído, pero en vez de eso, esperó en la misma posición hasta que notó que aquellos dos se habían dormido. Al escuchar unos suaves ronquidos, destensó el cuerpo, que inconscientemente había tensado.

Abrió los ojos, y volvió a fijarse en Harry. Su expresión serena no había cambiado ni un ápice. Ni las largas pestañas se habían movido, ni siquiera un mechón de cabello se había salido del sitio. Sus labios seguían entreabiertos, respirando suavemente…Esos labios que pedían a gritos ser tocados, ser besados, ser mordidos, ser acariciados, ser… Draco se atrevió sólo a rozarlos con uno de sus dedos, muy suavemente. ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? Condenado a amar a Harry desde la distancia, por una tonta rivalidad… /_Un momento¿Amarle¡No¡Yo no le amo! Yo…solo me gusta porque da una sensación de estabilidad… ¡Pero no le amo!... ¿O…/_ Pero las cavilaciones de Draco fueron cortadas de golpe por unos ojos verdes que se acababan de abrir, y lo miraban fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable. Draco se perdió por un momento en esas profundidades esmeraldas, pero se obligó a sí mismo a salir de ellas, porque pensó que no era muy normal que un niño de cinco años se quedase mirándole embelesado. Pensó rápido en una buena razón para explicarle a Harry por qué estaba con la mano en sus labios, y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-¡Hari¡Hola! – Draco estaba a punto de pegarse cabezazos contra la pared. ¡Eso era lo único que se le había ocurrido decirle?

-Buenos días Draco. – La mirada de Harry se tornó más cálida. - ¿Has dormido bien?

Draco daba gracias a Merlín y a todo su ejército de magos por que Harry no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada.

-¡Daco ha dormido muy bien¡Pero ahora Daco quere bañarse!

-¿Bañarte¡Pero si son las seis de la mañana!

-¿Y qué? Daco quere…

Harry sonrió ante ese puchero del niño. Ciertamente él también quería darse un buen baño.

-De acuerdo Draco. – dijo mientras salía de la cama, y empezaba a buscar ropa limpia. – Ahora nos bañaremos.

_¿Nos bañaremos¿Acaba de decir "nos"¿Pero pretende que nos bañemos juntos¡Ay no, busca una excusa rápida, Draco/_ Pero como hemos podido comprobar, Draco no es precisamente de reacciones rápidas cuando está en una situación imprevista, así que para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba dentro del baño con Harry.

Este último se acercó a la bañera, y abrió el grifo del agua caliente para que se llenase. Mientras esperaba, se fue quitando la ropa. Draco no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Harry era sencillamente perfecto. Y cada trozo de piel que dejaba al descubierto era más apetecible que el anterior. Draco dio gracias por tener ese cuerpo de cinco años que no respondía a la excitación que sentía en ese momento, porque sino ya se encontraría en el suelo, desangrado por una hemorragia nasal. (N/a: o violando a Harry, como prefiráis)

-Draco¿no tenías tantas ganas de bañarte? – Harry ya había cerrado el grifo, se había desnudado del todo y ya comenzaba a meterse en la bañera.

-¡Voy! – Draco se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no mirar a ningún lado, y se metió con cuidado en la bañera, vigilando no tocar ninguna parte del cuerpo de Harry. Cosa que éste no le permitió, ya que lo cogió y lo atrajo hacia él. ¡Y lo sentó justo encima de "eso"! Draco estaba dispuesto a vender su alma al diablo para salir de aquella situación, pero Voldy no tuvo que aparecer, porque, afortunadamente, Harry decidió enjabonarlo, y tuvo que salir a coger la esponja.

Después del sofocón que pasó Draco, se lo pasaron bien lavándose. Hicieron pompas de jabón, peinados raros con la espuma, etc., y acabaron exhaustos de tanto jugar, y con todo el baño cubierto de agua y espuma. Mientras Harry le enjabonaba el pelo a Draco, éste se atrevió a preguntarle la duda que le corría por la mente.

-…Hari…

-Lo siento¿te ha entrado jabón a los ojos?

-No, no es eso…Hari¿por qué quisiste quedarte con Da…?

Pero no logró acabar la pregunta, ya que notó como el mundo se le caía encima…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Bueeeeno! Qué os ha parecido el chap? Aparición estelar de Dean y Seamus! Tenía que ponerlos, me encanta la pareja, y no salen encasi ningún fic... 

Muxas gracias por sus comentarios a: **belial16 **(Arriba el Ron/Blaise! Con respecto a tu pregunta, sí que le pondré pareja a Herm, pero habrá que esperar un poco!Bss)**, niwer** (ya, todos los chaps son muy cortitos, lo siento!), **gata89** (Sí! Harry/Draco y Ron/Blaise, lo mejor!), **the angel of the dreams** (por fin actualicé! Ueeee!Ron encontró a su media naranja! Y Harry está embobado como un tonto con Draco! Lo que me temo que si secuestras a Draco, te caerán unos cuantos Avada por parte de un moreno enfurecido!xD), **murtilla** (Draco es muy vivo, pero estaba dormidito, no aguantó más), **Haruko FLCL** (Hola! Te encuentro por todos lados, eh? Tb en Slasheaven! Sorry, pero aquí no subiré "pensamientos", estoy harta de esta página!Grrr), **Alega Sumino-Sham** (Me alegro que te guste el fic!Gracias por el apoyo!), **Eris** (Síííí! Draco es adorable! Por fin he actualizado!Aunque ya lo has leído!;p) y **ManDark** (más, más, más, aquí tienes más!;p Para ti no he tardado mucho!xD).

Por ahora nada más! Ah, sí! Siento si mis ritmos van un poco locos, es que esta página es superior a mis fuerzas. Si preferís, podeis echar un ojo por la página de Slasheaven (no me deja poner la direccion!Grrr) ahí los subo mejor (y más rápido, todo hay que decirlo...).

Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora! Me despido hasta el próxim chap! Un besazooooo


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaa! Como estamos? Aquí llega el capítulo 9! Siento si me he retrasado! (que sí que te has retrasado...¬¬)n.nU

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen bla, bla, bla, ya lo sabemos todos... Y no gano nada nadita con esto...

Bueno, os dejo ya con el chap! Nos leemos abajo!

_/entre barras y en cursiva/_ - Pensamientos

* * *

_Pero no pudo acabar la pregunta, ya que notó como el mundo se le caía encima._

CHAPTER 9

Bueno, no era exactamente el mundo, sino más bien un sujeto llamado Neville Longbottom, que se le había caído encima.

-¡Draco¡Neville! – Harry se apresuró a quitar a Neville de encima de Draco. Éste se frotó la cabeza, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaban a sus ojos. _/Draco Malfoy¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo¿Por qué lloras/_

Otro de los lemas Malfoy era: aunque-algo-te-duela-no-debes-demostrarlo. ¿Ah, si? Draco decidió mandarlo a la mierda. Era un niño, e iba a aprovecharse de la situación mientras pudiese, para que Harry le diese mimitos.

-¡Buaaaa¡A Daco le duele la cabeza! – Era cierto, aunque un poco exagerado… Pero consiguió lo que se proponía. Harry dejó a un Neville inconsciente apoyado en el borde de la bañera, tomó a Draco en brazos, y le frotó suavemente la cabeza. Draco se sentía en la gloria.

-¿Ya te duele menos?

-Aún duele… - Draco hizo un pucherito, no quería que Harry dejase de mimarlo. Harry rió y depositó un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Draco.

-Para que no te duela más…- Draco quedó en shock por un momento. – Y ahora veamos qué le ha pasado a Neville…

Harry salió de la bañera mientras se ataba una toalla a la cintura. Tomó al inconsciente muchacho por los hombros, y lo zarandeó un poco. Viendo que no reaccionaba, decidió tomar medidas más drásticas.

-Señor Longbottom… - Habló suavemente, imitando a la perfección la fría voz de Snape. - … ¿se atreve usted a dormirse en mis clases? – Aquí Harry cambió la voz de pronto. – ¡Doscientos puntos menos para Gryffindor!

-¡NOOOOOO! – Neville abrió los ojos de golpe. - ¡Yo no estaba dormido, profesor Snape! – Miró aterrado a su alrededor, esperando encontrarse con la temida cara de Snape, pero solo vio a Harry retorciéndose de risa. Al comprender lo que había pasado, Neville se puso rojo de la vergüenza y empezó a farfullar cosas inconexas, mientras Harry seguía riéndose.

-¡Jajajaa¡Si hubieses visto la cara que has puesto¡Jajaaa!

Al cabo de un rato (bastante rato…), Harry paró de reír, mientras que a Neville aún no se le había bajado el sonrojo.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado para que de pronto hayas caído dentro de la bañera?

Neville se sonrojó (¿más aún?), pero procedió a contar los hechos.

-Pues yo venía al lavabo… Al entrar, he visto que alguien se estaba bañando, y no he querido molestar… Así que he intentado volver a la habitación… Pero me he resbalado con algo que había por el suelo… - Aquí intercambio de miradas avergonzadas por parte de Harry y Draco _/Espuma…/_.- Y el resbalón ha hecho que me precipitase hacia la bañera. He caído encima de algo blando, me he golpeado la cabeza, y ya no recuerdo nada más…Hasta que Harry me ha despertado con una de sus estúpidas bromitas… - Añadió mordazmente, causando un nuevo ataque de risa por parte de Harry al recordar lo ocurrido.

-Jaja, pero Nev¿se puede saber qué hacías viniendo al lavabo a estas horas?

(Otro sonrojo involuntario) (N/a¿Otro¿Pero de que color debe tener la cara ya el pobre chico¿Fucsia?)

-¿Al lavabo?... Em… Pues… Algo me ha despertado, y al no poder volverme a dormir, he decidido venir, jeje… (N/a: No se porqué, pero eso no te lo crees ni tú, Nev…¬¬)

-Qué curioso…- Harry levantó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy. Draco se le quedó mirando, pasmado. _/Bah, no lo hace mal, pero nunca llegará a ser el genuino movimiento Malfoy…/_ - ¿Entonces porqué cuando nos hemos levantado, tú no estabas en la cama, Nev?

El aludido volvió a sonrojarse (N/a¡Mira! Ya tiene la cara lila!), y empezó a dar explicaciones incoherentes. Harry se le acercó, y le puso las manos en los hombros, en un gesto de apoyo.

-Nev, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. De aquí no saldrá una sola palabra.

Al final Neville decidió contárselo.

-Tienes razón, Harry, no estaba en la cama. La verdad es que acabo de llegar… - Pero no pudo continuar hablando, ya que en ese momento…

-¡NEVILLE! – Neville se encontró aplastado por unos felices Dean y Seamus. Éstos lo tomaron por los hombros y lo levantaron, para asfixiarlo en un gran abrazo, mientras ríos de lágrimas caían por sus ojos, y un sol dorado con rayos rojos aparecía al fondo (N/a¿Qué¡Me hacía ilusión! n.nU)

-¡Nev, nos haces tan felices!

-¡Nuestros esfuerzos no han sido en vano!

-¿Pero por qué no nos habías contado nada? – Mirada dolida y llena de lágrimas hacia Neville.

-Eso¿no confías en nosotros? – Más miradas lacrimógenas.

-No es eso, chicos… claro que confío en vosotros… - Lloros de felicidad.- Pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaríais…

Poniéndose serios. – Sabes que lo que esté bien para ti, Nev, también lo estará para nosotros. (N/a: Oooh, qué bonito… Papi Dean y papi Seam se preocupan por su niño Nev ).

Emocionado. - ¡Gracias, chicos! – Abrazo conjunto y más lagrimeo.

-Y ahora¿nos contarás?

-…Sí… - Otra vez rojo hasta las orejas (N/a: Noooo¡Ahora que habíamos conseguido que se le bajase un poco el color!). Pues… desde hace tres semanas estoy saliendo con alguien…

-¡Mi niñooooo! – otra vez Dean y Seamus llorando como magdalenas. - ¿Y es "el" o es "ella"?

-Esto…emmm…es… "el". (N/a¡Que le está saliendo humo por las orejas¡Un extintor!)

-Nuestro pequeño… - Visto que este par estaban dispuestos a hacerle un interrogatorio a Neville, Harry decidió salvarlo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Nev. Espero que te cuide mucho. Y ya que estamos sincerándonos… ¿qué me decís vosotros dos, eh?

Dean y Seamus se quedaron de piedra. Draco también. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry fuese tan perspicaz?

-Emmm… ¿Nosotros? Nosotros no tenemos nada para decir¿verdad Dean?

-Cierto¿qué deberíamos decir?

-Umm, pues no sé… - Harry se estaba divirtiendo. - ¿Quizá algo como que estáis saliendo juntos?

-O.O – La cara de Dean y Seamus era un poema. Luego pasaron al rojo, en plan semáforo, y empezaron a negar todo.

-Chicos, a mí no me engañáis… Si se nota mucho…

-¿Se nota¿Cómo que se nota mucho? Pero si…

-Seamus… Llevamos siete años juntos… ¿Te crees que con todo este tiempo no me ha dado tiempo a conoceros? Tú también te lo imaginabas¿no Nev?

-Sí. – El moreno soltó una risita. Ahora era su turno de interrogarles. – ¿Y desde hace cuanto?

-Desde finales de quinto… - Menudo sonrojo que llevaban los dos… (N/a¿Pero hoy es el Día Internacional de los Sonrojos y yo no me he enterado, o que?)

-¡Uooo! Que escondido lo llevabais¿eh? – Neville estaba radiante. Le encantaba que sus dos mejores amigos estuviesen juntos. Además, así podía preguntarles cosas que no tuviese muy claras. – ¿Y ya lo habéis hech…?

-¡Bueeeno! – Harry interrumpió a Neville. - ¡Qué bonito día! – En voz baja, a Neville. -¿No ves que hay un niño pequeño aquí?

-Lo siento, no me acordaba… - Neville estaba avergonzado, pero Draco puso morritos…se había quedado con las ganas de enterarse de más…

-Esto no saldrá de aquí¿no?

-No, pero ¿por?

-A vosotros no nos importa decíroslo, pero todavía no estamos preparados para que lo sepa toda la Torre de Gryffindor…

-Tranquilos, que no saldrá de aquí¿verdad Draco, que no diremos nada?

-¡Daco no dirá nada!

-Oye, Harry, ya que todos nos hemos sincerado… ¿Qué pasa contig…?

-¡Uah¡Draco¡Seguro que te estás helando¿No veis que el pobre está temblando de frío? – Mentira…¬¬ - ¡Hay que cambiarte rápido, Draco¡Vamos al cuarto¡Hasta luego! – Y Harry salió corriendo, llevándose a Draco debajo del brazo. (N/a: Me encanta como Harry se evade de las preguntas…).

De nuevo en la habitación, Harry secó a Draco, y se cambiaron. La ropa del pequeño había aparecido "mágicamente" en la habitación, de su tamaño actual. Pero Draco seguía con la duda, y ahora se le había aparecido otra. _¿Por qué se ha marchado tan rápido del baño cuando le han querido preguntar si le gustaba alguien? A lo mejor es que está enamorado y no quiere decirlo…/_ Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al pensar eso. Habría que preguntárselo.

-Ha…

-¡Ron, despierta¡Que llegarás tarde!

-Mmmm… cinco minutitos más, mami…

-¡No¡Ahora!

-Vale… ya me levanto… Con lo bien que estaba soñando… _/Qué bueno estaba Blaise con ese tanga…/ _(N/a: Aquí tenemos a un Ron ahogado en sus propias babas…).

-Perdona Draco¿querías decirme algo?

-No, no. – Draco negó con la cabeza. _¿Con este pelirrojo delante? Ni hablar, ya se lo preguntaré cuando estemos solos…/_

Cuando consiguieron rescatar a Ron del ataque de las babas asesinas, e hicieron que se cambiase de ropa, los chicos bajaron a desayunar. Draco iba de la mano de Harry. Tenía un poco de miedo por lo que podría pasar cuando entrasen en el Gran Comedor.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Holaaa! Que tal el chap? Me encantan Dean y Seamus! Menudo par de locos!xDToda la Torre de Gryffindor son homosexuales, es mi sueño hecho realidad!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **HarukoFLCL **(aquí está el chap! Pero me temo que ya te lo has leído...n.nU), **gata89** (ya sabes por qué se le cayó a Dray el mundo encima!xD Esto de que Seam vaya detrás de Harry en algunos fics no me gusta nadaa! Destrozan la parejita Dean/Seam!T-T), **Eri mond licht** (espero haberlo escrito bien!xD Por lo de los revs no te preocupes, a mí también me pasa**!), the angel of the dreams**(no te esperabas Dean/Seamus? Lo tenía planeado desde el principio, y ya tocaba que saliesen! Crucio noooo! Aquí tienes el chap!xD), **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL** (ya has visto qué le pasó a Dray! Blaise? Sale un poco en el 6º libro, pero hasta ese no se sabe nada de él! Es bastante misterioso.../babas/...), **ManDark** (aquí tienes más, más, más!xD Ya sabes porque se le cayó encima el mundo! te lo esperabas? Dean/Seam los mejoreeees!), **Alega Sumino-Sham **(Dean y Seam loquísimoooos! Me alegro que te gustase el chap!), **belial16 **(chibi Draco es lo más mono del mundoooo! Aquí tienes la actualización!) y **ornella **(sinceramente, también me matan los finales abiertos, pero son perfectos para dejar con las ganas!O He actualizado MUY pronto, eh? No te quejarás!xD). Muxas gracias por todooooo!

Por ahora creo que no tengo nada más que decir... Ah! Sí, una pregunta! Alguine sabe cuando es el cumpleaños de Draco? Gracias por adelantado! Un besazoooo! Xaooooo


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaa! Capítulo 10 por fin! Que ilusión haber llegado a un capítulo de dos cifras!Piru llora feliz...

Bueno, sin más dilación (wow! que palabro!xD), os dejo leer el chap!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen etc. etc... Lo único mío es la historia!

_/entre barras y en cursiva/_ Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Nada más entraron al Gran Comedor, todos los allí presentes se giraron a mirar a Harry y a Draco. El primero no se dio por aludido, y siguió andando tranquilamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero Draco estaba histérico. Notaba las miradas de todos, y lo peor¡de todas! Se arriesgó a echar una mirada alrededor, y se asustó. ¡Pero si hasta esa chica lo miraba relamiéndose los labios¿Pero qué se había pensado¿Qué era un pastel de crema o qué? Se apretó contra la pierna de Harry. Éste, al notar el movimiento, lo miró, y miró alrededor. Se dio cuenta de las miradas que le echaban a Draco, y se enfureció. Por Merlín¡era un niño pequeño¿Qué estaba pasando en Hogwarts¿Se había convertido en un nido de enfermos mentales o qué? Harto de todos, se paró en medio del comedor (atrayendo las miradas de los pocos que aun no les miraban), cogió a Draco en brazos, y dirigiéndose con voz fría (y en plan borde) a los que estaban allí, preguntó:

-¿No tenéis mejores cosas que hacer?

Un escalofrío recorrió las columnas de todos los que le escucharon, haciendo que fijasen la vista en el plato que tenían delante. Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, y Harry sentó a Draco en un banco, y se sentó a su lado, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Hari está enfadado por algo? – Draco lo miraba con sus grandes ojos plata.

-No, no me pasa nada. – Seguía enfurruñado con los otros alumnos. Draco estaba a su cuidado, y no iba a permitir que ninguno de "esos" se le acercase. (N/a: un poquito posesivo se nos está volviendo Harry…).

-¡Hari, Hari! Ven, ven. – Draco le hacía gestos para que se agachase a su altura, que quería decirle algo al oído. Harry bajó la cabeza, y en ese momento, Draco le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Después soltó una risita, y se tapó la boca con las manos. (N/a¡Que monooooo!º/º). - ¡Acias Hari! – Draco quería agradecer a Harry el haberle protegido de aquella gente, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No habría sido normal que un niño de cinco años le explicase lo que había significado para él su apoyo. No, los niños eran más naturales, se dejaban llevar más por lo que sentían en aquel momento. Así que decidió ser espontáneo.

A Harry se le subieron los colores al sentir el beso de Draco. No se esperaba una reacción así por parte del niño. Le sonrió, feliz.

-¡Hari ya no está enfadado!

-Es listo el pequeño…

Todos se giraron para ver quién había hablado. Ron, al verlo, enrojeció, y hundió la cara en el plato (metafóricamente hablando, no llegó a hundirla en la comida, pero casi), mientras se preguntaba si no sería mejor esconderse debajo del banco. Porque el recién llegado era, nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini (N/a: Aunque ya lo habíamos intuido todas…¬¬).

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Zabini? – Harry en plan borde…

-Pues he venido para saber qué tal estaba Draco… Al fin y al cabo, es mi mejor amigo, y me preocupa…

En aquel momento, Draco se planteó contarle todo a Blaise, ya que éste le ayudaría, pero decidió que mejor no.

-¡Hola¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy Blaise.

-¿Blis?

-…Casi… Pero me puedes llamar así... (N/a¿No os da una pequeña sensación de _dejà vù?_)(Por cierto, no se como se escribe…).Pues a Harry sí que le dio. Era lo que le había dicho Draco cuando se encontraron. Ahora, como le dijese a Zabini "me gustas", a Harry le daba un soponcio. Pero no pasó. Draco solo le dijo a Blaise que se quedase a comer con ellos allí.

-¡Blis¡Come con nosotros!

-Pero Draco… Soy un Slytherin… Yo no puedo comer aquí…

Draco pilló un berrinche. - ¡Daco quere que Blis coma aquíííííí! Todo el comedor se les quedó mirando. Para evitar más comentarios, Blaise decidió quedarse.

-Vale, vale, tú ganas… Me sentaré.

-¡Sí¡Blis se sienta aquí! – Señaló un hueco que había a su lado, y Blaise se sentó. Pero¿adivináis quien estaba sentado a su lado¡Bingo¡Ron Weasley! (N/a: Para que os hagáis una idea, de izquierda a derecha: Harry, Draco, Blaise y Ron. Enfrente: Dean, Seamus, Neville y Ginny. Hermione está perdida por allí…). Cuando Ron vio que Blaise se sentaba a su lado, se planteó seriamente la idea de meterse debajo de la mesa, para que Blaise no le viese. Pero era demasiado tarde…

-Buenos días Ron…

_/Merlín, qué voz…/_ - Esto… Hola… (N/a: Aquí tenemos a un Ron de color granate…)

Draco no se había perdido ni una letra de la conversación (N/a: Sí, de esa súper-larga conversación…), y como el niño nos ha salido listo, se dio cuenta que allí había algo (N/a: Tampoco era tan difícil…). _/Vaya, vaya… Así que a Weasley le gusta Blaise… Muy interesante… ¿Y Blaise? Le sigue el juego, diría que también le hace gracia…Jujuu, lo que me voy a divertir con estos dos… ¿Pero qué le pasa a Harry? Está mirando a Blaise con cara de asesino…/_

Y es que a Harry no le había sentado nada bien eso de que Blaise fuese el mejor amigo de Draco. _¡Y encima se queda aquí¡Pero qué morro! Pero Harry, que no te ha hecho nada… ¿Por qué te enfadas¡Porque está acaparando toda la atención de Draco¿Y eso del mejor amigo? Tranquilo, es como Ron y tú… Mejores amigos, pero nada más…/_ Y mientras Harry se liaba con sus pensamientos, entró Ginny en escena.

-Así que Blaise Zabini¿no?

-Sí…

-Soy Ginny Weasley. Hermana de este idiota de aquí. – Señalando a un Ron que se quería hacer invisible. A Blaise no le cayó muy bien la chica. Iba de guapa por la vida, y de superior. Y parecía ser de las que iba detrás de todo bicho viviente que estuviese bueno. Y eso no le gustaba. (N/a: Claro, le gustan más timiditos, así como Ron .). Y por lo visto, no se equivocó con sus apreciaciones.

-...

-Oye, Blaise… ¿Querrás quedar algún día para conocernos mejor? – Y mientras decía esto, movió la pierna por debajo de la mesa, para acariciar la de Blaise. Pero calculó mal la distancia, y frotó la de su hermano. Éste, que se estaba cagando en todo al ver las intenciones de su hermana, no se esperaba un toque en su pierna, y pegó un salto, que lo desequilibró. Y se tambaleó, cayendo encima de Blaise, que reaccionó rápido, y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se miraron a los ojos, por un momento. Esa mirada lo decía todo, sin decir nada. Ámbar y celeste. Pero Ron reaccionó, y se levantó de la mesa, con un exquisito rubor (pensamiento de Blaise) cubriéndole las mejillas (y posiblemente todo el cuerpo – pensamiento de la autora.). Y salió del Gran Comedor rápidamente.

Blaise lo miró salir, sonriendo. Harry se dio cuenta que había algo oculto por allí, entre Ron y el Slytherin. Decidió preguntárselo después a su amigo, cuando estuviera más tranquilo. _/A lo mejor ese chico tiene algo que ver con que Ron estuviera tan feliz ayer…Mmmm… Ya lo veremos…/_

Pero la tranquilidad volvió a desaparecer. Pansy Parkinson, flanqueada por Crabbe y Goyle se habían acercado a la mesa. Draco soltó un chillido, y se aferró al brazo de Harry. Éste lo acercó más hacia sí.

- ¿Qué queréis?

-¡Queremos que nos des a Draco ahora mismo!

-¡No¡Draco está a mi cuidado!

-¡Pero si ni siquiera eres un Slytherin!

-¿Y eso qué tendrá que ver?

-¡Si Draco estuviese en sus plenas facultades, no permitiría ni que te acercases!

-Sí, pero ese no es el caso. Él quiere estar conmigo, y yo quiero cuidarlo. ¡Así que vosotros no entráis para nada aquí! – Aquí Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Grrrr! (N/a: Gruñido al más puro estilo Gryffindor…) ¡Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas, Potter! – Dispuestos a saltar sobre Draco…

-¡Alto!

Miradas hacia quien habló. Tres de odio por interrumpir, y dos aliviadas, por lo mismo.

-¿Blaise¿Por qué nos detienes¡Tú tendrías que estar con nosotros!

-Pero Pans, ellos quieren estar juntos… ¿por qué no les dejas?

-¡Es un Gryffindor!

-¿Y qué? Eso es una tonta rivalidad… ¿Qué importa ser Gryffindor o ser Slytherin? Lo importante es cómo es la persona…

-¡Pero es Potter, Blaise¡Si Draco estuviese normal, ni se le acercaría!

-Pero este Draco quiere estar con Potter. Y lo siento, Pans, pero tú no eres nadie para decidir lo contrario…

-¡Soy su prometida!

-Eso es porque te autoproclamaste su prometida. Pero en realidad no eres nada suyo…

-Pero… Pero…

-Nada de peros, Pans… tengo razón y lo sabes… Pero no es tan malo…Potter cuidará bien de Draco mientras esté así¿verdad, Potter?

-Claro – Por supuesto que lo cuidaría. ¿Qué se habían creído?

-Más te vale que lo cuides bien, Potter, porque como me entere que le has hecho algo…

-Puedes estar tranquila. – Harry aguantó la mirada de Pansy por un momento, hasta que ella rompió el contacto, y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pues… nada… Ya me marcho… - Y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, seguida por Crabbe y Goyle. Harry miró a Blaise, interrogante.

-Tranquilo, se le pasará. Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos, Draco, Potter…

-Esto… Soy Harry… - Ni él mismo sabía qué le había empujado a decirle al Slytherin que le llamase por su nombre. Pero lo había juzgado mal al principio… El chico era una buena persona. Si su intuición era buena, y a Ron le gustaba, le animaría.

-Y yo Blaise. – Sonrió. – Hasta luego.

-¡Adiós, Blis! – Draco movía la mano muy animado. Le agradecía a Blaise su defensa y su apoyo. Cuando volviese a su ser normal, hablaría seriamente con Pansy.

-¿Nos vamos nosotros también, Draco? – Allí estaba Harry, mirándole con una sonrisa de esas que te derriten.

-¡Sí!

Y salieron del Gran Comedor, detrás de Blaise.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Holaaaa! Que tal el chap? Kyaaaaaaaah! Mi Dray es taaan monoooo! >. Dándole besitos a Harry! Como se aprovecha el niño, eh?;) Nos ha salido listo el pequeño! Pero qué monoooo! Yo quiero una foto del besitooooo!

Muxas gracias por sus reviews a: **the angel of the dreams **(obvio de quien está enamorado Harry...xD De un hermoso rubito! Por desgracia no hay muchos Dean/Seam, que pena...T-T El xico de Nev? En dos capítulos tienes la respuesta!), **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL **(yo también busqué información de Blaise!xD Pero no sale casi nada...Y-Y Las clases? En el próximo chap!), **andromeda black** (el novio de Nev saldrá en dos capítulos! Dean/Seam son de mis parejas preferidas!n.n Blaise intentará seducir a Ron... ¿lo conseguirá?xD Y sí, Harry es taaaan inocente...), **Eri mond licht **(todos gays, por supuesto! Mi sueño hecho realidad! Muxas gracias por decirme cuando es el cumpleaños de Dray!n.n Nadie más me contestó... En este chap tampoco hay mucha acción, lo siento...u.u), **ManDark** (más! más! más! Toma más!xD Hubo bastantes personas que creyeron también que lo que le pasaba a Dray en la bañera era que volvía a su tamaño natural! Sinceramente, a mí no se me había ocurrido!xD Pero no, aún queda muuuucho para que vuelva a su cuerpo!), **Gabrielle Black** (me alegro que te guste el fic!n/n Aquí tienes la actualización!), **Pan d'thor **(Dean/Seam me encantan, menudo par de locos! Bueno, que las chicas se hagan yuris no me importa, mientras no molesten a mis niños homos...n.n), **luzy snape **(toma, toma, cada vez tendrás un poco menos de intriga! (o más aún, quien sabe!xD), a Harry le sale la vena protectora con Dray, y el pequeño es taaaan monooo!) y **Alega Sumino-Sham **(te dejé intrigada? Lo siento, no era mi intención! Vale, a quien quiero engañar? Claro que era mi intención! Muajajajaaaa me encanta dejar con las ganas! El chico de Nev saldrá de aquí a dos capítulos!).

Bueno, me despido por ahora! Un besazooooo! Xaooo


	11. Chapter 11

Holaaa! Por fin el tan esperado capítulo 11! (esperado?¬¬ Ejem!) n.nU Os dejo con él!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, eso ya lo sabemos todos... Y no gano ni un miserable knut! T.T Que dura es la vida... ú.ù

_/entre barras y en cursiva/_ - Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Al salir del comedor, se encontraron a Ron escondido detrás de una armadura.

-¿Ron?

-¡Wah¡Harry, no me pegues esos sustos!

-¿Qué hacías detrás de la armadura?

-¿Yo? _/Espiar a Blaise cuando pasa… / _Esto… emmm… ¡Te esperaba, Harry!

-¿Me esperabas escondido?

-Esto… ¡Sí! Quería darte un susto…

-Pues por lo visto, el susto te lo he dado yo… _/Merlín, Ron miente peor que Neville…/_.

-¡Pues sí! Jajajaa – Risa exageradamente fingida.- Bueno… ¿Vamos para clase?

-Sí. Vamos, Draco.

-¿Hari le da la manita a Daco para que no se pierda? (N/a: Que listo es mi pequeñoooo!n-n)

Harry sonrió al pequeño y le dio la mano, que Draco tomó con fuerza.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

-Dos horas de pociones… Pero, ahora que pienso, si Snape no está… ¿Crees que vendrá un sustituto, o nos dejarán la hora libre?

-Ahora lo sabremos… Por cierto…- Harry bajó la voz, para que no le escuchase el pequeño.- No es que me queje… pero¿por qué ignoras a Draco?

-Mira, Harry. Sabes que el hurón no me gusta. Si tú te comprometiste a cuidarlo, allá tú, no me pidas que encima sea agradable con él. Lo único que haré, porque eres mi mejor amigo, será ignorarlo, hacer como que no existe, como si nunca hubiese entrado en nuestras vidas…

Harry comprendió que Ron estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, y pensó que con el paso del tiempo, Draco y él se acabarían soportando. Decidió cambiar de tema, y entonces una idea malévola se paseó por su mente.

-Por cierto, Ron… ¿Qué pasa con Blaise?

Reacción inmediata: encendimiento exagerado de la cara de Ron. Draco soltó una risita disimulada, Harry iba a lo directo.

-¿B… B… Blaise¿Qué es lo que tiene que pasar con Blaise?

-No me engañes, Ron, sé que os conocéis… Sino¿por qué al sentarse a la mesa ha dicho: "Buenos días, Ron"?

-Eeeeh… _/Piensa Ron, piensa…/_ ¿Por qué nos conocemos de clase?

-Claro… ¿Y por qué no ha saludado a Seamus, o a Neville, si también están en la misma clase?

-Estooo… ¿Por qué mi pelo se recuerda con más facilidad que el de Neville?

-Ron… - Harry ya estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-¡En serio que no lo sé, Harry! _¡No puedo decírselo¡Se reiría de mí/_

-Ron… Yo creía que me considerabas tu mejor amigo, pero veo que estaba equivocado… -Harry en plan shoujo, con brillitos y tímidos rayos de sol de fondo, mientras corría por el pasillo en círculos, y de sus grandes ojos brotaban ríos de lágrimas que ondeaban a su paso.

-¡No, Harry¡Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo!

-Entonces¿por qué no quieres contarme lo que pasó con Blaise? – Harry se detuvo en seco, mientras los brillitos y los rayos de sol desaparecían.

-¡Pero si no fue nada¡Vale, vale, te lo contaré!

Y, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Ron explicó lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Blaise. Una vez finalizada la explicación, Ron miró a Harry, con miedo a lo que le podría decir. Pero lo que no se esperó nunca fue que Harry lo derribase de un abrazo. Y como Harry todavía llevaba a Draco de la mano, lo arrastró con él. Resultado: Los tres cayeron al suelo, quedando en plan sandwitch.

-¿Harry? – Ron quedó aplastado por el peso de los otros dos.

-¡Ron, cuanto me alegro que te hayas enamorado!

-¿E…Enamorado? – Ron volvió a ruborizarse.- ¿Qui…Quién ha dicho algo de enamorado?

-Vamos, Ron, sabes que estás enamorado de Blaise…

-Hmpf… - Ron estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-Bueno, que sepas que te apoyo en esto…

Se levantaron del suelo, básicamente porque varios alumnos los miraban con caras raras. Ciertamente no era muy normal ver a tres chicos, uno encima de otro, tirados por el suelo.

Siguieron su camino hasta el aula de pociones, en las mazmorras. Al llegar a la puerta, vieron a Pansy abrazando a Blaise, y a Ron le hirvió la sangre. ¿Qué hacía ésa abrazando a _su_ Blaise? Cuando estaba a punto de ir a ahorcarla, apareció el profesor Dumbledore, y Ron tuvo que posponer sus instintos asesinos. Entraron a clase, y se sentaron.

-Señores…- Dumbledore habló.- Hasta que vuelva el profesor Snape, yo seré su sustituto en las clases de pociones. Comencemos. Hoy realizarán esta poción. – Con un movimiento de varita, los ingredientes y los pasos aparecieron en la pizarra. – Los pondré por parejas, orden de lista. Veamos… Lavender Brown con Millicent Bullstrode, Seamus Finnigan y Vincent Crabbe, Hermione Granger con… ¿dónde está?

-Hermione ayer se encontraba mal…

-Sí, y hoy le dolía tanto la cabeza que no se ha podido levantar. – Parvati y Lavender lo sabían bien, aparte que compartían habitación con ella, eran las reinas de los cotilleos.

-De acuerdo… Pues continuemos…Neville Longbottom con Gregory Goyle. – Un suspiro general salió de la clase. Mejor alejarse del caldero de esos dos…- Parvati Patil con Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter… como tiene que cuidar al pequeño Draco Malfoy, ellos dos irán juntos… Dean Thomas con Theodore Nott, y finalmente, Ron Weasley con Blaise Zabini… - En aquel momento, Ron lloraba de felicidad, mientras daba gracias a todos los dioses por ser un Weasley.- Siéntense con su pareja, y comiencen la poción. Si tienen dudas, vengan a preguntarme.

-Te toca con Blaise¿eh? – Harry le guiñó un ojo a Ron, provocando que se sonrojase.- ¡Ve y aprovecha!

-¿Qué aproveche para qué? – Pero Ron no pudo preguntar más, ya que Harry lo empujó hacia donde estaba Blaise. Pero con tan mala suerte (N/a: O buena xD), que tropezó, y se cayó, siendo aguantado en el último momento por Blaise. Quedaron cerca, MUY cerca, quietos, sin percatarse que el tiempo pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que Ron cayó en la cuenta, y se separó, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Draco y Harry sonreían satisfechos, mientras que Albus Dumbledore, miraba fijamente la escena, también con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios (N/a¿Es que a este hombre no se le escapa ni una? Por lo visto no…¬¬).

Ignorando su sonrojo, Ron comenzó a trabajar en la poción. Intentaba tranquilizarse, cosa difícil con Blaise a su lado, codo con codo.

-Ron…

_/Merlín¡qué voz más sexy! Es tan grave que hasta te dan escalofríos… Me encantaría escucharlo gemir mientras hacemos… ¡Argh¡Ron¿Se puede saber en qué puñetas estas pensando/_ -¿Sí?

-Parece que tienes facilidad para perder el equilibrio cuando yo estoy cerca…

-¿Eh¿Cuándo estás cerca¡No! Siempre tengo facilidad para caerme… ¡Espera¿Qué estoy diciendo¡Yo no tengo ninguna facilidad para caerme¡Y menos delante de ti! Bueno¡ni delante de ti ni delante de nadie! Quiero decir, que…– El pobre Ron ya no sabía qué decía, de tan confuso que estaba.

Blaise lo miraba ir subiendo gradualmente de color, le encantaba ver a su leoncito en ese estado.

Volvamos al caldero de Harry y Draco. Este último se aburría, porque Harry estaba pendiente de hacer la poción, y no de él. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y se fijó en Ron y Blaise. El pelirrojo estaba más rojo que su pelo, mientras que el moreno se veía que lo estaba pasando bien. Esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, esos dos iban avanzando.

-¿De qué te ríes, Draco? – Ups, Harry lo había pillado…

-¡Daco se ríe de Blis y Lon!

-¿Lon?

-¡Sí¡Lon está del color de su pelo, y a Daco le hace gacia!

-¡Ah, Ron! Sí, está muy gracioso. ¿No te reías de nada más?

-¡No¡Sólo era eso! - ¿Era posible que Harry estuviese sospechando algo¡Mejor un cámbio drástico de tema!- ¡Daco quere hacer poción también!

-No, Draco. Es una poción muy difícil, tú no podrías hacerla…

-Snif… Daco quere poción…

-No, Draco, es peligroso.

-¡Daco quere¡Buaaaah!

Draco empezó a llorar. Otra de las ventajas de ese cuerpo de cinco años, era que llorar le salía con más facilidad. Toda la clase miró hacia donde se encontraban. Harry no sabía qué hacer para calmar a Draco.

-¡Mi Draquito! – Pansy Parkinson se acercó corriendo, y cogió al pequeño en brazos. Todo fue tan rápido, que para cuando Draco se dio cuenta, Pansy ya lo estaba abrazando.- Estúpido Potter, me dijiste que lo cuidarías bien. Y no lo has hecho. No tienes derecho a cuidarlo…

Y aprovechando que todos se habían quedado parados, salió corriendo de la clase, con el niño en brazos. Cuando Harry reaccionó, ya era tarde.

-¡Draco!

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Holaaa! Qué tal? Un terremoto se adueña del suelo de la habitación, y un enorme barullo se escucha a las espaldas de Piru. Ésta se gira, y ve como una masa furiosa corre detrás de Pansy, intentando matarla. Jejejeee n.nU No me extrañaría que después de esto quisierais matar a Pansy, y de paso a mí también! Pero noooo! Sin autora no hay fic!xD

Bueno, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a: **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL** (por el momento no tengo planeado que Lucy o Narcisa se enteren de que su niño volvió a la infancia!xD Muchisimas gracias por la info de Blis!n.n), **Eri mond licht** (siento si hice que Ginny te cayese gorda, lo queyo no la aguanto!), **ManDark** (que ansias tienes, eh?xD Aquí tienes más y más! Lo que pasa con Blay, es que yo escribí esto antes de leerme el 6º libro, así que mi Blay fue un poco la inventada del siglo!xD Pero es más mono, a que sí?n.n), the **angel of the dreams** (bueno, ya solo te queda un capítulo para descubrir al misterioso novio de Nev! Harry es celoso celoso con su rubito, así que yo de ti iría con cuidado!xD Blay dice que te agradece la ayuda, y que te avisará para tirarle algún hechizo a la pelirroja!xD), **Tanos** (me alegro que te guste la historia!n/./n Aquí tienes un nuevo chap!), **andromeda black** (veo que te gustan mis parejitas!n.n Yo las adoroooo! Por ahora Herm no va a aparecer, pero llegará pronto... Fundé el Club Odiamos a Ginny Weasley, te apuntas?xD), **Alega Sumino-Sham** (Ale, limpiate la baba, que me inundas la habitación! Ya se que chibi Dray es una monada, ya... Pero luego tendré que fregar yo!xD) y **Pan d'thor** (Dray? Inocencia? Perdona, hablamos de la misma persona?xDD No, no, que es una auténtica monada! El novio de Nev no es ni Crabbe ni Goyle, Dios me libre!O.o Que miedoooo! Pobre Nev, nunca le haría algo así! Pero siento decirte que tampoco es Ernie n.n). Muxisimas graciaaaas a todos!

Bueno, y por ahora Piru se despide! Un besazooooo! Xaooo


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaaa! El capítulo 12, ueh! Esta vez no he tardado nada en subirloooo! Nada de quejas!xD Por fin se descubre quien es el "misterioso" novio de Nev!n.n

Venga, no entretengo más, a leer!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen (buaaa, Piru quere a Blay para ella solitaaaa!Y-Y), y no gano nada de nada con escribir esto.

_/entre barras y en cursiva/ _- Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Harry se quedó parado por un momento, no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar hacía nada. Rápidamente, un pensamiento se adueñó de su mente¡Pansy Parkinson se acababa de llevar a Draco¡Ah, no, eso sí que no¡Draco era suyo! (N/a: esos posesivismos…¬¬).

-¡Draco!

Se levantó corriendo de su sitio, y salió por la puerta. Dumbledore lo miró desaparecer con una sonrisa, y siguió leyendo el periódico (N/a¿pero en serio ese es el director de Hogwarts?o.O).

Por su parte, Ron se había levantado al ver irse a Harry, pero se quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer. O seguía a Harry para ayudarle a buscar a Malfoy, arriesgándose a una posible expulsión, o se quedaba donde estaba, arriesgándose a que luego su mejor amigo no le volviese a dirigir la palabra, por no haberle ayudado. En ese dilema estaba, cuando alguien decidió por él.

-¡Vamos! – Blaise lo tomó de la muñeca, tiró de él hacia la puerta y salieron de la clase.

Dumbledore, que había levantado la vista del periódico, esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, y volvió a su lectura.

Los demás alumnos se miraban entre ellos con caras de no-entiendo-nada-de-lo-que-está-pasando. Pero de repente…

-¡PUM!

El caldero de Neville explotó (cosa extraña en él…¬¬ Pobrete Nev), y toda la poción lo roció. Pronto, las zonas cubiertas por la poción empezaron a hincharse, y a tomar un color verdoso asqueroso.

-¡Neville! – Dean y Seamus se acercaron a él, pero no podían tocarle, por miedo a empezarse a hinchar ellos también.

-¡Jajajaa¡La única poción que le sale bien a Longbottom en su vida, y se la ha tenido que echar por encima¡Juajuaaa!

Dean y Seamus se giraron, dispuestos a echarle un maleficio a Bullstrode, pero alguien se les adelantó.

-_Furnunculus._- La cara de Bullstrode se llenó de granos apestosos inyectados en pus. Dean y Seamus se giraron, para ver quien le había lanzado la maldición.

-Nott… - Así era, Theodore Nott. Éste se agachó a la altura de Neville, y lo tomó en brazos, levantándolo del suelo.

-Théo… - Neville musitó, rojo como un tomate.- Mejor que no me cojas, porque te mancharás de poción… Además…estamos en medio de la clase…

-Nev… - Lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa cariñosa.- No te preocupes. Ahora lo que importa eres tú, hay que llevarte a la enfermería.

Y con Neville en brazos, salió de la clase, en dirección a la enfermería. Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente, y volvió a leer su periódico (N/a¿de verdad no le importa? Los alumnos están pasando de él de mala manera, yéndose de la clase cuando les da la gana, y sin avisar… ¡Y encima está más feliz que unas castañuelas!). Dean y Seamus se habían quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión, esto sí que no se lo esperaban.

-…Neville, nuestro pequeño…

-…Está con…

-¿Está saliendo…

-…con Theodore Nott?

-Pe… Pero…

-Es un Slytherin…

-Aunque…

-…bien pensado…

-¡Si hace feliz a nuestro Nev…

-… nosotros le apoyaremos!

-¡Seamus, te amo!

-¡Y yo a ti, Dean!

Y ante la mirada asombrada del resto de la clase, se besaron. Dumbledore sonrió todavía más ampliamente (N/a: viejo voyeurista…¬¬), pero no volvió la vista hacia su periódico ésta vez, sino que se quedó mirando el morreo interminable que se daban sus alumnos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo en medio de la clase, se separaron bruscamente, mientras sus rostros adquirían un lindo tono granate.

-Estoooo… Emm… Cof, cof… Emmmm… Sólo es amor fraternal…

-Claaaaro, señor Finnigan, por supuesto que solo es amor fraternal¿quién ha dicho lo contrario? – Dumbledore los miraba con cara divertida, mientras ellos sudaban del nerviosismo que llevaban en ese momento.

-Profesor… ¿Podemos ir a la enfermería, a ver cómo está Neville?

-No sé si será una buena idea, señor Thomas, podrían interrumpir algo… Aunque, bien pensado… Sí, les acompañaré a verle.

Y con un movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer el periódico que estaba leyendo, y se levantó de la mesa.

-Señores…- Se dirigió al resto de la clase.- La clase ha terminado por hoy. El próximo día continuaremos con la poción que estaban elaborando hoy. Buenos días.

Y salió de la clase, tranquilamente. Dean y Seamus estaban a punto de ser acosados por Parvati y Lavender, que querían saber todos los detalles de su relación (N/a: fanáticas del yaoi…o), pero les salvó Dumbledore, al asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

-Señor Thomas, señor Finnigan¿no íbamos a la enfermería?

-¡Sí, vamos! – Y se alejaron corriendo de aquellas dos locas, agradecidos por la interrupción.

* * *

Nada más salir de la clase de pociones, Pansy Parkinson había corrido con Draco en brazos, recorriendo pasillos y escaleras. Draco no había parado de retorcerse inquieto, intentando soltarse de su agarre, mientras chillaba. Pansy no tuvo más remedio que hechizarlo _petrificus totallus _.

-Perdona, Draquito, pero es lo mejor…

Y siguió corriendo, con el niño petrificado entre los brazos. No sabía a donde iba, lo único que sabía era que debía alejarse lo más posible de las mazmorras. Como respondiendo a su deseo, encontró una puerta a su izquierda, y entró en un aula. Cerró la puerta y la selló con un hechizo de bloqueo. Dejó al pequeño petrificado en el suelo, y cuando se disponía a revocar el hechizo, algo en el fondo de la habitación le llamó la atención. Y allí se dirigió.

El extraño objeto era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Al acercarse más a él, Pansy vio que en la parte superior había una inscripción grabada: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse._

-¿Qué debe significar esto? – Murmuró. - ¡Espera! Si lo lees al revés… "Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo"… ¿Cómo¿El deseo de mi corazón¿Qué significa¿Qué este espejo reflejará el deseo de mi corazón? Eso quiere decir… ¡Que veré como Draco y yo estaremos juntos!

Y mientras hablaba, se detuvo justo enfrente del espejo, para ver lo que reflejaba.

-¡AAAAAH!

* * *

Harry corría a ciegas por los pasillos. En su cabeza sólo había un pensamiento: encontrar a Draco. No sabía hacia dónde corría, sólo sabía que debía encontrar al pequeño a toda costa.

-¡Harry¡Harry!

El aludido se paró en seco, y miró hacia el origen de los gritos. Corriendo se acercaban Ron y Blaise, éste último llevando de la muñeca al pelirrojo. Al alcanzarle, pararon a tomar aliento. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban agarrados, y se separaron rápidamente, Ron sonrojándose en el acto, y Blaise reprimiendo a duras penas una sonrisa satisfecha. Pese a lo preocupado que estaba Harry, no pudo evitar reírse (disimuladamente, eso sí) de la situación. Pero Draco volvió a su cabeza, y se puso serio.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí¿Y la clase?

-Vinimos a ayudarte, compañero.

-Tú lo entiendo, Ron, pero¿y Blaise¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy a ayudarte a encontrar a Draco. – Simple y llanamente.- El pequeño quiere estar contigo, así que…

-Pero… no sé si soy el más indicado para cuidar de él…

-¿Lo dices por lo que ha dicho Pansy? Bah, no pienses más en ello… Está enfadada porque Draco prefiere estar contigo antes que estar con ella (N/a: No, si todas le entendemos…). Y como no podía por las buenas, ha decidido hacerlo por las malas. Pero ya verás lo contento que se pondrá Draco al ver que vas a buscarlo.

-¡Quizá tengas razón! – Harry se animó.- ¡Vamos!

Pero se paró, no sabía por donde comenzar a buscar. Dar vueltas sin sentido estaba bien, pero no cuando ibas acompañado…

-¿Empezamos por la Sala Común de Slytherin? Seguramente Pansy habrá pensado que no podríais entrar allí. Claro, que no contaba con que yo os ayudaría…

Y hacia allí se dirigieron, Harry con el corazón en un puño, teniendo el presentimiento que no iban a encontrarlo allí…

* * *

Por su parte, Dean y Seamus seguían a Dumbledore por el pasillo, camino de la enfermería, todavía cohibidos por lo que había pasado en clase.

-Bueno, por lo menos Ron no ha puesto el grito en el cielo… - Dean le dijo en un susurro a su chico.

-¡Claro, quizá porque ¿no estaba?- Seamus levantó la voz más de lo necesario, provocando que Dumbledore se girase para ver qué pasaba. Dean le tapó la boca, sonriendo nervioso al director, hasta que éste volvió a mirar al frente.

-Bueno¿no te preocupaba cómo podríamos decírselo a todos¡Pues ya no debes preocuparte!n.nU – Seamus le lanzó una mirada asesina.

* * *

Harry seguía a Ron y Blaise, dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras, y a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Ron había conseguido decir siete palabras (¡todo un récord!) seguidas sin tartamudear o quedarse en blanco (un gran logro estando delante de Blaise). Harry sonreía disimulado, pensando en lo tontos que nos ponemos cuando nos enamoramos.

De repente, Harry escuchó un grito, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se giró y se dirigió hacia donde creyó que estaba el origen.

-… ¿No crees, Harry? – Ron y Blaise miraron hacia atrás, para saber lo que opinaba el moreno, pero éste ya había doblado la esquina y había desaparecido.- ¿Harry!

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Holaaaaa! Qué tal os ha parecido? Nuestro misterioso personaje era, nada más y nada menos que Theodore Nott! Wiiii! Théo, Théo, te adoroooo! Me encanta la pareja que hace con Nev!n.n

Ah! No lo comenté, pero en este fic no va a haber Voldy ni mortífagos, así que Théo no es uno de ellos! Es un chico un poco sinverguenza (pero claro, que Sly que se precie no lo es?xD), de pelo y ojos profundamente negros, y que está enamorado hasta los huesitos de su niño Nev! (creo que no es necesario que explique que es recíproco esto del enamoramiento hasta los huesos...) Pero bueno, tengo planeado que salga más, así que ya lo ireis viendo! Quien se imaginaba que el novio era él?

Muxisimas gracias por sus reviews a: **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL** (bueno, respecto al rescate de Dray, ya estamos más cerca!xD), **Eri mond licht** (siento si te pareció muy corto, pero así son todos! Pero aquí tienes más!n.n), **the angel of the dreams** (ya he actualizado! Ya no tengo castigo, bieeeen!xD Apoyamos el Ron/Blay! Piru agitando pompones Mira! Allí estan Pansy y Ginny! MUERTEEEEE!xDDD), **angeldark-ladyhana** (ueeeh! Bienvenidaa!n.n Pobre mi Dray, lo tiene crudo en ese pequeño cuerpo!xD Pero bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga, no?xD), **ManDark **(bueno, piensa que Blay tiene doble personalidad, o algo así...xD Bueno, con respecto a lo de las escritoras de slash, que yaoiamos a todo macho disponible (xD), a lo mejor es algun tipo de alergia primaveral o así!xD A ver, a mi me fascina el yaoi, así que todo tipo viviente que caiga en mis manos, irremediablemente va a acabar siendo gay!n.n), **Alega Sumino-Sham** (bueno, Pansy recibirá su merecido, pero de una forma "algo" distinta... Y tú no sirves para la pregunta, que ya sabías que era Théo!xD) y **Pan d'thor** (yieeeh! acertaste con Théo! Justin? o.O Por qué se te ocurrió? ó.ô Creo que todas hubiésemos raptado a Dray, si Pans no se nos hubiese adelantado!xD Ron y Blay te agradecen tus buenos deseos, y esperan que te vaya todo bien a ti también!n.n). Os adorooooo! Mil gracias!n.n

Y por ahora, esto es todo amigos!xD Piru se despide!Xaoooooo


	13. Chapter 13

Holaaaa! Weeeh! Esta vez no he tardado nada nada en subir el chap!n.n Ni una semana, mi record/Piru se pone a dar saltos por la habitación/ Jejee, bueno, os dejo con el chap!

**Disclaimer: **Por una gran desgracia de la vida, los personajes de HP no me pretenecen... JK fue más rápida... ú.ù

_/entre barras y en cursiva/ _- Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Mientras, en la enfermería, encontramos a Neville Longbottom sentado en una camilla, con Theodore Nott sentado a su lado, en una silla.

-Suerte que han venido rápido, señor Longbottom. Ahora si se bebe esta poción, se le bajará la hinchazón. Si llegan a tardar un poco más, hubiese sido más difícil, pero han llegado a tiempo… Tómese la poción, y cuando la hinchazón remita y desaparezca, podrá marcharse. Y usted también debería tomar unos tragos, señor Nott, para que desaparezcan las ampollas que le han salido en los brazos, por haber cargado al señor Longbottom. Debo dejarles, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. En cuanto desaparezcan las zonas hinchadas, podrán marcharse. Buenos días.

-Gracias, Madame Pomfrey.

Neville y Theodore bebieron la poción, y a los pocos minutos ya les había hecho efecto, y la hinchazón había desaparecido.

-Nev… - Theodore lo miró juguetón.- ¿Te has dado cuenta que estamos solos en la enfermería?

-Sí, me había dado cuenta.- Neville le correspondió con una sonrisa traviesa. De repente, en un movimiento rápido, cogió a Théo del cuello de la camisa, y lo atrajo hacia sí, hasta colocarlo encima suyo, sobre la camilla (N/a¡Atención¡Ha sido Nev el que lleva la iniciativa! Y parecía tímido el chico… O.O). Théo se quedó sorprendido durante un segundo, pero al momento reaccionó, y rió suavemente.

-Así que queremos jugar¿eh? – Le dijo lanzándole una pícara mirada, que Nev respondió con una sonrisa pillina.

-Por supuesto… - Es lo último que pudo decir antes que los labios de Théo se apropiasen de los suyos, en un beso suave, que al momento se tornó hambriento y apasionado. A Théo le encantaba esa cara oculta de Neville, que solo él sabía que existía, y que aparecía pocas veces. Mejor aprovecharla…

Como estaba apoyado en sus brazos, a ambos lados del cuerpo de Neville, para no aplastarle, Théo fue bajando por el cuello de Neville, mordiéndolo suavemente. Neville intentaba contener los escalofríos que le provocaba su chico, aunque los intentos eran vanos. Decidió no permanecer pasivo, y enroscó ambas piernas en la cintura de Théo, provocando una agradable fricción de ambos cuerpos. Un jadeo se escapó de las bocas de los dos jóvenes, reprimido por un nuevo beso apasionado.

-¡Neville!

Después del susto inicial, Nev y Théo se separaron rápidamente al escuchar el grito, mientras un par de exaltados Dean y Seamus se abalanzaban sobre Nev, y lo envolvían en un abrazo, sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Théo miraba la escena con cara de ¿qué-ha-sido-eso, mientras observaba como, gradualmente, su novio se iba poniendo púrpura. Finalmente, Dean y Seamus aflojaron el agarre asfixian… digoooo, el abrazo, y Nev pudo respirar. Los dos Gryffindor locos, lo miraron con cara de adoración, y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Neville…

-Nuestro Nev…

-Nuestro pequeño Nev…

-¡Qué orgullosos estamos de ti! – Mientras decían esto, volvieron a abrazar al moreno, mientras millones de ríos de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Tú!

-¡Theodore Nott! – Miraron a Théo con el ceño fruncido. Éste tragó saliva, imaginándose lo que podrían llegar a hacerle ese par de locos. Ellos lo observaban de arriba abajo, evaluándole. Finalmente…

-¡Bienvenido a la familiaaaaa! – Y también lo atraparon en uno de sus patentados-abrazos-asfixiantes.

-Pero cuidadito…

-Como le hagas algo a Nev…

-Como lo pase mal por tu culpa…

-Te las verás con nosotros…

-Nunca le haría nada que pudiese hacerle daño. – No había ningún tipo de duda reflejada en sus ojos negros.

Dean y Seamus volvieron a emocionarse, y abrazaron a Théo y Nev, estrangulándolos nuevamente, mientras lloraban. Entre el agarre de los Gryffindor, Théo miró hacia la puerta, y vio, como en un segundo plano, al director, Albus Dumbledore, que los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (N/a: Reiterando, viejo voyeurista…¬¬). Después de un guiño, el hombre desapareció, como por arte de magia (N/a: sí, supongo que por eso xD).

* * *

Pansy Parkinson se había quedado tan sorprendida, que no logró reaccionar durante unos cuantos segundos. Al tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de ver reflejado en el espejo, lanzó un enorme grito. 

Se había visto a sí misma reflejada, junto a otra persona. Pero esa otra persona no era Draco, como ella esperaba. No podía creer que hubiese aparecido _esa _persona junto a ella. ¿Qué significaba eso? Según lo que había leído, el espejo reflejaba lo que deseaba tu corazón… ¿Eso quería decir que, en el fondo, ella deseaba estar con esa persona, en vez de con Draco? Entonces… ¿qué era lo que sentía por Draco? Ella lo amaba… ¿no?

Un recuerdo repentino le llegó a la cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

Pansy Parkinson, a los 11 años, el día antes de entrar a Hogwarts, estaba radiante. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a Slytherin y conocer a Draco Malfoy… Suspiró emocionada. Draco Malfoy había estado presente en toda su infancia. Sus padres albergaban la esperanza que su pequeña llegase a casarse con Draco Malfoy, y poder unir las dos familias. Así que ella había crecido con la presencia permanente de Draco Malfoy. Incluso antes de conocerlo, ella había incubado esa misma esperanza que tenían sus padres, de casarse con él. Cuando lo conoció en el tren, sintió que era la máxima de sus aspiraciones infantiles. Y decidió que pasase lo que pasase, acabarían juntos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Es posible que, todos estos años enamorada de Draco hayan sido solo producto de una obsesión? Ya antes de venir a Hogwarts decidí que estaría enamorada de él… ¿Todos estos años he estado creyendo algo que no es?

Pansy estaba en estado de shock. Todo lo que había creído en su vida se había derrumbado en un momento. Distraída, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez, se dirigió hacia la puerta, olvidándose de Draco, que seguía petrificado en el suelo, y la abrió.

* * *

Harry corría por los pasillos, directo hacia el origen de aquel grito que había escuchado. Había algo que le decía que aquel grito estaba relacionado con Draco, de alguna manera. Llegó a un pasillo, que estaba repleto de puertas. _/Muy bien, Harry¿y ahora qué¿Vas llamando a las puertas una por una? ¬¬/_

Repentinamente, una de aquellas puertas se abrió, y salió Pansy Parkinson de la habitación. Harry quedó totalmente sorprendido. Lo último que se esperaba era encontrarse a Pansy en una de aquellas cámaras. Draco volvió a su cabeza, y se acercó a Pansy, hecho una furia.

-¡Parkinson¿Dónde está Draco?

-…Potter… - Pansy estaba como atontada. Estaba pensando, y no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Harry miró por encima de su hombro, y vio a Draco petrificado en medio del suelo de la habitación.

-¡Draco! – Dejó a Pansy, y corrió hacia el niño. Ella siguió caminando, alejándose de allí, todavía sin ser consciente de nada.

Harry se agachó a la altura del niño, y pronunció el contrahechizo. _Finite Incantatem _Draco parpadeó un par de veces, y se tambaleó por el repentino cambio, pero no llegó al suelo, ya que lo sujetaron los brazos de Harry.

-¡Hari¡Hari! – Draco se lanzó a sus brazos, y Harry lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso (N/a¿Le quiere hacer la competencia a Dean y Seamus, o qué?).

Draco estaba más que radiante, ya que Harry había venido a buscarle. Como le había dado tiempo a pensar mientras estaba petrificado, por unos angustiosos minutos había temido que Harry no viniese a buscarle. Había pensado que quizá Harry se habría hartado de él, al ver que se había comportado como un niño mimado. Pero no, Harry había venido buscándole, y, a juzgar por como lo apretaba, también le había echado de menos.

-Draco¿estás bien¿No te ha hecho nada Parkinson?

-¡Daco está bien! La chica no le ha hecho nada a Daco.

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado¿Cómo que se ha atrevido a petrificarte?

-Daco chillaba mucho, porque quería volver con Hari, no quería estar con la chica. – Aquí tenemos a un Harry eufórico porque Draco prefiere estar con él antes que con nadie. – Como Daco gritaba y se movía mucho, esa chica le ha hecho a Daco algo, y Daco ya no se ha podido mover, hasta que ha vuelto Hari. ¿Cómo ha sabido Hari donde estaba Daco?

-He escuchado un grito, y he venido hasta aquí. ¿Quién ha gritado?

-La chica ha gritado. Ha dejado a Daco en el suelo, y ha ido a mirar algo de allí.- Señaló al fondo del cuarto.- Entonces ha gritado, ha vuelto aquí, no le ha hecho caso a Daco, y ha abierto la puerta. ¡Y Hari estaba en la puerta¿Hari ha venido a por Daco¿Hari quere estar con Daco?

-Claro que quiero estar contigo, Draco. No se qué hubiese hecho si no te hubiese encontrado…

-¡Daco quere mucho a Hari! – Y soltándose un poco del agarre de Harry, le dio un tímido beso en los labios al moreno. Soltó una risita alegre, y volvió a abrazarse al cuello del ojiverde.(N/a: Dioooooooos! Mi niñoooo! Que lo ha besadoooo!).

Harry quedó paralizado. ¿Draco Malfoy acababa de besarle? Una calidez recorrió su cuerpo, y apretó más contra sí al pequeño, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Por su parte, Draco se sentía en las nubes. Acababa de besar al moreno, y parecía que a éste no le había molestado. _/Pero no le ha molestado, porque ahora eres un adorable niño de cinco años que está a su cuidado. No te hagas ilusiones… Si haces esto mismo cuando estés en tu cuerpo real ya verás, ya… Te acribillará a maldiciones y te asesinará lentamente…/_ Así que Draco se cayó de la nube, dándose un golpe con la dura realidad. Suavemente se separó de Harry, y volvió a señalar al fondo de la habitación, disfrazando sus palabras con una euforia que no sentía.

-¡Daco quere ver qué ha visto la chica allí!

-Vamos a ver… - Draco se quiso adelantar, quiso poner distancia entre el moreno y él, pero Harry no le dejó. Se levantó del suelo, que estaba arrodillado, y tomó al pequeño en brazos. Harry no iba a permitir que volvieran a separarle de Draco.

Pero antes que Harry pudiese dar un solo paso, una figura en la puerta llamó su atención.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!

-Veo que has encontrado al pequeño, Harry. Ahora podéis volver a clase¿no?

-Esto… sí, ya nos vamos.

Y Harry, llevando a Draco en brazos, comenzó a andar hacia la salida, mientras que Dumbledore se dirigía hacia el fondo. Por el rabillo del ojo, el director vio como salían por la puerta, y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, al verlos reflejados, juntos, en el gran espejo.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Holaaa! WAAAAHH! Mi pequeñoooo! Le ha dado un besito a Hari! Dray, te adorooooo!

Pero ahora cree que Harry no le quiere... (nada más alejado de la realidad, pero él no lo sabe...). Habrá que hacer algo para que Harry le demuestre cuanto lo quiere... /Piru con cara maliciosa, imagina _qué_ puede hacer Harry para que a Dray no le queden dudas/

Y Nev llevando la iniciativaaaa! Comportamiento inesperado!n.n Adoro esta pareja!

Muxisimas gracias por sus reviews a: **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL** (bueno, Dray no ha llegado a llorar de felicidad, pero poco le ha faltado!n.n Y dormidito en brazos de Hari... mmm... buena idea!xD), **Eri mond licht** (Nev y Théo ha sido bastante inesperado, cierto! Me encanta dar sorpresas!n.n Dray aún tardará en crecer! Si tengo que decirte la verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea de cuantos capítulos constará el fic...n.nU), **the angel of the dreams** (sabes qué vio Pans? Wow, el puesto de adivinación es tuyo/Piru le da una patada en el culo a Sybill Trelawney/ xD Hari ya encontró a Daco!n.n Una gran lástima que sean de Jo... Muerte a ella también, a la vez que Pans y Ginny?xD), **ManDark **(Waaaah/Piru persigue a ManDark por toda la habitación, intentando asestarle estocadas mortales con su katana asesina/ Sacrilegiooooo! Como puedes ni siquiera mencionarme Draco/Ginny?¬¬# Te matooooo! Bueno, a ver, si tengo que elegir de parejas hetero de los libros, el Ron/Herm claro! Ese está cantado! Pero ya más... Toma más!n.n), **angeldarkladyhana** (Ron y Blay siguen solitos, qué andarán haciendo?xD Aún no sabemos qué vio Pans en el espejo, pero ya no queda mucho!n.n), **Alega Sumino-Sham** (Ale! Ya, eso de dejar dos comentarios para el mismo capítulo en diferentes sitios, es un poco raro! Si prefieres, déjalo solo en el que más te guste!n.n Aquí tienes más Theó! La integración en la familia!xD) y **Pan d'thor** (sí, acertaste!n.n No, Pans no se vio con Crabbe o Goyle, qué horror!O.o Fue con otra persona!xD).

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy! (parezco le presentadora de las noticias xD) Nos leemos!n.n Un besazooooo

Piru


	14. Chapter 14

Holaaa! -Millones de rocas apedrean a Piru- Aaaah! Lo sientooo! He tardado mucho en subir el chap! Pero si me apedreais no podré seguir escribiendo... Muajajajaaaa! -Risa que asustaría al mismísimo tío Voldy-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, por desgracia JK tuvo la idea antes... Y-Y

_/entre barras y en cursiva/_ - Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER 13 

Después del encuentro con el director, y con Draco bien sujeto en sus brazos, Harry comenzó a andar por el pasillo. El moreno estaba muy contento de haber encontrado al pequeño, y más todavía por ese beso espontáneo que le había dado el rubito. Por su parte, el pequeño estaba abatido, ya que pensaba que el moreno le consentía todo eso, solo porque ahora era una adorable criatura.

Harry parloteaba feliz, mientras que Draco estaba callado, cosa rara en el pequeño, y el moreno lo notó.

-Draco¿qué…?

-¡Harry!

Draco rodó los ojos. Siempre, siempre les interrumpirían cuando estaban a punto de hacer alguna pregunta importante. Esta vez se trataba de un pelirrojo enfurecido, que se dirigía hacia Harry, desplegando sus instintos asesinos, seguido por Blaise. Para no dejar al pequeño en medio de la inevitable bronca, Harry dejó a Draco en el suelo, y encaró a Ron, que ya había llegado a su altura, y sacaba chispas por los ojos.

-¡Harry¿Se puede saber dónde te has ido¡Y sin avisar¡Que al girarme para decirte algo, resulta que no te he encontrado¿Pero te parece bonito?

Harry dibujó una enorme sonrisa, al recordar las "consecuencias" que habían derivado al dejar a Ron y a Blaise. Sinceramente, si el precio por haber encontrado a Draco era una bronca de Ron, estaba dispuesto a pagarlo, y con creces. Así que siguió escuchando a Ron, con una sonrisa francamente boba en los labios.

Por su parte, Blaise se había fijado en Draco. Miró al pequeño, miró a Harry, volvió la vista a Draco, y otra vez al moreno. No sabía qué había pasado, pero algo no iba bien. El rubito estaba triste, muy triste, y, en principio no debería estarlo, ya que Harry lo había ido a buscar, y lo había encontrado. Así que, mientras Ron seguía con la bronca a Harry, se agachó a la altura del pequeño, y le preguntó en voz alta, para que todos pudiesen escucharlo:

-Oye Draco… ¿No te parece que Harry está muy feliz?

En ese momento Ron enmudeció de golpe (es el radar-localizo-a-Blaise-cuando-habla-y-me-callo-para-escuchar-su-varonil-voz-que-me-fascina xD) y se fijó bien en Harry.

-Es cierto Harry. Estás más contento que aquel día, en quinto, cuando me dijiste que ibas a salir con Cho Chang… ¡Y eso que aquel día viniste feliz, pero ahora lo estás todavía más!

Harry ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

-Bueno, eso es lógico… - Mientras hablaba se agachó, y tomando al pequeño en brazos, le besó suavemente en los labios, provocando miradas escandalizadas de un pasmado Ron, cómplices de Blaise, y una, totalmente desconcertada del rubito.- Draco vale más que todas las Cho Chang del mundo…

Una enorme y sincera sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del pequeño, y se aferró fuertemente al cuello del moreno, mientras sentía que aquella piedra en su interior se deshacía poco a poco. Harry abrazó al pequeño con fuerza, mientras Blaise asentía, satisfecho, e intentaba hacer reaccionar a Ron, que había quedado en estado de shock.

Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, siguieron a Harry por el pasillo, un poco rezagados. Ron no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino, y Blaise estaba preocupado, por si había sido demasiado shock para el pelirrojo.

-¿Ron¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien¡Nada bien! – Ups, mala pregunta, Blaise. Ron se detuvo en medio del pasillo, mientras Harry y el niño se perdían por una esquina, sin enterarse de nada.- ¡Harry es…¡Es…¡Argh, no sé ni como describirlo¡Acaba de besar a un niño pequeño, Blaise¡Por favor, que va a pervertir a la criatura! – Creo que Ron ha olvidado que estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy…- ¡Si hubiese sido un besito en la mejilla, vale¡Pero ha sido en la boca!

-Pero bueno, Ron… Un beso en los labios no tiene nada de malo. Y menos con un niño así de pequeño, para ellos son muestras de cariño, normales y corrientes…

-¡Pero Blaise, un beso en la boca no se da así por así¡Tiene que haber alguna razón…!

-Una razón… ¿Cómo ésta?

Y Blaise se aproximó, lentamente hacia el pelirrojo, que se había quedado parado. Poco a poco, fue acercando su cara a la de Ron, dejando tiempo para que el pelirrojo se apartase. En lugar de eso, Ron cerró inconscientemente los ojos, anhelante. Los labios de Blaise estaban a milímetros de los suyos…

-¡BLIIIIIS¡LOOON!

Los dos chicos se separaron de un salto, y miraron al pequeño autor del grito. Draco los miraba desde el suelo, con cara de ¿a-que-jode-que-te-interrumpan-en-el-mejor-momento, pero la sustituyó en seguida por su expresión de tremenda inocencia, mientras decía:

-¡Es que como Blis y Lon no venían con nosotros, Hari me ha dicho que viniese a buscarlos¡Vamos!

Y escondiendo una sonrisa satisfecha de la vista de ambos chicos, se giró y comenzó a caminar delante de ellos. Éstos le siguieron cohibidos, sobretodo el pelirrojo, que no acababa de creerse que había estado a punto de ser besado por Blaise.

Cuando por fin se lo creyó, se sonrojó furiosamente, y comenzó a mirar a todos lados del pasillo, menos al moreno que caminaba a su lado. _/ Ayayayayay…no puede ser¡no puede ser! Blaise ha… ha… estado a punto de… de… ¡ besarme¡Por Merlín¿No te lo habrás imaginado, no Ron? Porque después del sueño que has tenido esta mañana, ya nada me extrañaría…_ (lapsus momentáneo para las babas) _Pero… ¿por qué¿Por qué habrá intentado besarme¿Habrá sido solo para demostrarme que no se necesita una razón precisa para dar un beso¿Sólo habrá sido por eso¿No significaba nada para él? Es posible… Pero… Por otro lado… Aunque haya sido sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, me hubiese gustado… Vaya, Ron… Resulta que sí que estás enamorado de él…/_

Mientras Ron se perdía en sus pensamientos, Blaise se reprendía a sí mismo, por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera. Estaba enamorado del pelirrojo, sí, pero no quería acelerar las cosas, ni que se le saliesen de control, que era justamente lo que había conseguido. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Ron y volvió a darse golpes mentalmente. Después de lo que había pasado, su niño ni se le volvería a acercar.

-¡Hari! – Draco corrió hacia el moreno, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, y lo cargó.

-Veo que me has traído a Ron y a Blaise.- Dijo Harry, fijándose en los dos que llegaban.

-¡Sí¡Daco ha hecho lo que Hari le ha pedido!

Pero la conversación se cortó en ese punto, ya que, con un gran estrépito, se abrió una puerta situada a la derecha de los chicos. De ella salieron Dean y Seamus, cogidos de la mano, inmediatamente seguidos por Nev y Théo, éste último tomando de la cintura al primero. Pero los cuatro se pararon en seco, al encontrarse con los otros cuatro en el pasillo.

-¿Harry!

-¿Dean!

* * *

Por su parte, Pansy caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del colegio. Pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero ella no hacía nada por evitarlo. Inconscientemente, sus pies la llevaron hasta la biblioteca. Decidió entrar, seguro que nadie la buscaría allí. _/ Además¿Quién me buscaría/_

Logró pasar por delante de la señora Pince sin que ésta la viese, y se adentró en los pasillos de la biblioteca, entre estanterías y montones de polvorientos libros. Finalmente, después de caminar entre muchos estantes, se sentó en un rincón, apoyando la espalda en una estantería. Y con la cabeza entre los brazos, dejó correr libre el llanto, para que arrastrase su frustración.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada, cuando una mano se posó suavemente en su hombro.

-Parkinson… ¿te encuentras bien?

Pansy levantó la vista, y pegó un respingo. Entre sus lágrimas había reconocido a la dueña de esa voz.

-¡Tú¡Granger!

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a formular la misma pregunta:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eso qué le puede importar a una sangre sucia como tú¡Vete de aquí y déjame en paz!

Hermione se levantó, disgustada y ofendida por el apelativo, y se alejó de Pansy. La Slytherin volvió a caer en un llanto silencioso, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos. Lo único que le faltaba era que Hermione Granger, _precisamente ella_ se preocupase por lo que le pasaba. Pero al poco rato, notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Levantó un poco la mirada, y vio a la castaña sentada en el suelo, junto a ella. Pero esta vez Hermione no dijo nada, no habló siquiera. Se limitó a sentarse en silencio a su lado, esperando. Hasta que al fin, Pansy se abandonó en sus brazos, sollozando.

-Yo… yo… Me he dado cuenta que en realidad no le amaba… Ha sido solamente una obsesión durante todos estos años… - Pansy hablaba entrecortadamente, mientras grandes lagrimones iban a empapar la túnica de la Gryffindor, sin que ésta pareciese darse cuenta de ello. Solamente la abrazaba más fuerte, e intentaba reconfortarla con su presencia.- Pero… todos estos años… he vivido engañada… He vivido dentro de una mentira… He vivido creyendo algo que no es… ¿Y ahora? Acabo de despertar, y me encuentro sola… ¡Todo en lo que he creído durante estos años ha sido mentira! Nunca he estado enamorada de él…

-Tranquila, no estarás sola… Yo estaré contigo…

Y Pansy solo pudo esconder aún más la cara en el pecho de la castaña, mientras sollozaba, ya más suavemente. Hermione le acariciaba el pelo, dulcemente, mientras la respiración de la Slytherin se iba acompasando, las lágrimas se secaban, y los sollozos cesaban.

Y allí se quedaron, durante largo rato, una aferrada a la otra.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Holaaaa! Qué tal el chap? Jejee, espero que os haya gustado la manera con la que Hari le demuestra a Daco que le quiere mucho n/./n Mi niño, que monoooooo! 

Y Blay sensualmente acercandose a Ron, para besarle! -babas, babas...- Blay, bésame a miiiiiiii! Pero no os han entrado unas tremendas ganas de ahorcar al pequeño, por cortar el rollo?xDDD Y encima lo ha hecho queriendo! Pero así sufrirán más! Muajajajaaaaa!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **the angel of the dreams** (se ha confirmado tu teoría en este chap?xD Nev parece tonto, pero en el fondo... Sino que le pregunten a Théo!xD Para escenas lindas, la del besito! Aiiix! Que monooooos!n/./n), **vampira horchatera** (bueno, las gracias, lo que se dice las gracias no te las doy a ti, pero bueno... Es una crítica, y la acepto como constructiva, aunque no pienso cambiar mi estilo "dulce y empalagoso" solo porque a ti no te guste... Además, un poco masoca te veo, no? A mí, si no me gusta un fic, ya ni lo continúo leyendo... Pero nada, tú has aguantado hasta el final, eh? Ya son ganas!), **ManDark** (bueno, lo de Dumby puedes cogerlo como quees su deseo ver a la parejita junta, o que ve lo que desean los dos... Realmente, esa era mi intención inicial, pero visto lo visto, no debí dejarlo muy claro xD Y lo de seguir a todas las parejitas gays de la escuela... Ese no es Dumby, esa soy yo!xD), **Alejamoto Diethel** (menuda avalancha de preguntas!xDSorry, no puedo contestarlas, pero ya lo irás viendo!n-n), **sara** (bienvenida! aquí estoy, continuando!xD Dray es lo más mono que he visto nunca!>/ ), **AlquimistaFlama** (bienvenida también!porque presupongo que eres chica, perdona si me equivoco xD me alegro que te guste el fic n/./n Aquí tienes la actualización!), **Pan d'thor** (ya tienes más claro lo que vio Pans en el espejo?;> Dray de uke?Ya veremos! Muajajaaa! En serio pervertiste a una amiga con mi fic? n/./n Waaah! Me siento halagada! n/./n Viva el yaoi!xD), **belial16** (ya tienes alguna pista de quien vio Pans en el espejo, ne?n.n Dray será Sly hasta la muerte!xD), **Mish1** (bueno, aquí tienes la respuesta a tu anhelo!xD n.n), **Eri mond licht** (bueno,veamos... No es raro que un niño de 5 años hable así... Lo único distinto, es que habla de sí mismo en tercera persona, y que le cuesta hacer el sonido de la "r" fuerte. Que hable en tercera persona es muy normal en los niños, hasta que no dominan el "yo", y lo de la "r" tampoco es raro...Además, yo creo que Dray tiene un poco subestimados a los niños xD Espero no haberte liado más con la explicación!), **Ayako-Sendoh **(bienvenida! bueno, creo que ha quedado claro que no es precisamente Harry a quien ve Pans en el espejo...xD Aquí tienes la actualización!n.n Dray te queremoooos!xDD) y **Alega Sumino-Sham** (Ale! Luna? O.o Vaya, que ideas más raras... No, no esella!xD). Muxisimas asiaaaaaas!

Bueno, y por ahora esto es todo... Intentaré no tardar tanto para el próximo!n.n Un besazoooooo

-Piru-


	15. Chapter 15

Holaaa! -Antes que la maten, Piru se esconde detrás del sillón de Albus- Perdon por haber tardado tantooo! Pero no era mi intención, en serio! Lo que pasa es que el otro día que quise subir este chap, la página no me dejó entrar a mi cuenta!ToT Es mala suerte! Pero bueno, por fin está aquí el chap!n.n

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, porque sino la historia sería "ligeramente" distinta, Muajajajaaa!

_/entre barras y en cursiva/ _- Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER 15

En el pasillo de la enfermería, el ambiente se habría podido cortar con un cuchillo. Los ocho adolescentes enfrentados. Por una parte, Dean y Seamus, tomados de la mano, junto a Nev y Théo, que le cogía de la cintura. Y en frente, Harry con Draco en brazos, al lado de Blaise y Ron.

-Estoooo… ¡Hola Harry! … Ron… Draco… Zabini… - Intentando que Ron no viese sus manos unidas, Dean las escondió detrás de su espalda. Pero fue peor el remedio, ya que así parecía que Seamus le estuviese tocando el culo descaradamente xD. Así que las sacó de detrás de la espalda, e intentó soltarse, cosa que Seamus le impidió.- Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos…

-¡Un momento, Dean! – El grito de Ron los clavó a todos en el sitio. Todos miraron hacia el pelirrojo, con miedo por lo que podría pasar a continuación. Éste dejó que el flequillo le tapase los ojos, y preguntó suavemente.- ¿Qué haces cogido de la mano de Seamus?

-¿Yo¿Seamus¿De la mano? Pues… - El moreno volvió a intentar soltarse, pero el castaño no lo permitía. Dean estaba extrañado del comportamiento de su novio, ya que Seamus era el primero en querer disimular que estaban juntos, y ahora, no le permitía separarse.- Esto… Seamus… Yo… Mano…

-Dean y yo estamos saliendo juntos.- Seamus comentó, muy tranquilo. Dean lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin acabarse de creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Seamus, su Seamus, aquel que no quería ni que le acompañase al lavabo en medio de clase para que nadie sospechase, acababa de decirle tranquilamente a Ron que estaban saliendo juntos? Después de recuperarse de la impresión, Dean sonrió orgulloso a su novio, que le apretó con suavidad la mano.

-Así que estáis saliendo juntos… - El flequillo de Ron impedía que se le viese la expresión de la cara.

Dean y Seamus asintieron, sin saber muy bien qué pasaría a continuación. Lo que nunca se esperaron, ni Harry ni Nev tampoco, fue que el pelirrojo levantase la cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara, y se tirase sobre Dean y Seamus, para darles un abrazo de Mamá Osa Weasley.

-¡Por fin¡Pensaba que nunca me lo diríais! – Ron abrazó a los dos atónitos chicos.

-¿Có… Cómo? – Dean y Seamus estaban que no reaccionaban.- Ya… ¿Ya lo sabías?

-¡Claro! – Ron asintió, satisfecho.- ¡Una noche estaba despierto, y os oí llegar!n.n

Harry pasaba la vista de Ron a los chicos, sorprendido por lo bien que se lo había tomado el pelirrojo. Por lo visto, a ellos también les extrañaba, y mucho.

-Esto… ¿Y no te importa, Ron?

-¿Importarme¿Por qué debería importarme?

-Bueno… Somos dos chicos, y no está muy bien visto…

-¡Bah¿Eso qué importa? Sois mis amigos, y os queréis¿qué mejor? Además, el amar a otro chico no es nada malo… Y tampoco pasa nada si el chico es de otra casa… – La mirada de Ron se posó, durante una milésima de segundo sobre Blaise, desviándola al momento. Seguido, miró significativamente a Neville y a Théo, con una sonrisa en los labios, y luego volvió la vista hacia los Gryffindor.

Dean y Seamus se dirigieron sendas miradas, con caras de este-no-es-Ron, y ¿quién-me-lo-ha-cambiado? El Ron de hace unos días no hubiese reaccionado tan bien. Como mínimo esperaban que se pusiese a chillar como un energúmeno, cargándose todo lo que encontrase a su paso, teniendo que ser detenido y calmado por Harry. Pero no. Estaba muy tranquilo, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, mirando a la pareja de Gryffindors.

Mientras tanto, Blaise se acercó donde se encontraban Nev y Théo, parándose delante de éste último.

-Vaya, vaya Théo… Así que éste es el misterioso chico del que te habías enamorado, y no querías contarnos nada¿eh?

Como única respuesta, Théo se limitó a apretar más a Neville contra sí, mientras le lanzaba una significativa mirada al chico de ojos ámbar, y sonreía satisfecho.

-Así que Gryffindor…

Théo asintió, sonriente, mientras Ron (que se había callado para poder escuchar la voz de Blaise) atendía a las reacciones del Slytherin. Si se le notaba molesto o disgustado porque uno de sus amigos estuviese con un Gryffindor, es que no valía la pena, y por muy enamorado que estuviese el pelirrojo…

Pero no necesitó pensar nada de eso, ya que Blaise envolvió a Théo en un fraternal abrazo, correspondido por el muchacho de ojos negros.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, compañero…

Después de unas palmaditas en la espalda, volvieron a separarse.

Draco, en brazos de Harry, pensaba. Posiblemente, si hace unos días le hubiesen dicho que Theodore Nott estaba saliendo con un Gryffindor, más específicamente con Neville Longbottom, le hubiese dado un soponcio, y hubiese maldecido a todo el que se atreviese a acercarse.

El pequeño se dio cuenta, que las pasadas horas con Harry, habían cambiado mucho su manera de ver las cosas. Agradecido, le dio un besito en la mejilla al moreno, y le pidió que le bajase al suelo. Una vez en el suelo, se acercó a los Slytherin.

-Daco no sabe quien eres (N/a: No, apenas lo sabes…)¡pero a Daco le gusta que estés saliendo con el chico que se cae dentro de las bañeras! – Terminó la frase con una gran sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo en Nev por el bochornoso recuerdo, y un ataque de hilaridad en Harry. Théo miró a Nev con cara de amor-tienes-que-contarme-muchas-cosas, y se agachó a la altura del pequeño.

-Muchas gracias, Draco. A mí también me gustaría verte feliz con alguien…

-¡Daco ya está feliz! – El rubio se acercó a Harry, y se aferró a la pernera de su pantalón.- ¡Daco quere a Hari!

El mencionado se puso rojo cuan tomate. Vale que Draco ya le había dicho que le quería, pero lo había hecho cuando estaban los dos solos¡no delante de todos los demás! Pero sintió una calidez muy grande, al mirar al pequeño que se cogía a su pierna. Blaise miraba satisfecho al rubio y al moreno, alternativamente. Luego se dirigió a Théo, y le preguntó, con una sonrisa pillina:

-Y qué¿ya lo habéis hecho?

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del Slytherin (N/a¡No¡Los Sly no se sonrojan!xD), mientras que a su león le comenzaba a salir humo por las orejas, del acaloramiento que llevaba. Como pudo, Neville consiguió farfullar, señalando a Dean y a Seamus.

-Y… Y vosotros ¿qué¿Lo habéis hecho?

La temperatura del pasillo subió varios grados, producto de los sonrojos de los dos Gryffindor. Comenzaron a hacer grandes aspavientos, sin querer responder.

-¡Hari! – La voz del pequeño se escuchó alta y clara en el pasillo, mientras estiraba la pernera del pantalón del moreno para llamar su atención, y le miraba inocentemente, con sus grandes ojos grises.- ¿Qué queren decir los chicos con _haberlo hecho_?

Harry se atragantó con su propia lengua, de la impresión, y comenzó a toser. Después de caer en el significado de las palabras del niño, enrojeció, provocando que la temperatura subiese un par de grados más xD.

-Estoooo… Pues, Draco… Lo que quieren decir es… - Harry sudaba de los nervios. ¿Cómo se lo decía al pequeño?- ¡Mira! – El moreno señaló con el dedo algo en el techo, detrás del pequeño.- ¡Supermán!

Todos los allí presentes se giraron rápidamente para ver lo que señalaba Harry, menos el pequeño, claro está xD. El rubito se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry a los ojos, con cara de no-sé-quien-narices-debe-ser-ese-tal-Supermán-pero-no-pienso-despistarme-hasta-que-no-me-respondas-a-la-pregunta.

El moreno se golpeó mentalmente. _¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido gritar "Supermán" para que Draco se despistase, si él es un sangre pura, que no conoce nada del mundo muggle? Harry¡eres tonto! Piensa otra cosa para evadir la pregunta¡rápido/_

-¡Supermán¡Supermán¿Dónde está? – Decía Nev, con estrellitas en los ojos. Su chico le miró con cara extraña.

-¿Qué es eso de Supermán, Nev?

-¡Supermán es un superhéroe muggle, que volaba, y tenía superpoderes¡Me recuerda mucho a ti, Théo! – Nev movía los brazos, emocionado.

-¿A mí¿En qué te recuerda a mí?

-¡Porque Supermán llevaba una capa roja, y los calzoncillos por encima de los pantalones¡Y por eso me recuerda a ti¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que…?

Théo le tapó la boca a Nev, sonrojado hasta las orejas (N/a¡Wiii¡Hemos conseguido que un estoico Sly se sonroje!).

-¡Claro que me acuerdo! Como para olvidarlo… - Susurró en voz baja, y ésta vez fue Nev quien se sonrojó.

Todos estaban pendientes de los dos chicos, con ganas de saber qué era lo que había pasado "aquel" día con los calzoncillos de Théo (N/a¡Serán pedazo de cotillas!). Harry suspiró, aliviado, creyéndose a salvo de las preguntas de Draco.

-¡Hari! – ¡Oh, no! Draco volvía a estirar la pernera de su pantalón, mientras repetía la pregunta.- ¿Qué queren decir los chicos con _haberlo hecho_?

-Pueeeees… Emmm… ¡Mira! - Harry volvió a señalar algo detrás del pequeño.- ¡Filch bailando samba!

Otra vez todos se giraron (N/a: ya ves, menudo espectáculo), menos el pequeño, por supuesto xD.

-Harry, creo que estás un poco mal de la vista… - Comentó Ron.- Filch nunca bailaría samba en medio del pasillo… ¿Seguro que no habrás visto a Peeves?

Todos suspiraron, mientras rodaban los ojos, exasperados, porque Ron no se enteraba de nada. Al final, Blaise, solidarizándose con el pobre Harry, se agachó frente a Draco.

-Mira, Draco, lo que los chicos querían decir, era… - Harry aguantó la respiración.-… que si ya _habían hecho magia_… - Harry soltó todo el aire de golpe, aliviado.- ¿Verdad, Harry? – Blaise acabó con una sonrisa dirigida al moreno.

-¡Claro¡Es eso lo que querían decir!- Harry estaba por besar al chico de ojos ámbar, pero se contuvo, por miedo a las represalias que luego podría tomar Ron.

-Aaaah… Así que los niños hacen magia… ¡Daco quere hacer magia con Hari!

A Harry se le subieron los colores por el posible doble sentido de la frase del pequeño.

-¿Hari también quere hacer _esa_ magia con Daco?

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Holaaa! Qué tal el chap?n.n Ha valido la pena la espera?xD 

Que mono mi niño con sus preguntas "inocentes"!xD Draaaay! -Piru pilla al peque y lo asfixia en un abrazo-patentado-por-Dean-y-Seamus- Te adorooo! -Una varita apunta a la yugular de Piru- Suelta al niño... -Piru deja al peque lentamente en el suelo- Harry me da miedoooo!Y-Y

Muxas asias por sus comentarios a **KiraPotter** (bienvenida!n.n En serio te gustan mis parejitas? Yo las adoro!>/ Besos habrá, tranquila! Para todos/as!xD), **ManDark** (bueno, o es que tú eres vidente, o yo,que soy una Gry MUY obvia... ¬¬ Dray crecidito? -Piru silba, mirando al techo disimulando- Lalalaaa... -Evadiendo la pregunta xDDD- Ya he continuado! mas vale tarde que nunca, no?xD), **the angel of the dreams** (en serio han criticado tus fics en un foro? Bufff, hay gente que se aburre mucho, y no se les ocurre mejor manera de pasar el rato que meterse con los demás... Pero por eso no te preocupes!n.n A mí me han dicho que mis historias son empalagosas perdidas, pero mira! si no les gusta, que no las lean, que yo no obligo a nadie! Y no pienso cambiar mi estilo solo por eso... Así que tranquila, y sube los ánimos!n.n), **alejamoto diethel** (sí, Dray aprovecha todo lo que puede!xD), **Pan d'thor** (siento haber vuelto a tardar siglos en continuar...T-T Cierto! Es todo un plan de Voldy para dominar el mundo!xD Piru-piru se despide!xD), **Eri mond licht** (bueno, mis niños hablan como Dray... Pero bueno, mejor dejemos hasta aquí el tema!xD Siento haber tardado tanto!), **Alega-Sham** (bueno, como podemos ver, Dray sigue con sus comentarios "inocentes" xDD) y **Utena-Puchiko-nyu** (bienvenida! Bueno, llamar a Harry pedófilo quizá es pasarse un poco...xD Ron/Blay también es de mis parejas favoritas!>/ Etto... Lemon? -Piru mira al techo, como si lo encontrase muy interesante- Ya veremos! Y con respecto a Sev... ligar no sabemos si ligará, pero... seguro que un licántropo no, que a Piru le gustan los lobitos con enooormes perros negros!xD). Graciaaaaas!n.n

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora! Prometo actualizar el próximo muuuucho más rápido! Palabrita de ángel blanco!xD Un besazooo

-Piru-


	16. Chapter 16

Holaaa! Aquí está Piru, muy ufana de sí misma! He subido este capi en casi nada de tiempo!n.n -Piru se aplaude ella sola- Venga, a leer!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen y demás... Solo se los robo disimuladamente a JK y los pongo en situaciones... "compremetedoras"xD

_/entre barras y en cursiva/ _- Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER16

Todos los presentes en aquel pasillo estaban pendientes de la respuesta de Harry. El pequeño volvió a repetir la pregunta:

-¿Hari también quere hacer _esa_ magia con Daco? – Y le miraba con sus brillantes ojos plateados, anhelante de una respuesta.

Harry se había quedado pasmado. ¿Qué podía responderle a Draco? No era plan de decirle al niño que por supuestísimo que quería hacer "esa" magia con él (N/a: aquí tenemos a un Harry en plan tomate maduro xD). Pero¿qué le decía? De pronto, una súbita calma se apoderó de Harry, y, con una sonrisa maliciosa, supo exactamente qué debía responderle al pequeño (N/a¡Su parte Sly ha salido a flote!xD). Se agachó lentamente, y tomó al pequeño en brazos.

-Claro, Draco… - Apoyó su frente en la del pequeño, y se miraron a los ojos. Draco comprobó, sorprendido, que no había ni rastro de mentira o engaño en sus ojos esmeralda.- Haremos _esa_ magia… cuando seas mayor. n.n

Los demás chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y con caras de ¿CÓMO¿Harry acababa de decirle al niño que haría "esa" magia con él?

Por su parte, Draco se había quedado pasmado. Se esperaba todo tipo de respuestas del moreno, pero no precisamente algo así. Pero reaccionó rápidamente, como se esperaba.

-¡Pero si Daco ya es gande! – Dijo el pequeño, con un pucherito.- ¡Daco ya tiene cinco años! – Añadió todo ufano, mientras levantaba su manita, y se la enseñaba, con los cinco dedos extendidos.

-Sí, Draco, eres grande.- Respondió Harry risueño.- Pero tienes que serlo todavía más para hacer magia. n.n

El pequeño se quedó pensativo. Luego pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, y se abrazó al cuello del ojiverde.

-¡Entonces Daco se hará gande muy rápido!n-n

Harry sonrió, y se giró hacia los demás, que seguían con las caras de ¿what, excepto Blaise, que los miraba con una sonrisita.

-Bueno, deberíamos ir para clase¿no os parece? – Preguntó Harry, rompiendo con la inmovilidad que se había apoderado del pasillo.

-Cierto, deberíamos ir yendo… ¿Qué nos toca, Théo¿Historia de la magia? – Preguntó el de ojos ámbar.

-Sí, con los Ravenclaw. – Respondió el de ojos negros.- ¿Qué tenéis vosotros, Nev?

Harry respondió por él. – Herbología, con los Hufflepuff.

-Herbología¿eh? – El Slytherin abrazó estrechamente a su novio, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.- ¿Te acuerdas…?

-Claro que me acuerdo… - Respondió Nev, con una soñadora sonrisa.- Siempre se lo agradeceré a la herbología…

Y se quedaron, mirándose a los ojos, con idénticas expresiones enamoradas. Harry no quiso molestarlos, y los dejó en su mundo de cielos azules y corazoncitos rosas, mientras se dirigía, con el pequeño en brazos, y seguidos por un muy rojo Ron-porque-Blaise-se-había-despedido-de-él-guiñándole-el-ojo, hacia la salida del castillo. El moreno Slytherin también se evadió disimuladamente de allí.

En medio del pasillo se quedó la parejita, soñando despiertos, y disfrutando de la mutua compañía en silencio. Pero la calma duró poco. En el preciso momento que iban a volver a besarse, Dean y Seamus cayeron de quién-sabe-donde, encima de la pareja.

-Neeeevy… - Seamus miraba a Nev con ojitos de perrito apaleado.- ¿Qué pasó en herbología?

-Thedyyy… - Dean estaba colgado del cuello del moreno, mirándole también con ojitos brillantes.- ¿Por qué herbología es tan importante para vosotros?

Nev y Théo retrocedieron, intentando alejarse de aquel par de locos, pero por cada paso hacia atrás que daban, los dos Gryffindor lo daban hacia delante. Al final acabaron con la espalda pegada a la pared de piedra, y sin posibilidad de escapatoria.

-¡Queremos saber qué pasó en herbología! – Dean y Seamus se acercaron, intimidantes.

-Pues… - Nev habló, todo sonrojado.- Es gracias a la herbología, que Théo y yo estamos juntos ahora…

Dean y Seamus los estrujaron en un abrazo.

-¿Veis¡No era tan difícil¡Queremos saberlo, contadnos la historia! – Miraron a la pareja con ojitos suplicantes.

Neville suspiró, dispuesto a contárselo. Los dos Gryffindor chillaron felices, y se plantaron en medio del pasillo, sentados en pose india, para escuchar mejor. (N/a: Ni que decir que a cada pobre alumno que pasaba, le lanzaban tales miradas asesinas, que ya no volvía a acercarse por allí… ¬¬). Théo miró a su chico con cara de ¿cómo-es-posible-que-hayas-estado-siete-años-aguantando-esto, y le abrazó, con renovado orgullo.

-Bueno… - comenzó Nev.- Sabéis que este año, la profesora Sprout me dejaba quedarme después de las clases de herbología, para cuidar las plantas¿no? – Dean y Seamus asintieron, sabían el amor que Nev sentía hacia el mundo vegetal.- Pues todo comenzó…

**FLASHBACK**

Encontramos a un feliz Neville Longbottom en el Invernadero 3. Canturreaba una canción, mientras regaba las hojas de una Dalia. Tan centrado en su tarea estaba, que no se dio cuenta que el largo tentáculo rojo con espinas de la _Tentácula Venenosa_, se acercaba lentamente y disimuladamente a su hombro.

De lo que sí se dio cuenta, fue que un largo tentáculo aprisionaba su cintura. También se dio cuenta que la planta, con una fuerza sobrehumana, lo levantaba en el aire, mientras le apretaba cada vez más, añadiendo nuevos tentáculos que rodeaban su cuerpo. Neville se relajó todo lo que pudo, y con la vista, empezó a buscar su varita, desesperadamente. La localizó encima de la mesa de caballetes, muy lejos de su alcance. Intentó invocarla con la mente «_Accio varita_», pero no resultó.

Con miedo, comprobó que los tentáculos cada vez le apretaban más, y poco faltaba para que traspasasen la ropa, llegando hasta su piel desnuda, con la consecuente rozadura venenosa de la planta. Neville cerró los ojos, casi asfixiado.

_-«Incendio»_

Unas grandes llamas verde turquesa salieron de la punta de una varita. Los tentáculos de la planta soltaron a Neville, que se precipitó hacia el suelo, siendo agarrado en el último momento por unos fuertes brazos. Neville abrió los ojos, perdiéndose en los negros de su salvador. La planta, furiosa, no les dio un respiro, lanzándoles un tentáculo, que abrió una herida en la mejilla del joven de ojos negros, y consumiéndose, lentamente, entre las llamas turquesas.

El chico depositó a Neville en el suelo, con cuidado, y se giró, dirigiéndose al fondo del invernadero. Neville lo siguió con la mirada, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. El chico reapareció con una regadera, y con un par de tiestos en las manos, que depositó en la mesa de caballetes. Neville se aproximó, hasta pararse delante del chico.

-Esto… - Neville se retorcía las manos, nervioso y sonrojado.- Muchas gracias por salvarme…

El chico de ojos negros no dijo ni una palabra. Tomó la varita de Neville, y se la tendió, para que la cogiese. Pero el Gryffindor no miraba la varita. Se había fijado en el corte que tenía el chico en la mejilla, que goteaba sangre, y se estaba poniendo de un color oscuro, producto del veneno.

-Creo… que deberías ir a la enfermería, a que madame Pomfrey te mire ese corte…

Pero el chico no contestó, se limitó a agitar la varita de Neville, para que éste la cogiese. El de ojos castaños la tomó, pero siguió insistiendo, ya que la herida empeoraba por momentos.

-Madame Pomfrey debería ver eso, no tiene muy buen aspecto…

-Bah, ya se curará… - Dijo, por fin, el chico, aunque se notaba que le dolía bastante.- Ya puedes marcharte, vamos. – Y le hizo un ademán a Neville, para que saliese del invernadero.

-Pero… tu herida…

-¡Vamos, vete! – El chico empujó suavemente a Neville hasta la puerta, y luego volvió a la mesa.

Neville se quedó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. De repente se giró, su cara trasluciendo una enorme determinación.

-¡Theodore Nott! – En cuatro zancadas se puso delante del chico de ojos negros, que retrocedió ligeramente, de la impresión.- ¡Ahora mismo vas a ir a la enfermería a que te vea la herida Madame Pomfrey, quieras o no quieras¿De acuerdo?

El Slytherin asintió levemente, tragando saliva.- Total, no tengo más opción¿no? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no tienes otra opción.- Le contestó Neville, cambiando al momento su expresión de determinación por una cara de radiante alegría.- ¡Vamos! – Añadió, tomando al chico de la mano, y andando con él hacia la salida del invernadero.

Después de aquella "aventura", que madame Pomfrey resolvió diligentemente, Nev y Théo volvieron a encontrarse muchas más veces en los invernaderos, ya que al Slytherin también le fascinaba la herbología, y también tenía el permiso de la profesora para experimentar allí. Aunque ninguno lo dijese, ambos deseaban que llegase la hora para poder verse. Un miércoles…

Nev andaba nervioso, por alguna extraña razón. Cuando Théo entró tranquilamente por la puerta, el corazón de Nev le empezó a latir con fuerza, y las mejillas se le colorearon, como le pasaba últimamente, cada vez que veía al Slytherin. Cuando éste le localizó, al fondo del invernadero, se dirigió hacia él.

-Hola Nev…

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, ya que un empujón del Gryffindor le pilló por sorpresa, haciendo que cayese sentado sobre una gran planta que tenía detrás. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, notó un cuerpo posicionado sobre el suyo, y unos labios hambrientos, que se apropiaban de los suyos. Fue un beso intenso, pero corto. Al momento se encontró con un histérico Neville, en su forma chibi.

-¡Ay¡Ay¡Ayayayay¿Qué he hecho¡Como he sido capaz de hacer algo así¡Ayayay! Yo, esto… No sé qué me ha pasado… Esto… ¡Perdona!

Y Neville hizo ademán de levantarse de encima de Théo, pero se encontró con una mano que se lo impedía. Al momento, la otra mano lo tomó suavemente de la nuca, y, posicionándolo de nuevo sobre el Slytherin, volvió a juntar los labios de ambos chicos, esta vez en un beso largo, intenso. Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, y tenían las mejillas rojas, cuando se miraron a los ojos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Nev y Théo miraron a Dean y Seamus, que se abrazaban, mientras ríos de lágrimas y mocos caían de sus caras.

-¡Pero qué historia tan bonita! – dijeron todo emocionados. Y se tiraron encima de la pareja, abrazándoles y llenándoles de mocos y lágrimas.

-Aunque nunca hubiese imaginado…

-… que Nev fuese quien llevase la iniciativa…

El mencionado se puso rojo, mientras que su chico les guiñaba un ojo a los Gryffindor.

-Es su cara oculta ;)

* * *

Y así, con algunos "pequeños incidentes" (como cuando a Draco le dio por "jugar" con la gata de Filch. La Señora Norris nunca volvió a ser lo que era, después del baño de color con que la pintó el pequeño), pasaron dos semanas. Draco ya era una constante en la vida de Harry, mientras que para el pequeño, él se había vuelto indispensable. 

Aquella mañana tenían clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Gryffindor y Slytherin. Los alumnos estaban en frente de la cabaña de Hagrid, esperando cualquier criatura extraña que pudiese presentarles. Por eso les extrañó que Hagrid trajese una caja de Bowtruckles que, dentro de los parámetros de Hagrid, era algo normal.

-Bien chicos, poneos por las parejas que decidió el director. – Y acabó murmurando.- Ya, para fomentar la unión entre las casas, claro… Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil… Millicent Bullstrode, que como todavía sigue en la enfermería por un maleficio que le lanzaron… - Todos se giraron a mirar a Théo, que miró al cielo, silbando disimuladamente.- Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle… Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas… Neville Longbottom y Theodore Nott… Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson… Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy… y finalmente, Ron Weasley y Blaise Zabini. No sé qué pretenderá el director con esto, la verdad…

-¡Profesor, profesor!

Todos se giraron, para ver a Colin Creevey, que se acercaba corriendo.

-Me mandan a decir que Harry Potter vaya al despacho del director, señor.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Hagrid.- Ve, Harry.

Harry asintió, y tomó al pequeño en brazos. Cuando lo acomodó, se dispuso a seguir a Colin.

-Harry, pero el niño…

-Draco se viene conmigo.- Respondió Harry, fríamente. Y siguió a Colin, hasta el castillo.

-Harry… ¿Podría haceros una foto a Draco y a ti? – Preguntó Colin, en una cuesta antes de llegar a las grandes puertas.

Harry miró al pequeño, interrogante. El niño asintió feliz.

-¡Sí¡Una foto con Hari!n-n

Colin preparó la cámara, y disparó la foto. De ella salieron, instantáneamente tres copias. Entregó una copia a Harry, otra a Draco, y se quedó él la tercera.

-¿Con una cámara puedes hacer más de una copia, instantáneas y en movimiento? – Preguntó Harry, curioso.

-¡Sí, pero solo con esta cámara! – Contestó Colin, ufano.- ¡Es mi proyecto de final de curso! McGonnagall y Flitwick me ayudaron mucho… ¡Por cierto! La contraseña es _parejas felices._ (N/a: Dios, a Dumby se le va la olla…¬¬U). ¡Bueno, he de volver a clase¡Ya nos veremos, Harry, Draco!

Y el chico se perdió por un pasillo, mientras que Harry y Draco se dirigían al despacho del director. Llegaron frente a la fea gárgola de piedra, y el moreno dijo la contraseña. La gárgola revivió, y Harry se montó en la escalera, que subía hasta la puerta del despacho. Una vez frente a ella, llamó utilizando la aldaba en forma de grifo.

-Adelante.- Le contestaron desde dentro.

Los chicos entraron al despacho. Harry paseó su mirada por el ya conocido lugar, pero se fijó en algo que estaba fuera de la decoración…

-¡SNAPE!

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Holaaaa! Qué os ha parecido? -Piru se ve aplastada por una multitud de locas que chillan "Ha vuelto Sev! Ha vuelto Sev!"- Sí, ha vuelto... Pero Piru no quiereee! -Piru llora desconsolada- Eso significa que mi chibi Dray se hará grande, y que la historia ya está a punto de acabar! -Las lágrimas de Piru provocan un diluvio-

Y la historia de Nev y Théo... -Piru suspira entre sus lágrimas- Lo siento, pero no pude resistirme! -Piru abraza a la parejita, llenándoles (otra vez xD) de lágrimas y mocos-

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **ManDark** (sí, debes ser vidente xD Dray ha seguido preguntando, pero la respuesta de Hari ha sido buena, no?;)), **Utena-Puchiko-nyu** (Sev/Herm? Etto... NO! Sorry, pero no me gusta nada! Sev es de Lucy! y Herm ya tiene pareja proyectada!xD Si te gustan Théo y Nev, qué te ha parecido su love story?n.n), **the angel of the dreams** (Hola! Dray es taaaaan "inocente" con sus preguntitas xD Por cierto, cuidado con Harry, que está irritable... -Piru siente la varita en su yugular- Ves? T-T), **Eri Mond licht **(hola! Sí, lo subo en otra página, pero avisé! Lo he mirado, y lo puse en el capi 8!;) Asias igualmente por el rev!n.n), **Pan d'thor** (sí, Dray es más listo que todos los demás juntos!xD Aunque bueno, este Nev se nos desmadra, no sé yo...xD Ya continué!n.n) y **Sofy Malfoy** (bienvenida! Me alegro que te guste mi chibi!n/./n Aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste!). Graciaaaaas!>/

Y bueno, por ahora nada más! Piru se despide!Un besazoooo

**-Piru-**


	17. Chapter 17

Holaaaa! Qué tal estamos? Aquí está Piru, con un nuevo chap!n.n Os dejo con él!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, sino, más que nada, no quedaría en Hogwarts una sola pareja hetero... Muajajaaaa!xD

_/entre barras y en cursiva/ -_ Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER 16 

Ahí estaba, Severus Snape, de pie al lado del escritorio del director. Tan vestido de negro como Harry lo recordaba, tan alto como Harry lo recordaba, con la piel tan cetrina como Harry la recordaba, con el pelo tan grasiento como Harry lo recordaba, con… Espera un segundo… ¿Severus Snape llevaba un collar de flores hawaianas!

El profesor de pociones miró a Harry, que se había quedado con la boca abierta, observándole. Siguió su mirada, y se percató del collar que llevaba al cuello. Con un sonrojo digo del más puro Gryffindor, se lo quitó corriendo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al director, por no haberle avisado antes. Dumbledore, sentado muy tranquilo en su sillón, se limitó a dirigirle una bonachona sonrisa.

El gran cuervo negr… estooo… Severus Snape carraspeó, molesto, intentando recuperar la dignidad perdida, que andaba hecha trozos por el suelo…¬.¬ Cuando habló, lo hizo con su típico tono frío, carente de sentimientos.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí, señor Potter? – Mientras hablaba, se aproximó, hasta quedar a escasa distancia de los dos chicos.- ¿Se puede saber qué le ha hecho usted al señor Malfoy? Porque seguro que esto ha sido culpa suya… Ya puedo verlo, el señor Harry Potter buscaba atraer más atención de la debía, y pensó: "¿Qué podría hacer para conseguirla?" – Harry comenzó a temblar de rabia, por las injustas acusaciones.- Ah, claro… Hechizar a Malfoy, con una poción robada de los aposentos del profesor de pociones, seguro, ya que usted, Potter, no sería capaz de hacerla… Y además…

-¡Daco no quere que el nariz ganchuda se meta con Hari! – Y ni corto ni perezoso, el pequeño le pegó un pellizco a la nariz de Snape, que dio un salto hacia atrás, sorprendido.

Harry no pudo evitar una carcajada, que intentó reprimir, disfrazándola de tremendo ataque de tos. El profesor de pociones le lanzó una mirada asesina, y se acercó, mirando fijamente a los ojos del pequeño.

_¡Oh, no, mierda/_ Pensó Draco, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, y aferrándose a la túnica de Harry _¡Legeremancia! Ahora sí que me pilla…/_

Pero en aquel momento, Harry le dio un tremendo pisotón a Snape, que se olvidó del pequeño, demasiado ocupado en dar botes, del dolor en el pie.

-¿Qué pretende¿No ve que asusta a Draco? (N/a: Harry se me está yendo de las manos… ToT Está tan protector que da miedo…).

Harry y Snape se miraron fijamente, destilando veneno por los ojos. El director interrumpió el duelo de miradas, con una disimulada tos.

-Bueno, Harry, como puedes ver, el profesor Snape ha vuelto de su reunión. Lo he mandado llamar, y en cuanto se ha enterado de lo que pasó con Draco, ha decidido poner manos a la obra, para fabricar el antídoto de la poción.

-Sí… - añadió el profesor de pociones.- Para mañana la tendré acabada.

-¡Mañana¿Cómo que mañana¡Es demasiado pronto! Digo… ¿No es poco tiempo para hacer una poción como esa? – Harry miraba al profesor, con espantada expresión de no-puede-ser-cierto-esto-que-me-está-pasando.

Snape sonrió cínicamente, con una sonrisa torcida.

-Vaya, vaya Potter, cuanto nos interesamos por la materia ahora¿no? Pues para su información, Potter, hay gente que sabe hacer bien las pociones, al igual que gente que no tiene ni idea para ellas… - Snape le lanzó una significativa mirada a Harry, mientras seguía sonriendo, disfrutando con la horrorizada expresión del joven moreno.- Y sí, para mañana la tendré lista. No puedo permitir que mi estimado alumno pase por "esto"… - Añadió con una mordaz sonrisa.

A Harry se le había caído el alma a los pies. Mañana… Mañana… Draco, su pequeño Draco, volvería a su ser natural. Con un suspiro derrotado, que amplió aún más la sonrisa de Snape, miró al niño, que le devolvió una mirada extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa, Hari?

-No pasa nada, Draco. – Respondió el moreno, intentando sonreír.- Mañana volveremos a ver al profesor Snape.

-¡No¡Daco no quere ver al nariz ganchuda más! – Dumbledore disimuló una risita, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del negro profesor de pociones.

-Ya podéis marcharos, Harry… Mañana quedarás relevado de tu responsabilidad de cuidar al niño.- El director le lanzó una mirada simpática al pequeño, mientras Harry asentía ausente, como un autómata.

-A las diez de la mañana en mi despacho, Potter…

-Severus… - interrumpió el director.- Podéis hacerlo aquí, a mí no me molestáis.

-Pues bien, a las diez aquí, Potter… Ah, por cierto, avisa a algún Slytherin para que venga contigo mañana… No queremos que al volver a su forma original, Draco se encuentre rodeado de Gryffindors¿verdad?

Harry volvió a asentir, distraído. Con el niño bien seguro en brazos, salió del despacho.

-¡Harry! – Ron y Hermione se dirigían hacia el moreno, a contracorriente, intentando luchar contra la marea de alumnos que se dirigían al comedor, y fallando irremediablemente en el intento xD. Tuvieron que salir del Gran Comedor, para asaltar al moreno.- ¿Qué quería Dumbledore?

-Os lo explico en la Sala Común… - y ambos siguieron a un desmejorado Harry, aún con Draco en brazos, hasta la Torre de Gryffindor.

Una vez allí, los tres Gryffindor se sentaron en unas butacas, alejadas del resto, mientras que Draco se subía a las rodillas de Harry, y se plantaba allí, todo ufano.

-Harry¿ha pasado algo malo en el despacho? – Preguntó la castaña, perspicaz.

Harry lanzó un tremendo suspiro, y atrajo hacia sí el pequeño cuerpo del rubito.

-Snape ha vuelto…

-¿QUEEEEEE? – Todos los que estaban en la Sala Común se giraron hacia la esquina donde se encontraba el trío. Ron y Hermione se ruborizaron, y se hundieron ligeramente en los sillones, intentando pasar desapercibidos (N/a: Cosa difícil, chicos… Si lo hubieseis pensado antes de soltar ese grito…¬¬).

-¿Co… Cómo? – Tartamudeó Ron, sin poder creérselo.

-Y mañana por la mañana ya tendrá preparado el antídoto para agrandar a Draco…

-¿QUEEEEEE? – Otra vez otro chillido, que perforó los oídos de los Gryffindors allí presentes. Otra vez se giraron, pero ya mirando mal hacia aquella esquina, mientras Ron y Hermione se planteaban el meterse debajo del sillón, y no salir nunca más.

-Pero Harry… ¿Tan rápido?

La joven castaña miró a su amigo, que abrazaba fuertemente al pequeño.

-Harry… no sé si debería decirte esto… - El moreno la miró, con ojos inexpresivos.- El otro día estaba en la biblioteca con Pansy… - Harry gruñó, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.- ¡No seas así¡Pansy ya te pidió disculpas por lo que pasó¡Estaba confundida, nada más! – Ante esa explosión de la castaña, Harry asintió, intimidado. Ella se calmó en el acto.- Y se me ocurrió buscar algo de información sobre la poción _reductio_.- Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada burlona. Para Herm, "algo de información" era hacer un trabajo de siete pergaminos de largo, por lo menos.- Y bueno, encontré algo… - Ante el titubeo de la joven, Harry la instó a seguir, curioso.- Sabes que Draco no recuerda nada de cuando estaba en su cuerpo¿verdad? – Harry asintió con la cabeza.- Pues, al tomar el antídoto… puede ocurrir la misma reacción… Vamos, que hay posibilidades que cuando Draco recupere su cuerpo, no recuerde nada de lo que ha pasado estos días…

Harry ya no hacía caso a lo que decía Herm. Su mente se había parado al escuchar las palabras de la castaña: _"Hay posibilidades que cuando Draco recupere su cuerpo, no recuerde nada de lo que ha pasado estos días"_. No, no era posible que Draco olvidase todo lo que había pasado¡no!

Harry se levantó de un salto del sillón, con el niño en sus brazos.

-Voy a acostarme, hoy ha sido un día muy duro, y tengo que estar descansado para mañana… Buenas noches.

Y dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca, enfiló las escaleras que le llevaban al cuarto de los chicos.

Draco despertó, sobresaltado. Algo fallaba, algo no estaba bien en aquella oscuridad. Pronto cayó en la cuenta: Harry. Palpó a tientas el colchón. Ni rastro del moreno. Faltaba el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, y el brazo envolviéndole, al que Draco se había acostumbrado al dormir junto a él.

Rápidamente salió de la cama, parándose en el suelo, al no ver nada. _«Lumos»_, musitó, y una tenue luz iluminó el cuarto. En la cama de al lado, roncaba Ron como un bendito. Las camas de Dean y Seamus estaban vacías, igual que la de Neville. El pequeño se dirigió al baño, pero ni rastro de Harry. ¿Dónde podía estar? Decidió salir en su busca, pero se paró en seco. No tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar el moreno. De pronto, una idea iluminó su mente¡Ron! Seguro que el pelirrojo tenía alguna idea de donde podía encontrarse Harry.

Se paró al lado de la cama del Gryffindor, y lo zarandeó suavemente.

-¡Lon¡Lon! – Nada, ni se inmutaba. Lo zarandeó un poco más fuerte.- ¡Lon! – Nada, el pelirrojo seguía en el dulce mundo de los sueños. A Draco se le ocurrió una malévola idea. Se acercó al durmiente pelirrojo, y con la voz más grave que pudo poner, le chilló al oído:

-¡Blaise haciendo un striptease!

El pelirrojo pegó un bote en la cama, y aterrizó en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Blaise¿Striptease¿Dónde! – Miraba a su alrededor, buscando frenéticamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que solo tenía al pequeño al lado.- ¿Draco¿Y Blaise?

-¿Blis? – Preguntó el niño con su carita más inocente.- ¿Qué dice Lon¡Blis no está aquí! – Y le miró como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida.

-Vaya… ¿lo habré soñado? – Ron estaba confundido. El pequeño llamó su atención.

-¡Hari no está!

El pelirrojo paseó la vista por la habitación. Cierto, Harry no estaba, pero ni Dean, ni Seamus, ni Neville tampoco. ¡Lo habían dejado solo! Pero antes que pudiese ponerse a maldecir en arameo a todos sus compañeros de habitación, el pequeño volvió a la carga.

-¡Hari no está¡Hari no está¿Dónde está Hari?

-¿Harry? – Ron se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.- Es raro que no esté aquí… Pero a lo mejor quería pensar… Mmmm… ¡Ah¡Ya sé¡Quizá esté en la Sala de Menesteres! Muchas veces va allí si ve que no puede dormir…

Draco no necesitó oír más. Decidido, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Iba a salir, cuando un grito de Ron lo detuvo.

-¡Draco¿Dónde vas?

-¡Daco va a buscar a Hari!

-Pero Draco… - Ron estaba desconcertado.- Si Harry ha ido a pensar un poco, quizá no quiere que le interrumpas…

Draco paró en seco. Estaba dicho sin ningún tipo de tacto, pero era cierto. ¿Y si Harry no quería que fuese? Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente.

-¡Daco va a ir a buscar a Hari! – Repitió. Ron vio la decisión que reflejaban sus ojos grises, y suspiró.

-Muy bien Draco, ve a buscarle… ¿Pero sabes dónde está?

Golpe para Draco. En eso no había caído, cegado solo por la idea de buscar al moreno. Estaba por darse cabezazos contra la puerta, a ver si espabilaba un poco.

-¿Lon sabe dónde está¿Lon llevará a Daco?

-Pero Draco, ya es muy tarde… ¿Y si nos pilla Filch¡O Snape!

-¡Pues Daco irá solo! – Dijo el pequeño, decidido, abriendo la puerta.

-¡Espera! Vale, vale, te acompañaré… Más que nada, como te pase algo, Harry me cuelga del cuello… O peor que del cuello… - Ron reprimió un escalofrío.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, y bajaron las escaleras. Estaban cruzando la Sala Común, para alcanzar la salida, cuando escucharon unos gemidos amortiguados que venían de uno de los sofás del fondo. Ron estiró el cuello, curioso, y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado.

Seamus se encontraba tumbado encima de Dean, marcando su cuello con pequeños besos y chupetones, que hacían que Dean gimiese de placer, mientras con sus manos rozaba delicadamente los pezones del joven. Completamente desnudos, claro está.

Ron se puso más rojo que la grana, tomó al pequeño en brazos, que también intentaba ver, le tapó los ojos con la mano, y salió de la Sala Común como alma que lleva Voldy (N/a: Eso sí, en el más completo silencio xD).

Una vez en el pasillo, respiró tranquilo, y dejó al pequeño en el suelo. Éste le miró, con su cara inocente (N/a¡Huy¡Peligro!).

-Lon… ¿Los chicos estaban _haciendo magia_?

Ron se atragantó con su saliva, y comenzó a toser. Cuando terminó, miró al niño con la cara más roja que su pelo.

-Estoooo, Draco… ¿No íbamos a buscar a Harry¡Pues vayamos cuanto antes a la sala de los Menesteres!

Y se adelantó, intentando huir de la pregunta del pequeño. Éste le siguió, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Pero mientras caminaban, Ron se paró en seco. Había aparecido la Sra. Norris delante de ellos, bloqueándoles el paso.

-Oh, mierda… - Dijo Ron, mientras la gata los miraba fijamente.- Ahora seguro que la gata esta llama a Filch…

La gata parecía dispuesta a ello, pero no contó con un factor imprevisible. De pronto, el pequeño se puso delante de ella, y le enseñó un rotulador de color, mientras sonreía malignamente. La gata pegó un salto tremendo, y huyó de allí, bufando asustada. Ron se quedó pasmado.

-Draco… ¿qué le has hecho a la gata?

-¿Daco¡Daco no le ha hecho nada! Pero al gatito no le gusta que le pinten… - Y Draco esbozó una sonrisa tan maliciosa, que Ron decidió no preguntar más, por el bien de su salud mental.

Recorrieron pasillos, hasta que llegaron al tramo de pared que había enfrente del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Ron se acercó al sitio donde se camuflaba la puerta y, pasando tres veces por delante de ella, pensó _/ Quiero encontrar a Harry, quiero encontrar a Harry, quiero encontrar a Harry./_ El pequeño abrió los ojos, sorprendido, cuando en la pétrea pared se materializó una puerta.

-¡Bien! – Exclamó Ron.- Dentro está Harry. Mejor entrar con cuidado, para no molestarle…

El rubito abrió la puerta, suavemente, y se introdujo en la habitación. Ron iba a imitarle, pero se lo pensó mejor, y decidió dejarles solos, para que pudiesen hablar con tranquilidad. Enfiló el pasillo, lentamente, para volver a la Torre. Pero, de repente, unos poderosos brazos lo cogieron, inmovilizándolo, y arrastrándolo a un pasadizo escondido y oscuro. Mientras le tapaba la boca, una voz grave, le habló al oído.

-Te tengo…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Holaaa! Qué tal el chap?n.n Por cierto, lo siento por las admiradoras de Sev, pero no va a salir muy bien parado en este fic... -Piru se aleja disimuladamente del grupo de locas con camisetas de "I love Sev"- 

Y quién debe ser el "misterioso" personaje que ha raptado a Ron? Se admiten apuestas!xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Andromeda00** (bienvenida! Vaya, me alegro que te guste el fic! -Piru se ruboriza- Y me encanta que mis niños sean felices!n/./n), **gata89** (Piru no quería que volviese Sevvvv! -Piru llora desconsolada- Largo de aquí!ò.ó -Piru intenta espantar a Sev, pero no lo consigue- Ya verás qué pasará con Dray!;o), **the angel of the dreams** (Holaaa! -Piru consigue despistar a Harrycita, y se pone a hablar- -Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que Harrycita las encuentra, y amenaza a ambas chicas- H: Nada de Harrycita! -dice con la varita en mano- P: Huy, lo de la varita en mano tiene mucho doble sentido!xD-Miran raro a Piru- Qué?Soy Gry, sí, pero también tengo mi parte Sly, qué os pensabais?xD), **ManDark** (Lo reconozco, soy una forofa absolutamente adoradora del anime y el manga!xD Vaya, nunca me había planteado que mis niños pudiesen recordar a Shuichi! Jajaaa Y al fic le quedan unos...3 capis y el epílogo! -Piru llora desconsolada- NOOOOO! Piru no quere que se acabeee!YoY), **KiraPotter** (aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado!n.n), **lireve** (bienvenida! Bueno, las N/a, tal como se me ocurren las pongo!xD Aquí tienes el capi!n.n), **Eri mond licht** (Piru no quería a Sev! -Piru le da una patada en el culo a Sev, pero éste nocapta la indirecta- Habrá que ir despidiéndose de chibi Dray... -Piru llora desconsolada- Nooooo!T-T), **sofy malfoy** (-Piruy sofy lloran abrazadas- No queremos que sevaya chibi Dracoooo! Bueno, Harry es posesivo por naturaleza, así que...xD), **Utena-Puchiko-nyu** (vaya! Estas en las dos páginas!xD Amo a Nev y Théo!>/ Y bueno, me temo que Sev se va a quedar más solo que la una...xD) y **Izumi-sakachita** (Bienvenidaaa!n.n Mealegro quete haya gustado el fic! Bueno, no tendrás que esperar mucho para el Ron/Blay!xD).

Bueno, por hoy esto es todo!n.n Un besazoooo

-Piru-


	18. Chapter 18

Holaaa! Sí, ya sé que he tardado mucho, pero no ha sido por mi culpa! Esta página me ha debido echar mal de ojo o algo... Llevo unos días intentando subir el fic, pero no me dejaba subir ningún documento!ToT Así que lo siento mucho por la tardanza!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, tan solo se los robo un rato a Rowling, y se los devuelvo (más o menos xD) iguales!

_/entre barras y en cursiva/_ - Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Draco cerró la puerta con cuidado, a sus espaldas. Desde esa posición observó la habitación en la que había entrado. Era de piedra y casi desnuda, exceptuando un gran sillón que había enfrente de la chimenea. Y en aquel sillón, se encontraba Harry sentado, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

El pequeño se acercó sin hacer ruido a la silenciosa figura sentada. Cuando pudo ver bien a Harry, se sorprendió. El moreno se encontraba hecho un ovillo encima de los cojines, con el rostro escondido entre los brazos. Era la viva imagen de la tristeza y la desesperación. A Draco se le encogió el corazón al verlo en ese estado.

_/Pero… ¿Por qué estará así? Quizá es… Quizá es porque me voy mañana y no quiere… ¡Bah! No será por eso… Y si es por eso… Es solo por despedirse del niño que soy ahora, no por nada más… No querrá volver a encontrarse con el Malfoy que le hace la vida imposible… Pensé que… ¡No¡Ahora no importa eso/_

El rubito movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, para desprenderse de esos pensamientos. Suavemente, se acercó a Harry.

-¿Hari?

El moreno levantó la cabeza, lentamente. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. A Draco se le partió el alma, pero se repuso como pudo; Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. El moreno parpadeó, intentando enfocar al pequeño, extrañado, como si se pensase que se trataba de una aparición.

-Draco… - Dijo con una voz que sobrecogió al pequeño.

Éste disimuló, y trepando por el sillón, se sentó en el regazo de Harry, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hari¿Hari se encuentra mal?

-No, estoy bien… - Draco le miró con cara de no-me-mientas-que-no-me-lo-trago. El moreno suspiró hondamente.- Es que, mañana… Cuando vayamos a ver al profesor Snape…

-¡NO¡Daco no quere ver al nariz ganchuda! – Harry sonrió quedamente y el rubito continuó, animado por ese gesto.- ¡Daco se quedará con Hari, y no verán al nariz ganchuda!

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de dolor. Antes de que Draco pudiese darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Harry lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazando al pequeño contra su pecho, con ternura, pero fuertemente. Y después, enterrando la nariz en las hebras rubias del pequeño, habló con voz rota.

-No quiero… No quiero que me olvides.

Draco cerró los ojos, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del moreno y abrazándolo con sus bracitos. Pero no se permitió nada más. Él tampoco quería olvidar todo lo que habían vivido juntos, pero… ¿y si pasaba? Cuanto antes acabasen con esto, mejor para los dos… Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, Draco se separó suavemente del cuerpo de Harry, y compuso otra vez su máscara de niño inocente al mirar al moreno a los ojos, y sonreírle.

-¡Pero Hari¡Daco no olvidará nunca a Hari, porque siempre estarán juntos! – Y siguió sonriendo, mientras todo en su interior se rompía a pedazos. Sabía que eso no podría ser, pero aun así siguió con la misma expresión feliz. Y Harry también lo sabía, pero hizo lo posible para componer otra sonrisa que devolvió al pequeño.

-Claro Draco.- Suavemente bajó al niño de su regazo y se levantó.- Ya es muy tarde¿vamos a dormir?

El niño asintió, y levantó los brazos para que Harry lo cargase. Juntos salieron de la habitación, y se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

* * *

Ron se removió inquieto, intentando soltarse del agarre de los brazos, pero no pudo. El dueño lo apretaba con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarle. Y la mano tapando su boca tampoco le ayudaba demasiado… Encima lo había arrastrado a la parte más oscura del pasillo, así que aunque alguien pasase, tampoco era muy posible que los viesen. El pelirrojo volvió a intentar zafarse del agarre. 

-Sshhh, tranquilo gatito… - Volvió a musitarle la grave voz al oído.- No tardaremos mucho…

Los Gryffindor no se caracterizan precisamente por su paciencia y buen juicio en situaciones fuera de las normales, y Ronald Weasley es un claro ejemplo de ello. Sin pensar siquiera que esa voz quizá le sonaba de algo, hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente. Le pegó un tremendo mordisco a la mano que tapaba su boca. El misterioso individuo saltó, como impulsado por un resorte y soltó el agarre, para centrarse en su mano herida (N/a: Todo esto sin un grito ni nada). El pelirrojo, libre por fin, tomó aire para lanzar un enorme grito, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por la misma mano, que volvía a tapar su boca, y los mismos brazos que volvían a aprisionarle.

-¡Que viene Filch! – La voz volvió a susurrarle al oído, esta vez con un matiz ligeramente dolorido.

Ron se paró en seco, no tanto por la noticia, sino por aquel timbre de voz, que le sonaba "algo" familiar. De repente, sonaron unos pasos por el desierto pasillo, que se aproximaban, y la figura de Filch apareció, iluminada por un candil. Ron se apretó más contra su captor, inconscientemente intentando huir de Filch.

-Minino… ¿Estás aquí, minino? – El hombre se acercó peligrosamente a donde estaban los chicos, desviándose en el último momento, cuando ya iba a bañarles la luz del candil. Convencido que su gata no estaba por allí (N/a: Yo creo que después del encuentro con Dray, no le vamos a ver el pelo durante una buena temporada xD), se alejó, resonando sus pasos por el pasillo vacío.

Ron y el misterioso chico suspiraron aliviados, y éste aflojó el agarre, soltando al pelirrojo. Ron se giró para encararse con su captor y…

-¡Blaise!

-¡Claro que soy yo! – Respondió el chico moreno, frotándose la mano donde tenía el mordisco.- ¿Y así me agradeces que te avisase que venía Filch y podía pillarte en medio del pasillo?

-Esto… - Ron estaba abochornado.- No me di cuenta que eras tú… ¡Además, al decirme "te tengo", pues me confundiste! – El pelirrojo se calló, viendo como el moreno se frotaba la mano adolorida. Se acercó a él, y, suavemente le tomó la mano, y frotó la zona que comenzaba a hincharse.- Lo siento… ¿Duele?

-…Sí…

-¿Mucho!

-Sí, me estás pisando un pie…

Claro, le miraba la mano con tanta atención, que no se dio cuenta que se había plantado justo encima de su pie. Con una risita nerviosa, se separó del moreno, y mirando a todos lados, se preparó para irse.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy y eso…

-¡Ron, espera! – La exclamación del moreno cortó la huída del pelirrojo.- ¿Por qué me evitas? – inquirió, acercándose y mirándole a los ojos.

Ron tragó saliva, mirando las orbes ámbar del Slytherin. Era cierto, desde aquel día, hacía ya dos semanas, en el que casi le besó Blaise, intentó, por todos los medios evitar la presencia del moreno. Estaba confundido por la actuación de Blaise, y el estar cerca de él no le ayudaba precisamente.

-¿Yo? Yo no te evito… - respondió Ron, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Blaise.- Pero ahora tengo que irme… - El pelirrojo hizo ademán de girarse, y el moreno lo tomó de la muñeca, reteniéndole.

Blaise lo había pasado fatal esas dos semanas. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con Ron, éste huía de su presencia. Cuando Blaise entraba en algún sitio donde estaba el pelirrojo, éste se esfumaba. Y lo que Blaise quería decirle era muy importante. Tan importante como para que los nervios le traicionasen por primera vez en su vida, y se lo soltase así como sonaba.

-Ron… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas mi novio?

La cara de Ron era todo un poema. Eso era lo último que se hubiese esperado oír del moreno. La cara de Blaise rivalizaba con el pelo de Ron, y con el sonrojo de éste último. No había planeado decírselo así… Seguro que esta vez ya sí que el pelirrojo no se le iba a volver a acercar… Levantando la vista, se dio cuenta que el Gryffindor había avanzado hacia él, y que estaba a escasa distancia. Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Simplemente… Pedírmelo.

Blaise quedó en estado de shock, sin creer lo que había oído. Pero mirando la sonrisa y el sonrojo del pelirrojo, se cercioró. Lentamente, se aproximó a los labios de Ron, que cerró los ojos, anhelando el beso tan esperado desde hacía dos semanas. Unieron sus labios dulcemente, con miedo a que fuese una ilusión que podía romperse de un momento a otro. Cuando se separaron, Ron escondió su encendido rostro en el pecho de su ahora novio.

-Nunca pensé que me dijeses algo así… - Y mirando a Blaise con ojitos brillantes, añadió.- Repítemelo… - Y rompió a reír al ver el azoramiento de Blaise.- ¡Nunca te había visto sonrojado¡Estás muy mono!

-Así que quieres que te lo repita¿eh? – Comentó Blaise, con una juguetona sonrisa.- Pues lo que te he dicho no te lo repetiré, pero esto sí…

Y volvió a besar a Ron, aunque esta vez de una manera poco casta. El pelirrojo se dejó hacer, mientras una mano del moreno se perdía por debajo de la camiseta de su pijama. Un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de Ron, mientras que los de Blaise lo reclamaban hambrientamente, y sus dedos jugueteaban por el torso del pelirrojo. Los labios del Slytherin se alejaron de los del Gryffindor, apoderándose de su blanco cuello. Ron gimió, y se deshizo completamente en los brazos de su chico.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Blaise observó que Harry y Draco salían de la Sala de los Menesteres, y una maliciosa sonrisa se perfiló en sus rasgos morenos.

* * *

Por la mañana, Harry se despertó el primero. Al ir a levantarse, observó al pequeño que dormía tranquilamente, aferrado a su cuerpo. El moreno acarició suavemente la rubia cabecita, y suspiró. Lo que había llegado a acostumbrarse a tener a su pequeño, y ahora iba a desaparecer… Esas dos semanas habían sido un regalo, pero como todo lo bueno, tenían que acabar demasiado rápido. Al ver a su niño durmiendo tan confiadamente agarrado a él, sintió que las lágrimas le quemaban en los párpados. Parpadeó furiosamente para evitarlo y respiró hondo, despertando a Draco. 

Se cambiaron en un silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno, y salieron de la habitación, con destino al despacho del director.

Por el camino, se encontraron a Ron y Blaise caminando por el pasillo, en actitud muy cariñosa, de la cual no se dieron cuenta, ya que iban demasiado metidos en sus problemas. Harry reaccionó.

-¡Blaise! – El moreno lo miró, asustado por el repentino grito.- Acompáñanos al despacho del director, por favor.

-¿Al despacho¿Qué vais a hacer allí?

-Ha vuelto Snape, y vamos a… - Harry señaló al pequeño, no quería decirlo en voz alta. Tenía así la esperanza que no se hiciese realidad. Blaise asintió, comprendiendo.

-Os acompañamos.

Y los cuatro enfilaron el camino al despacho. Al llegar a la gárgola de piedra, Harry dijo la contraseña.

-«_¡Yo amo el slash!_»

La gárgola revivió, y les dejó paso. Ron miró a Blaise.

-¿"Yo amo el slash"¿Qué querrá decir eso? – El moreno se encogió de hombros, sin saber (N/a: Pero nosotras sí que lo sabemos¿eh?xD).

Los cuatro chicos entraron en el despacho. Allí se encontraron a un risueño Dumbledore contrastando enormemente con el adusto profesor de pociones. Éste se adelantó, con un frasquito en la mano, lleno de un líquido amarillo limón.

-Muy bien señores, acabemos esto cuanto antes… - Y se aproximó al pequeño, con la intención de darle a beber la poción.

-¡No¡Daco no quere nada del nariz ganchuda! – Y el pequeño comenzó a correr dando vueltas por todo el despacho, con Snape persiguiéndole. Viendo que no atraparía al niño si éste no quería, Snape se dirigió a Harry.

-¡Haga algo bien por una vez, y haga que el niño se tome la poción!

Harry cogió al ampollita y se agachó a la altura de Draco. Éste le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. El moreno deseaba más que nada en el mundo aventar la poción y marcharse con el pequeño, pero apretó los puños y le habló.

-Draco, debes tomarte esto…

-¿Hari quere que Daco se beba eso?

Harry cerró los ojos. _/Draco, no me pongas en estos aprietos…/ _-Sí Draco, debes bebértelo…

-Bueno, por Hari… - Y el pequeño destapó la botella, y se bebió el líquido en tres tragos. Antes que el conocido ardor lo sumiese en la dulce inconsciencia, se permitió mirar a Harry con el amor reflejado en sus pupilas plateadas. _/Yo tampoco quiero olvidarte…/_

* * *

-…aco… 

_¿mmm/_

-¡Draco!

El aludido abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con una preocupada mirada esmeralda.

-… ¿Qué…?

-Draco¿estás bien? – Ansiosamente preguntaba el joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Potter! – En aquel momento Draco se percató que los brazos de Harry lo estaban sujetando, y se levantó de golpe.- ¿Qué te crees que haces tomándote esas confianzas conmigo¿Qué es eso de "Draco"? – Harry lo miró, sin entender.- ¿Y qué haces tú siendo grande? La poción que… - Draco se calló de golpe.- ¿Cómo es que no ha funcionado? – El rubio miró a su alrededor, y vio a todos allí reunidos, mirándole. Sus ojos captaron a Blaise.- ¡Blaise¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

-Draco… - Blaise habló por todos.- ¿No recuerdas nada?

-¿Qué se supone que debo recordar, Blaise¿Y qué hago en el despacho¡Si estábamos en el pasillo de las mazmorras¿Qué está pasando aquí? Si es una broma no me hace ninguna gracia… Primero Potter tomándose esas confianzas, y ahora esto… ¡No entiendo nada!

-Levántate compañero… - Blaise le ayudó a levantarse del suelo.- Vámonos, que debo contarte muchas cosas…

Y después de hacerle una disimulada señal a Ron, Blaise y Draco salieron del despacho. Snape miró a un muy estático Harry con una sonrisa de triunfo, y también salió. Dumbledore se perdió por los vericuetos de su despacho, y Ron y Harry se quedaron solos.

Entonces, el moreno golpeó una mesa con sus puños, frustrado, mientras que las lágrimas que no había derramado anteriormente fluyeron libres de sus ojos, corriendo amargamente por sus mejillas.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Holaaa! Qué final más tristeee! -Piru llora- Mi pobechito Hari!Y-Y

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **ManDark** (ala! ya tienes a Dray grande!xD Y acertaste con lo de Blaise! bueno, también era bastante obvio... En serio mi fic destila miel?o.o), **the angel of the dreams** (siento haber tardado tantísimo! Y vigila a Harry, que está enfurecidooo!ToT -Miran a Harry, que está todo depresivo- Huy... Pobre Harrycita... -Harry no se inmuta, y sigue deprimido- -Se miran, apenadas- Vaya, lo siento... Esperemos que te mejores...), **Utena-Puchiko-nyu** (tú lo tienes muy bien, que ya sabes qué pasa!xD Y la verdad, tengo la idea de hacer algún fic con papi Nev y papi Théo de protagonistas!n.n Ya veremos qué tal!), **Izumi-sakachita** (tenía que venir Snape a tocar las narices...ò.o Y acertaste! Era Blaise!xD Espero que estés satisfecha con lo que han "avanzado", eh?xD), **Hermione Seixas** (siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Aunque ya sabes cómo va...xD Un besoo!), **KiraPotter** (me temo que es ahora cuando Harry se ha quedado destrozado...T-T Mis niños! Pobrecitooos!), **sofy malfoy** (ciertamente espero no encontrarme nunca con una fan iracunda, qué miedo!xD Alguna de las incógnitas se han resuelto ya, las demás vendrán!n.n), **pucnut** (bienvenida!n.n Me alegro que te guste el fic! Espero verte más por aquí!;)), **MARSHA** (hola, bienvenida!n.n Así que te gustan mis parejitas? Me alegro! Yo las adoro!ñ.ñ Por fin actualicé!) y **Wilhelmina Gaunt** (Lia! Ahora veo de dónde me sacaste! xD Es una pena que chibi Dray se nos vaya...ToT Y con respecto al otro fic, actualizaré pronto!n.n).

Y bueno, por ahora esto es todo! Un besazoooo

-Piru-


	19. Chapter 19

Holaaa! Antes de que me mate alguien, decir que este ha sido el chap que más me ha costado escribir en toda mi vida!>. Ha sido horroroso! Pero nada, aquí está el resultado! No estoy precisamente orgullosa de él, pero qué le vamos a hacer... u.u Pues es el más largo, que nadie se queje!xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, tan solo los cojo prestados durante algún tiempo, para hacerles sufrir contra su voluntad... Muajajaaa!xD

_/entre barras y en cursiva/_ Pensamientos

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Ron observó a su frustrado amigo, cuyas lágrimas corrían libres por sus morenas mejillas. El pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer para consolar a su amigo. Empezando porque no sabía ni por qué estaba así… Algo podía intuir, pero… Draco era la causa, pero tenía que haber algo más…

Con cuidado se acercó a su mejor amigo, y le miró, sin decir una palabra. Entremedio de sus lágrimas, Harry comprendió el mudo ofrecimiento, y aceptó el apoyo de su amigo, lanzándose a sus brazos a llorar. Espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, mientras Ron acariciaba su espalda, sin hablar, simplemente ofreciendo el apoyo de estar allí. Poco a poco, el moreno fue calmándose, deteniendo sus espasmos y sus sollozos gradualmente.

-Draco… - Musitó, casi inaudiblemente.

Ron lo miró, sin saber qué podía hacer. No sabía si hablar de Draco sería conveniente en un momento como aquel.

-¿Por qué Draco se ha comportado así, Ron? – Musitó Harry. Ron tragó saliva.

-Ehmm… Ya nos advirtió Herm que podía ser que Draco olvidase todo lo que había vivido estos días¿recuerdas?

-Pero Draco no podía… ¡No ha podido olvidarlo todo! – Los sollozos volvieron nuevamente. Ron apretón más al moreno contra su pecho.- ¿Tú has visto cómo me ha contestado? Draco ha vuelto a ser el Malfoy altivo de siempre… ¡Y él no es así¡Sé que no es así!

En aquel momento Ron lo comprendió todo. Harry estaba dolido, porque había creído que Draco era de otra manera, y éste había demostrado que estaba equivocado. No era el hecho de haber perdido a su pequeño, sino que era algo más…

Bien, pero ¿ahora qué podía hacer para ayudarle? Esto era algo que Harry tenía que arreglar con Draco. Le dijese lo que le dijese, Ron no podía hacer nada. Y no se le ocurría qué hacer para subirle el ánimo a su amigo… Suavemente, Harry se separó de su pelirrojo amigo, e intentó esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, entre los surcos que habían dejado las lágrimas en su piel.

Pero en aquel momento, un par de felices Dean y Seamus cayeron de quién-sabe-dónde encima de Ron, aplastándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Hola! – Los jóvenes miraron a Harry con la más ancha de sus sonrisas. Vamos, que más que sonrisas, parecían un par de buzones. Al rato, se dieron cuenta que estaban aposentados encima del pelirrojo, y se levantaron de un salto.- ¡Huy¡Perdona, Ron!

El pelirrojo se levantó del suelo como pudo, refunfuñando.- Perdona Ron, me dicen…¬¬

-Eh… chicos… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Pues íbamos tan tranquilos Dee y yo camino a clase, cuando apareció Snape con su cara de ogro "voy-a-comer-Gryffindors"… - Harry no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. Habían clavado la esencia del viejo murciélago.- Y nos dijo que viniésemos al despacho del director, a ver qué podía hacer la "tan mentada amistad Gryffindor"… La verdad es que no lo hemos entendido… ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ron miró a Harry. No sabía si decirles…

-Draco ha vuelto a su cuerpo… - Vale, no tenía que haberse preocupado, ya lo había dicho Harry.- Se acaba de tomar la poción y se ha ido…

-¿Que se ha ido!

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?

-¿Sin ti?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, tristemente. Dean y Seamus se miraron, por una vez en su vida sin saber qué decir.

-¿Pero cómo que se ha ido sin ti?

-¡Ah¡No me digas que lo ha raptado Snape!

-¿Snape¿Raptar a Draco? – Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisita al imaginarse la escena, pero al momento volvió a entristecerse.- No… Lo que pasa es que Draco… - Intentó decirlo, pero tenía la garganta bloqueada, no le salían las palabras.

-Lo ha olvidado todo¿no?

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando a la pareja, boquiabiertos.

-¿Pero… cómo?

-¿Cómo es que lo sabemos?

-Bueno, no fuisteis precisamente discretos en la Sala Común…

-Sí, menudo chillido… ¡Como para no enterarnos!

-¡Debió enterarse hasta Blaise en Slytherin!

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas rojas, al darse por aludido. Entonces, Dean y Seamus miraron a su alrededor, como si en aquel momento se hubiesen percatado de donde estaban.

-¡Vaya¡Qué montón de cosas curiosas!

-¡Nunca habíamos estado en el despacho del director!

Y se pusieron, todos felices, a rebuscar cosas, paseando por todos los recovecos del despacho. Harry y Ron los observaban, intentando que dejasen de cotillearlo todo.

-¡Venid¡Mirad esto! – La voz de Seamus les llegó amortiguada. Había cruzado una pequeña puerta, medio camuflada en la pared. Curiosos, los tres entraron. Y se encontraron con un enorme espejo, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Harry se acercó más al espejo.

-Este espejo me suena… ¿Dónde lo he visto antes? – Y entonces fue cuando cayó. Era el mismo espejo que había visto cuando Pansy había raptado a Draco.

Pero cuando se acercó casi a tocar la pulida superficie del cristal, dejó de pensar en el acto, ahogando un grito.

-¡Harry¿Qué ha pasado?

-En… en… espejo… reflejo… - Harry balbuceaba, sin poder construir una frase coherente.

-¿Qué has visto reflejado? – Los tres chicos miraron a la superficie, pero solo veían a Harry.

-Yo… yo… y… Draco… Draco y yo… juntos… Pero… él… con su cuerpo… su propio cuerpo…

-A ver si lo he entendido… - Dijo Ron.- Te estás viendo reflejado en el espejo, con Draco a tu lado¿no?

Dean y Seamus miraron a Ron con ojos como platos.

-Vaya, Ron… - Comentó Seamus.- Se notan las compañías que frecuentas últimamente¿eh? Esto de estar con Blaise se nota…

Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina al castaño.- Todavía sé cuando alguien me está llamando tonto…¬¬

-¡AH¡Ya lo tengo! – Todos se giraron hacia Dean.- ¡Es un espejo premonitivo!

-¿Premonitivo¿Qué narices significa eso?

-¡Premonitivo viene de premonición¡Pre-mo-ni-ción¡Bueno, no importa! – Añadió, al ver la cara con la que le miraban todos.- Lo que quiero decir es que este espejo… ¡muestra el futuro!

Su novio se entusiasmó con la idea.

-¡Claroooo¡Por eso vemos a Harry con Draco¡Es su destino! – Los dos se tomaron de las manos, y comenzaron a bailar alrededor de Harry.- ¡Hemos encontrado un espejo que enseña el futuro!

Una pequeña esperanza se prendió en el corazón de Harry. ¿Podía ser posible que…¿Draco y él juntos en un futuro?

Dean y Seamus no le dejaron pensar más, sacándolo de delante del espejo, y empujando a Ron en su lugar.- ¡A ver qué ves tú!

Ron miró la superficie del espejo, con curiosidad. Al momento, comenzaron a subirle los colores de golpe, mientras casi le salía humo por las orejas. Dean y Seamus le miraron con sendas sonrisas maliciosas.

-Uyuyuy, Ron…

-¿Qué estás viendo?

-Así que haciendo cosas "feas" con Blaise¿eh?

Ron no contestó, pero su expresión y el hecho que se pusiese de color violeta, ayudaron a los chicos a comprender que habían dado en el clavo. Volvieron a cogerse de las manos, y volvieron a danzar.

-¡El espejo nos muestra el futuro!

-¡Que maravilloso hallazgo!

-Eh… este… chicos… - Ron intentó llamar su atención.

-¡Tenemos un espejo premonitivo!

-¡Premonitorio!

-¿Qué más da?

-¡Chicos! – Pararon en seco de bailar, y miraron al pelirrojo.- Siento defraudaros, pero este espejo no muestra el futuro… - De tan rojo, ya se estaba volviendo morado.

-¿Cómo que no?

-¿Y tú y Blaise?

-Ehhh… - Ron tragó saliva.- Eso no es futuro, es… pasado.

Harry, Dean y Seamus abrieron los ojos como platos. Más parecían un coro de búhos que unos adolescentes saludables.

-¿CÓMOOOO!

-Nos estás intentando decir…

-… que Blaise y tú…

-… ya habéis…

-… hecho…

Ron asintió rápidamente, antes que acabasen la frase. Dean y Seamus se le tiraron encima, por segunda vez consecutiva.

-¡Nuestro Roncie ya ha perdido la virginidad¡Qué orgullosos estamos de ti!

Ron se los quitó de encima como pudo, gruñendo. Al levantarse, echó a Harry una mirada, temiendo una reacción depresiva. Pero Harry le sonreía, alegrándose con total sinceridad por él. Se abrazaron fraternalmente.

-Bueno¿y vosotros? – Dijo Ron a Dean y a Seamus.

Éstos se cogieron de la mano, y emocionados, se colocaron en frente del espejo. Miraron la superficie. Ésta les devolvió el reflejo. Se quedaron en silencio, observándola.

-¿Qué¿Qué veis? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, curioso.

Éstos se giraron hacia él, con los ojos llorosos.

-¡No vemos nadaaa!

-¿Cómo que no veis nada?

-¡Nada! Nos vemos reflejados como estamos ahora, cogidos de la mano…

-Bueno, no es tan raro¿no? A lo mejor eso quiere decir, que en vuestro futuro estaréis juntos, igual que ahora…

-¿Tú crees, Harry? – Dean y Seamus le tomaron de la mano, adorándolo como si fuese un santo. Éste les miró con una gran gota…n.nU

Ron se había vuelto a aproximar al espejo, y había descubierto, que en la parte de arriba, había una inscripción extraña: _"Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"_

-¡Eh¿Os habéis fijado en la inscripción? – Todos se acercaron a leer.- Qué cosa más rara… ¡Espera! Si lo lees al revés… _"Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo"_ ¿Qué narices querrá decir esto¡Ah! Puede ser que… ¿Este espejo refleja lo que deseamos en realidad¡Claro! Por eso… Lo que más desea Harry, es estar con Draco… Lo que yo más deseo es… ehmmm… - Otra vez los colores.- Y vosotros… ¡Lo que deseáis es estar juntos, y como ya lo estáis…! – Ron se calló, al notar que Dean y Seamus lo miraban muy fijamente.- ¿Qué?

-Dee… - Comentó Seamus.- Hay que ver cómo se pega todo¿no te parece?

-Cierto Seam… - Contestó su chico.- Habrá que hacerle un altar a Blaise por haber conseguido hacer pensar a Ron… - Y escaparon, riéndose, mientras Ron lanzaba un rugido al más puro estilo Gryffindor, y los perseguía por toda la habitación.

Harry miró el espejo, nuevamente abatido. Así que lo que le había mostrado el espejo solo era su deseo… Sonrió tristemente. ¿Cómo había podido pensarse que mostraba el futuro? Si Draco ya no… Draco…

Un repentino golpe le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Dean y Seamus se habían escondido detrás de él, interponiéndolo entre Ron y ellos.

-¡Ron, no te enfades!

-¡Sí, con lo que te queremos!

-Ya¡pero me llamáis estúpido a cada ocasión!

-Noooo¿nosotros?

-¡Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas!

-Además¿Cómo íbamos a llamarte estúpido, con ese razonamiento con el que nos has obsequiado?

-Pero aunque tu explicación haya sido estupenda, Ron… - Dijo Dean, en sus trece, pero todavía escondido detrás de Harry, para que no le alcanzase la furia del pelirrojo.- Yo sigo diciendo que este espejo muestra el futuro… ¡Claro¡Ahí está! Mira, muestra el futuro porque: Harry se ha visto junto con Draco, futuro. Tú te has visto con Blaise, haciendo "magia". Vale que ya la habéis hecho, pero tenéis pensado hacer más veces¿no? – La cara roja de Ron respondió por él.- Futuro también. Y lo de Seam y yo… Vamos a seguir juntos en el futuro, así que…

-¡Demostrado! – Coreó su novio.- ¡Este espejo muestra el futuro!

Y volvieron a ponerse a bailar alrededor de Harry.

-¿No crees, Harry? – Le preguntaron ambos, con enormes sonrisas pintadas en sus caras.

Harry los miró, mientras esa minúscula chispita de esperanza volvía a prenderse en su alma. ¿Era posible…?

-Pero… - Ron intentó objetar algo.

-No te preocupes, Ron… - Lo interrumpió Dean.

-Sí, que el pedestal para Blaise lo haremos igual…

La parejita besó a Harry, uno en cada mejilla, y comenzaron a correr, saliendo del despacho. Cuando Ron comprendió que le habían vuelto a llamar tonto, volvió a rugir, y los persiguió. Harry sonrió sinceramente, agradeciéndole a ese par de Gryffindors locos lo que habían hecho para subirle el ánimo. Echándole una última ojeada al espejo, salió del despacho.

* * *

Draco y Blaise caminaban por los pasillos. El moreno caminaba con largas zancadas, y al rubio le costaba seguir su ritmo. Harto, tomó del codo a Blaise, y le hizo pararse. 

-¡Blaise¡Haz el favor de explicarme qué narices ha pasado!

El moreno lo miró, sopesando si debía contarle todo.

-¡No entiendo nada¡Era por la noche, antes de la cena, y ahora es de día¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Y encima¡me despierto en los brazos de Potter! – Dijo el nombre, con asco.- Por Merlín¿puedes creerlo¡De Potter¡En sus brazos¡No me había sentido tan mal en mi vida¡Agh¿Cómo ha pasado¡De Potter!

En aquel momento, Blaise se hartó de Draco. Estaba de un insoportable y de un egoísta que no se podía con él. Y encima¡Como hablaba de Harry después de lo que había pasado! Le daba igual que recordase o que no, él se lavaba las manos. Pero como Draco no paraba de insistir, le espetó:

-¡Te desmayaste!

-¿Cómo? – Draco lo miró, ligeramente desconcertado.

-Pues eso, que te desmayaste anoche, te llevamos al despacho del director, y hasta esta mañana no has recobrado la conciencia… Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a clase.- Y se giró, y comenzó a caminar. Unas chicas pasaron a su lado, comentando: "Qué pena que ya haya vuelto a su cuerpo, con lo mono que estaba…" Blaise se encogió de hombros: Que se las arreglase como pudiese.

* * *

Última hora de la tarde. Última clase del día. Pociones. Harry suspiró, y seguido de Ron entró en la clase. Menudas las ganas que tenía de ver a Snape… Y Draco… Draco… El objeto de sus pensamientos entró en la clase, y sin tan siquiera una mirada en su dirección, se sentó. Justo detrás de él entró Dumbledore. Toda la clase le miró, extrañados. 

-Queridos alumnos, el profesor Snape no podrá dar clase durante unos cuantos días… Esta mañana, en cuanto ha salido del comedor, un grupo de alumnas dementes se le ha abalanzado encima y… ¡Bueno, que estará de baja durante una temporadita! – Completó la frase con una risueña sonrisa. (N/a: Piru y su grupo de compañeras dementes, miraron con una maliciosa sonrisa al director, cambiándola al momento por expresiones de total inocencia).- Así que mientras no esté, yo estaré de sustituto. Vamos, poneos por las parejas de siempre¡y a trabajar!

Hubo un pequeño revuelo en la clase, mientras todos se ponían con su respectiva pareja. Draco se quedó con cara de tonto.

-Blaise¿qué ha querido decir con lo de "las parejas de siempre"?

El moreno le ignoró, y se colocó con Ron en el pupitre. El director se fijó en Draco.

-Señor Malfoy… Póngase con su compañero y comencemos la clase, por favor.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban emparejados, menos… menos… No. No era posible… ¿Potter¿Potter era su pareja? Draco se levantó de golpe de la silla, y cogió sus cosas. El moreno lo miró, expectante. Pero el rubio se dirigió a la puerta de la mazmorra.

-Señor Malfoy… ¿Dónde va?

-Si mi pareja es Potter, prefiero irme de clase, gracias.

Y sin más palabras, Draco Malfoy abandonó la clase. Las lágrimas quemaban en los párpados de Harry, que apretó los puños, intentando aguantar.

* * *

Draco caminó por el pasillo, sin rumbo fijo. Cada vez caminaba más lentamente, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, y se apoyó contra la pared. Poco a poco, fue resbalando, hasta acabar sentado en el suelo. Algo crujió en su bolsillo. Suavemente metió la mano y sacó el pequeño objeto. Lo miró, mientras grandes lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus blancas mejillas. Comenzó a sollozar, escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos. El objeto cayó al suelo, suavemente. Una foto. 

-…Harry…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Holaaaa! Qué tal? Bueno, lo que más me gusta de este capítulo (aparte de mis papis Dee y Seamn/n Están loquísimos!) es este final! 

El próximo capítulo es el último! -Piru llora desconsolada- Bueno, aunque habrá un epílogo, así que no estoy tan triste... Pero en dos capítulos se acaba la historia! -Piru vuelve a llorar, en plan histérico- Mis niñooooos!ToT

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Alega no hyuga** (decidido, esta página me tiene manía...ToT Asias por los ánimos!n.n), **the angel of the dreams** (cómo que amenazarás a Piru para que los ponga juntos?¬¬ Ya, a mí tampoco me gusta ver a Harry tan tristón, pero no puedo hacer nada!ToT Y lo siento, porque en este chap es Draco el que está depresivo...), **Daksidein Deem** (No, el Avada noooo! -Habla bajito- Pues si antes me quería meter el Avada, ya no sé qué querrá hacerme ahora...), **ManDark** (me alegro que pienses que algo de dulzura no hace daño, porque el fic la tiene por kilos!xD Y es demasiado tarde para que Piru intente cambiar...xD), **yo** (ya actualicé! Aquí lo tienes!n.n), **KiraPotter** (Bueno, creo que la pregunta de si Dray fingía ya se te ha respondido en este chap...xD Y si en el otro se quedó Harry destrozado, me temo que en este...u.u), **dernhelm de la marca** (aquí tienes más respuestas! Me alegro que te guste el fic!n.n), **belial16** (ya actualicé, perdón por tardar tanto!n.nU), **marsha** (bueno, ya sabes si Draco fingía o no ;) Pan y Mione no saldrán hasta el epílogo, sorry!) y**Izumi-sakachita** (sí, reconozco que soy una mala autora... Pero no quería hacer sufrir a mis niños, en serio! -Piru llora- Y encima, este capítulo también acaba como depresivo... ú.u).

Esto es todo por ahora! Un besazoooooo

-Piru-


	20. Chapter 20

Holaaa! -Esquiva un Avada- Antes que alguien me mate por no haber actualizado hasta ahora, tengo excusa! No he podido acceder a internet durante todo el verano, y cuando lograba pillar un ordenador, hacía otras cosas! Así que lo siento por el retraso, pero aquí está el final!n.n

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, solamente los tomo prestados durante un ratito... xD

_/entre barras y en cursiva/ _Pensamientos

------------

Draco no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado en el suelo, llorando. Pero ahora, unos pasos cercanos que resonaban por el pasillo, lo alertaron. Rápidamente se frotó los ojos y se secó las mejillas. Recompuso su máscara lo más rápido que pudo, y se levantó del suelo. Justo recogió la fotografía y la guardó en el bolsillo, cuando dos personas doblaron la esquina. Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Neville Longbottom y Theodore Nott. Draco suspiró imperceptiblemente mientras ellos se aproximaban. Por lo menos no era…

-Hola Draco.- Saludó el Sly.

-Hola Thed… Nev… - Saludó Draco a los dos, a la vez que les dirigía un movimiento de cabeza. Pero el joven Slytherin se lo quedó mirando de repente, con desconfianza.- ¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuando has pasado a llamarle Nev… - Señaló a su novio con la cabeza.-…si ayer era el metepatas de Longbottom?

Un pequeño rubor color carmín asomó a las normalmente pálidas mejillas de Draco. Había metido la pata sin darse cuenta. /_¡Rápido, rápido¡Busca una excusa creíble/_

-Ehm… ¡Me lo ha pegado Blaise! No hacía más que repetir Nev, Nev, Nev, y claro…

-Oh, así que Blaise… - Théo miró a Draco, aprensivo.- ¿Y cuándo te lo ha podido decir Blaise? Porque hoy no habéis estado precisamente "juntos"…

Eso era un golpe bajo. Draco no supo qué responderle. Era cierto que, desde esta mañana, Blaise ni se le había acercado, enfadado.

-Bueno, pero no hemos venido a eso… - Habló el Gryffindor, por primera vez.

-Cierto… - Dijo su novio.- Hemos venido a hablar de Harry…

-¿De Potter! – Draco saltó, como impelido por un resorte.- ¿Y se puede saber por qué tenéis que hablar algo de Potter conmigo?

-Hombre, tal y como lo has tratado hoy…

-¿Como le he tratado¿Y se puede saber cómo le he tratado¡A ver si os enteráis de una vez¡Potter y yo somos rivales, Potter y yo nos odiamos¡Nada de eso ha cambiado porque me ayudase cuando me desmayé¡Y encima eso¡Me he despertado en brazos de Potter¡De Potter! – Escupió el nombre, mientras el corazón le sangraba con cada palabra que añadía.- Y además…

¡PLAS! Draco no pudo continuar. Una bofetada había impactado en su mejilla. Neville se encontraba delante de él, con la furia brillando en sus ojos castaños.

-¿Cómo…? – Dijo con voz peligrosa.- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Harry después de lo que habéis vivido juntos?

-¿Vivido juntos? – Farfulló Draco, frotándose la mejilla.- No sé a qué te refieres…

-No te hagas el disimulado conmigo.- Siseó Neville.- Sé que te acuerdas exactamente de todo.

Draco miró a la pareja, que lo observaba fijamente. En aquel momento, el rubio no aguantó más, y se derrumbó. Nuevamente comenzó a sollozar.

-Harry… Yo… Lo siento… Harry…

Nev y Théo se miraron, y el Slytherin se acercó a Draco, y lo abrazó. Nev tomó la mano del rubio y se la apretó, dándole apoyo. Poco a poco Draco se fue calmando. Suavemente, se separó de la parejita y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Lo siento…

-Yo también lo siento… - Dijo Nev, cohibido.

-No te preocupes, estabas en todo tu derecho.- Sonrió Draco.- Además, me lo merecía…

-¿Por qué, Draco? – Preguntó Théo, serio.

El aludido tomó aire, e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos, para explicarlos (N/a: Cosa que no acabó de conseguir del todo…).

-Pues… Mirad. Harry y yo siempre hemos sido enemigos. Cuando me pasó esto de la poción, no tuvo más remedio que encargarse de cuidarme…

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Interrumpió Nev.- ¡Estoy completamente seguro que Harry se encargó de ti queriendo hacerlo! – Draco le agradeció el comentario con una sonrisa.

-Estos días que hemos pasado juntos han sido los más felices de mi vida… Y parecía que Harry tampoco lo estaba pasando mal…

-¡Si es que Harry ha sido muy feliz contigo! – Volvió a interrumpir Nev.

-¡Por eso mismo¿No lo entendéis¡Harry ha sido feliz con el pequeño Draco¡Pero ahora se acabó, el pequeño no va a volver más¡Harry debe intentar olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido! Cuanto antes olvide al pequeño Draco, mejor para todos…

-A ver si lo he entendido… - Nev y Théo tenían una cara de perdidos que no podían con ella.- Te estás comportando así de desagradable con Harry para que el olvide lo antes posible a chibi Draco¿para que no sufra tanto? – Draco asintió. El Sly había captado la esencia.

-Pero Draco… - Explicó Nev.- Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza… Por mucho que lo intentes, Harry no va a olvidar todo lo que habéis vivido juntos. Y con tu comportamiento, lo único que consigues es hacerle más daño. Y tú no quieres que Harry sufra¿verdad? – Draco negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.- Pues para evitar que Harry lo pase mal… Opino que deberías decírselo.- Finalizó, suavemente.

-¿Que se lo diga¿Que le diga que lo recuerdo todo!

-Sí.- Terminó Théo, con una sonrisa.

-¡No¡No puedo! – Draco estaba asustado.

-¿Por qué? – Contraataque de la pareja.

-Por… Porque… ¡Yo tengo mis razones!

-¿Esas razones que no se aguantan por ningún lado¿No será que tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo yo¿Miedo de qué? – Justo en el blanco, pensaron.

-¡Tienes miedo de descubrir lo que siente Harry por ti¡Tienes miedo de descubrir que los sentimientos de Harry por ti son distintos a tus sentimientos por Harry¿Me equivoco? Dime si me equivoco, Draco, porque si lo hago no volveré a hablar…

-Yo… yo… Tengo miedo…

-¿Por eso intentas evitar a Harry a toda costa? – Draco asintió.- Pues ya es hora de que habléis tú y él.- Draco le miró.- Es lo que debéis hacer, hablarlo y arreglarlo. Debes contárselo todo, Draco.- Neville tomó a Draco de las manos.- Tengo confianza en ti, sé que lo arreglaréis todo… ¿Se lo dirás? – Draco tragó saliva, pero asintió seguro.

-Pero ahora no, debo tener tiempo para hacerme a la idea… Gracias… - Musitó bajito.

-¿Gracias¿Por qué? – Preguntó Théo, tomando por la cintura a su chico y guiñándole un ojo a Draco.- Gracias a él, que tuvo la idea.- El aludido se puso rojo de vergüenza, y le soltó un codazo juguetón a su novio.- ¡Auch! Bueno, ánimos.

Draco asintió, y se alejó, en dirección a las mazmorras. La pareja se quedó sola en el pasillo. Théo apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de su chico (N/a: Sí, le saca una cabeza), y suspiró.

-¿Cómo crees que acabará todo esto, Nev?

-Tranquilo… - Respondió su novio, sonriendo cálidamente.- Seguro que todo irá bien.

-----------

Harry se sentó en la cama. No podía pegar ojo. Con todo lo que había pasado aquel día… Además, se había acostumbrado a dormir con el cálido cuerpo de Draco a su lado. Suspiró. Draco… No, no debía pensar en eso. Se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. ¡Qué novedad¡Hoy estaban todos durmiendo en sus camas! Bueno, no todos, ya que Dean y Seamus se encontraban abrazaditos en la misma cama, roncando todos felices.

De pronto, Harry escuchó como unos golpecitos. _«Toc, toc, toc »_ Miró a todos lados, extrañado. ¿De dónde podían provenir esos ruiditos? Súbitamente se le iluminó la mente. ¡La ventana! Saltó de la cama hacia la ventana. Faltó poco para que se llevase la mesilla de noche consigo. Abrió la ventana con cuidado, para no despertar a sus compañeros. Y allí estaba: una regia lechuza, tan negra como la noche, que le extendió la pata para que tomase el cilindro que llevaba atado a ella. Cuando Harry lo hubo cogido, ululó y se alejó volando.

Harry cerró la ventana, con los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Qué debía ser? Con dedos torpes desenrolló el cilindro. Era una fotografía. Pero no una cualquiera, sino _esa_ fotografía. La misma que él había llevado en el bolsillo todo el día. Esa foto se la había mandado Draco, pero… ¿con qué propósito? Confuso, giró la foto, y en el dorso brillaron unas letras:

_«¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarlo?»_

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Era posible…? Debía encontrar a Draco y hablar con él. Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo (N/a: Sí, después de llevar diez minutos intentando meterse los pantalones por la cabeza), y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Salió de la Torre y se dirigió sin titubear a la Sala de los Menesteres. Llegó frente a la pared que camuflaba la puerta, y repitió tres veces _/Quiero encontrar a Draco, quiero encontrar a Draco, quiero encontrar a Draco/_, y una puerta de madera se materializó en el muro. Harry tomó el pomo, y muy suavemente se introdujo en la habitación.

Una vez dentro, localizó a su objetivo. Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, de espaldas a la puerta. De pronto, el rubio debió darse cuenta que ya no estaba solo, porque se giró hacia la puerta. Durante un momento, ninguno de los dos se movió, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Platas y esmeraldas. Draco fue el primero en moverse, acercándose al moreno.

-Ha…

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que se encontró atrapado entre los brazos de Harry. El Gryffindor le estrechaba contra su pecho fuertemente, como no queriendo separarse jamás. Draco se aferró a la espalda del moreno, luchando contra las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, el uno en brazos del otro, en silencio. Finalmente se separaron, y Harry tomó el rostro de Draco en sus manos, como si no pudiese creerse que estaba ahí.

-Lo recuerdas… - No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Sí… - Draco asintió, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de las manos de Harry en su rostro.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Harry, serio. No necesitó añadir nada más para que Draco entendiese lo que quería decir. El rubio se separó suavemente de él.

-Porque tenía que ser, Harry. No espero que me entiendas, porque no me comprendo ni yo… Pero no importa. Ahora solo nos resta olvidar lo que ha pasado, y volver a comportarnos como siempre, que es lo que yo ya he comenzado a hacer… - Draco se fue dirigiendo hacia la puerta.- Cuando crucemos esa puerta, todo volverá a ser como siempre ha sido…

-¡Draco, espera! – Gritó Harry. La mano de Draco se detuvo a unos centímetros del pomo de la puerta.- ¿Por qué, Draco? Todo lo que hemos vivido estos días juntos… ¿No ha significado nada?

Las palabras de Harry estaban impregnadas de dolor, igual que el corazón de Draco al escucharlas, pero tuvo que continuar.

-Bueno, ha significado que se te da bien cuidar de niños pequeños…- Comentó burlón, aunque con el alma dolida.

Harry se acercó a él que, como un imán, se aproximó a su vez. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Harry tomó la mano de Draco, y respiró hondo.

-Draco, estoy enamorado de ti.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras, pero se obligó a sí mismo a no creerlas. _/Realmente no está enamorado de mí, lo que para es que sigue confuso por lo del niño…/_

-No, Harry… No estás enamorado de mí… Si acaso, te enamoraste de la forma de ser del pequeño Draco, pero ese no soy yo, ese ya se ha ido…

-Draco, mírame.- Interrumpió Harry. El rubio lo miró a los ojos.- Sé que fingías.

Aquí tenemos al heredero Malfoy con la boca más abierta que un buzón. Parpadeó, a la vez que intentaba disimular.

-F… ¿Fingir¿Fingir en qué sentido? – Preguntó nervioso.

-Pues fingir en el único sentido que tiene la palabra, Draco. Sé que aunque estabas en un cuerpo de cinco años, tu mente era la tuya. Vamos, que me engañaste…

Draco sintió que el mundo se hundía a sus pies. ¡Todo menos decepcionar a Harry! Se aferró a la camiseta del moreno, desesperadamente.

-¡No, Harry¡Yo no pretendía engañarte! Yo sólo…

-¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! – Lo calmó Harry, riendo. Volvió a abrazarlo.- No importa que me engañases, es más¡te lo agradezco! – Draco lo miró incrédulo, desde su pecho.- ¡En serio! Así te comportaste como realmente eres, y yo pude conocerte, y enamorarme de ti.- Draco bajó la mirada, cohibido. Harry tomó su barbilla y levantó su cara.- Te amo, no debes dudarlo. Te amo a ti, Draco Malfoy, porque conocí… - Suavemente señaló su pecho, a la altura del corazón.-… cómo eres realmente.

Y se besaron. Fue dulce, especial. Ambos poniendo el alma en aquel primer beso. Suavemente, se separaron, y volvieron a abrazarse, seguros.

-Por cierto… - Dijo Draco, pensativo.- ¿Cuándo y cómo supiste que fingía?

-Me di cuenta desde el principio, la verdad… ¿Te acuerdas de la primera noche que dormimos juntos? – Draco asintió.- Pues por la mañana te despertaste, me observaste, y susurraste mi nombre. El nombre correcto, no "Hari". Claro, yo estaba despierto, y me di cuenta… Y además, tenías comportamientos que no se correspondían con los de un niño pequeño...

-¿Así que te estuviste haciendo el tonto todo el tiempo! – Draco le dio un empujón juguetón a Harry, mientras el moreno se reía.- ¡Ahora no debería hablarte!

-¡Eh, eh! Perdone usted, pero no sé yo quién se hacía el tonto aquí… - Harry imitó la voz del pequeño.- Hari¿qué están haciendo los niños? – Draco reprimió una carcajada.- Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo… - Harry cambió su expresión infantil por una pícara, y empujó a Draco hasta acorralarlo contra la pared.- Creo que te prometí que cuando crecieses haríamos "magia"¿verdad? – Movió su cadera, rozando la del rubio, lo que les provocó un gemido.

Se estaban entregando a un beso más pasional que el anterior, cuando de pronto… ¡PLAAAM! La puerta de la sala cedió, cayéndose al suelo de la habitación todos los cotillas que se encontraban al otro lado. Resultado: se formó la más enorme hamburguesa que jamás hayáis visto. Debajo, Dean y Seamus. En medio, Nev y Ron. Y arriba, Blaise y Théo.

Harry y Draco se miraron, y se acercaron a la hamburguesa humana. Desde arriba miraron a los seis cotillas, con la ceja levantada. Éstos se levantaron como pudieron del suelo, y se quedaron de pie, espolsándose la ropa.

-Esto… ¡Hola Harry¡Hola Draco! Eehm… ¿No creéis que es curioso? Íbamos Dee y yo paseando por el pasillo¡y nos hemos encontrado a estos cuatro¿No pensáis que es una adorable coincidencia? – Seamus sudaba por todos los poros de su piel, mientras intentaba mantener la sonrisa, ante las escrutadoras miradas de los dos jóvenes.

-Ah, así que estabais de paseo… ¿A la una de la madrugada¿Y los seis? Qué raro… Yo juraría que os he dejado bien dormiditos en la habitación…

Ahora eran los seis los que sudaban como pollos. Fueron retrocediendo, uno a uno hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, pues nosotros, esto… ¡Ya nos íbamos¡Taluegoooo! – Y desaparecieron en una nube de polvo, tan rápidos iban.

Harry suspiró, exasperado, mientras cerraba la puerta y le colocaba un hechizo. De pronto, sintió unas suaves manos que se colaban por debajo de su camiseta.

-¿No íbamos a hacer la magia que me prometiste? – Ronroneó Draco a su oído, sugerente. Harry sintió un escalofrío, y se giró, atrapando las manos de Draco.

-Sí, pequeño, pero yo haré la magia contigo, no tú conmigo… - Susurró Harry, colocando los brazos de Draco por encima de su cabeza, y atacando su blanco cuello. Pero Draco se liberó del agarre, y se dirigió a Harry haciendo un pucherito.

-¡No¿Y cuándo podré hacer yo magia contigo?

-Mmm… Déjame pensar… - Harry se puso en pose pensativa.- ¡Ya sé! Te dejaré que me hagas magia, amor… ¡Cuando Hari sea pequeñito! – Acabó, imitando el tono de chibi Draco.

Draco hizo un enorme puchero, y se acabó de separar de Harry.

-¡Pues ara Daco no quere hacer magia con Hari! – Le sacó la lengua al más puro estilo chibi Draco, y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Draco, noooooo!

**The end**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hola! El final, ya llegó el final! -Piru se echa a llorar, totalmente desconsolada- Bueno, aunque todavía queda el epílogo, por lo que no estoy tan triste...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: **YO** (lo siento, me demoré más que nunca!n.nU Pero ya está aquí!), **the angel of the dreams** (claro, la culpa es mía, no?xD El chap anterior yo también lo odié! -Pone cara de odio- xD), **KiraPotter** (a lo mejor me lo pienso y dibujo el pisotón a Sevy! xD Noooo! No vengas a asustarme por la noche, por favooor! -Ojitos suplicantes- ), **allalabeth** (bueno, yo me he leído un fic muy bueno donde es Harry el que se encoge, y no se separa de Draco! Se llama "¿Yo, niñera¡NOOO!" Lo malo que no sé si está aquí, pero en slasheaven lo encontrarás!n.n), **Milena** (bienvenida al fic! Creo que he puesto a prueba tu paciencia!n.nU Lo siento, lo siento, no pasará más! Me alegro que te gustase!), **Daksidein Deem** (Pues sí, como dice mi abuela, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar! -Modestia aparte...¬¬- xDDD Aunque queda el epílogo todavía, así que aún no acaba!n.n), **Izumi-sakachita** (te ha gustado el "acercamiento" entre ellos en este chap? No puedes quejarte, que han acabado bien!n.n Claro, no sería capaz de dejarles separados!), **lireve** (tranquila, a mí también se me pasan muchas veces!n.nU Ya acaba, solamente queda el epílogo... La contraseña no es mía, se le ocurrió a mi tata y le pedí permiso para usarla!xD), **draco.M de potter** (hola! siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aquí está el final!n.n), **Pan d'thor** (bueno, tu computadora muerta, y la mía sin internet, así que... u.u Mala suerte tenemos...), **sofy cuneo** (hola! Bueno, intento poner el menor sufrimiento que puedo, pero claro, sale mi cara sádica y... u.ù Y la "magia" entre Harry y Draco... -Silba, disimulando- xD), **kaoru-himura1878** (Ya, chibi Draco debía haber durado algo más, pero así lo quería mi musa, y así ha sido!xD Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado!n.n) y **ryu-san** (En serio la tienes en favoritos? -Se pone roja- Vaya, qué halago!n/./n Siento haber tardado tanto, en serio, pero es que no he podido hacerlo antes! -Pone carita suplicante- No pude responder el mail, pero lo pongo por aquí, vale?n.n).

Bueno, me despido hasta el epílogo! Gracias por leer! Un besazoooo

-Piru-


	21. Epilogo

Holaaaa! ARGH! -Se esconde de los avadas que le lanzan- Siiii, he tardado muchísimo! Pero es que entre unas cosas y otras, se me iba pasando... n.nU Pero por fin está aquí! El epílogo! -Lo ilumina como si fuese un dios- Nah, tonterías mías...xD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, porque si fuesen míos... -Se evade al Happy World Slash-

_/entre barras y en cursiva/_ - pensamientos

* * *

**Epílogo**

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, unos nerviosos Harry y Nev esperaban a un tardón pelirrojo, mientras que Dean y Seamus les miraban con sendas sonrisas.

-¡Ron¿Quieres hacer el favor de bajar¡Que llegamos tarde, y nos esperan!

-¡Ya voooooy! – Se escuchó el grito de Ron desde el dormitorio.- ¡Ya casi estoy!

-Pero Ron… - comentó Seamus.- ¡Seguro que Blaise ya te ha visto de todas las formas habidas y por haber¡No sé para qué te arreglas tanto!

-Y además… - añadió Harry, con malicia.- No necesitas vestirte y acicalarte tanto, para lo que te va a durar la ropa encima…

Todos los chicos se rieron, mientras que una almohada lanzada desde el dormitorio le dio a Harry en plena cara, y le hizo caer al suelo, también riéndose. Por las escaleras del dormitorio bajó un ruborizado Ron, mientras los chicos le aplaudían.

-¡Ueh¡Por fin, Ron! Pensábamos que te había secuestrado el armario, o algo así… xD

-Ja, ja, ja, Harry… ¡No sabes la gracia que me haces¿Hoy nos hemos levantado con el día graciosillo, eh?

El moreno no pudo impedir que le entrase un nuevo ataque de hilaridad, y empujó al pelirrojo hacia la salida del retrato, seguidos por un ansioso Nev, y por un par de felices Dean y Seamus, cogidos de la mano.

-Por cierto¿y Herm? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Se ha hartado de esperar, y ha dicho que nos esperaba ya en el lago.

-Bien…

Y ahí se cortó la conversación, porque los chicos habían llegado a su destino. Al lado de la gran puerta de la entrada, se encontraban tres pacientes Slytherin, esperando.

-¡Por fin! – Exclamaron, cuando vieron llegar a los leones.

-Es que "alguien", y no miro a nadie…¬¬ - Todos miraron a Ron, que se ruborizó ligeramente.- No acababa de prepararse, y hemos tenido que esperarle…

Harry acabó la frase, y se acercó a Draco. Lo abrazó posesivamente, y lo besó con pasión. Lo mismo hizo Blaise con su pelirrojo, y Théo con Nev. Dean y Seamus también se añadieron, para no ser menos xD. Tan "ocupados" estaban, que no se dieron cuenta que Albus Dumbledore, que pasaba por allí distraído, se paraba a observarles con atención. Diez minutos (y unas cuantas fotos después xD), el director juzgó conveniente alejarse de allí. Nada más irse, apareció otra visita, que chilló escandalizada al verles.

-¡AAAAAH!

Los chicos se separaron, con caras de voy-a-matar-al-que-me-acaba-de-cortar-el-rollo, y clavaron las miradas en una pálida (más que de costumbre) Ginny Weasley, que los miraba a todos, horrorizada.

-Pe… Pero… ¡Esto no puede ser¡Todos sois gays! – Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, orgullosos.- ¡NOOO¡No puede ser posible! Pe… Pero… ¡Dean¡No puedes ser gay¡Estuviste saliendo conmigo!

-¿Por qué te crees que me volví gay?¬¬ - Musitó Dean en voz baja.- No llegamos a salir ni una semana, y me di cuenta que no podía evitar los sentimientos por Seam… - El mencionado le abrazó, muy feliz.

-B… Blaise… ¡Tú no puedes ser…¡Y menos con mi hermano¡Con Ron¡No¡No! – La pelirroja negaba con la cabeza, frenética.- ¡Eras mi presa!

-Pues se siente, pero adoro a tu hermano… - Blaise abrazó por la cintura, posesivamente a SU pelirrojo, mientras éste se deshacía en sus brazos.

-Y… Y Theodore Nott… - la pelirroja se giró hacia él.- ¡Estabas en mi lista, eras mi próxima conquista! (N/a¡Pero si la chica sabe hacer rimas y todo!xD). ¡No puedes estar saliendo con Neville Longbottom!

-¿Y por qué no, eh¿Por qué lo digas tú? Pues lo siento bonita, pero estoy totalmente enamorado de mi leoncito… - Y el chico de ojos negros, besó a su novio, que le devolvió el beso, con pasión.

Ginny suspiró derrotada, pero aún le quedaba el último cartucho. Se giró hacia Harry, y le tomó la mano.

-Harry, Harry… Tú no me fallarás¿verdad¡Has sido mi amor platónico desde siempre! No me vas a decir que estás saliendo con Draco Malfoy¿verdad? No vas a decirme que eres gay¿verdad? Tú no, Harry¡tú no! – La pelirroja lo miraba con cara de loca, mientras apretaba la mano del moreno contra su pecho.

Harry tragó saliva, asustado por la visión, y soltó su mano del agarre de Ginny lo más rápido que pudo.

-Yo… Ginny, lo siento… Soy totalmente gay, y amo a Draco… - El rubio le tomó por la cintura, en un movimiento posesivo, y le sacó la lengua a la pelirroja, como si volviese a tener cinco años.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí! – La pelirroja comenzó a reír, con una risa de chiflada, que provocó enormes escalofríos en las espinas dorsales de los chicos.- Así que todo el mundo es homosexual¡perfecto! Pues nada… - Levantó la cabeza, mientras un brillo diabólico se apoderó de sus ojos.- ¡Yo también lo seré¡Saludad a la lesbiana Ginny¡Le voy a pedir que sea mi novia a la primera chica que pase¡Muajajaaaa!

Los chicos se alejaron unos pasos de ella, disimulando, mientras la pelirroja reía como una loca en medio del pasillo. De repente, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, atrapó la mano de una chica que pasaba por allí. Los ojos azules de Luna Lovegood la miraron con curiosidad.

-Ginny¿pasa algo?

-¿Que si pasa algo¡Pues sí, algo pasa! – La pelirroja aplastó su nariz contra la de la rubia. Ésta la miró con miedo.- ¡Vas a ser mi novia!

-¿Cómo! – Luna y los chicos gritaron todos a la vez. La rubia se alejó lo más que pudo de Ginny, contando con que ésta le estaba sujetando de la mano.- Pe… Pero Ginny…

-¡Sí¡Saldrás conmigo¡Decidido¡Luna será mi novia! – Y la pelirroja soltó la mano de la Ravenclaw, para abrazarle y besarle, momento que ésta aprovechó para escapar corriendo. Ginny la persiguió chillando por el pasillo¡Luna, te amo, mientras que los chicos la observaban, con unos tremendos goterones en la cabeza.

-Esto… Ron, no te ofendas, pero tu hermana no está más loca, porque no puede…

-No, si no me ofendo… - Ron suspiró.- Bueno¿vamos para afuera?

-¡Ay! – Todos miraron hacia Dean, que se dio una palmada en la frente.- Vaya, se me ha olvidado una cosa en la habitación… ¿Seam, me acompañas a buscarla? – Le lanzó una pícara mirada a su novio.- Vosotros ir tirando, que ya os alcanzaremos después…

Y tomando de la mano a su chico, corrieron por el pasillo, despidiéndose alegremente de las demás parejas. Doblaron una esquina, y los perdieron de vista. Ron y Harry se miraron, escépticos.

-Claaaaro, seguro que se le ha olvidado "algo".- Comentó Ron irónico.- Bueno¿nos vamos nosotros?

-Vamos…

Pero un repentino movimiento de Nev les hizo desviar la vista hacia él. El de ojos castaños había empujado a su chico contra la pared, y hablaba cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa, muy pegado al de ojos negros.

-Théo… a tu habitación… ¡YA!

Y sin decir más palabras, lo cogió del brazo, arrastrándole por el pasillo, en dirección a las mazmorras. El Slytherin, que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, hizo un gesto de despedida a los que se quedaron en el pasillo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha, y les guiñaba un ojo. Desaparecieron por una esquina. Las dos parejas se quedaron con la mandíbula por el suelo, de tan abierta que se les había quedado la boca de la impresión.

-E… ¿Eso ha sido…? o.O

-¿Nev dominante? O.o

-Ya lo he visto todo… O.O

-Y qué feliz que iba Théo… ñ.ñ

Los chicos intercambiaron sendas miradas de incredulidad, y se encogieron de hombros. Tomados de la mano, salieron a los jardines, a disfrutar de sol. Llegaron a las orillas del lago, donde se encontraron con una Hermione que les hacía señas, sentada en el suelo, acariciando la cabeza de Pansy, que tenía apoyada en sus rodillas. Se acercaron, y también se sentaron.

-¿Dónde están los que faltan? – Preguntó la castaña, extrañada.

-Pues Dean se había olvidado "algo" – Ron representó con las manos las comillas imaginarias.- en la habitación, y ha ido a buscarlo con Seamus…

-Vamos, que no volverán hasta de aquí a un buen rato… ¿Y Nev y Théo?

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, ninguno queriendo contestar a la pregunta de la castaña. Al final contestó Harry.

-Nev y Théo deben estar en las mazmorras en este preciso instante… Para más señas, deben andar por la habitación de Théo… u/./u

-¡Vaya con Théo¿Es que no puede aguantarse?

-Esto, Herm… - Los leones se habían puesto rojos del bochorno.- No ha sido Théo…

-¿Que no ha sido Théo de qué?

-Pues… Que no ha sido precisamente Théo quien no podía aguantarse…

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, mientras casi dejaba caer a Pansy al suelo.

-¿Me estás intentando decir… que no es Théo quien ha llevado la iniciativa, sino Nev¿El mismo Neville que yo conozco? O.O

-Pues sí…

La castaña se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. Pansy comenzó a reírse, pero como estaba echada en el suelo, casi se ahoga. Se enderezó como pudo, mientras continuaba riéndose.

-¡Jajajajaaa! Así que Neville llevando la iniciativa¿eh¡Jajaaa¡Mione, cielo, creo que he ganado la apuesta¡Jajaaa!

Hermione miró mal a la Slytherin, que seguía riéndose. Los cuatro chicos las miraron interrogantes, sin enterarse de nada de lo que estaba pasando. Viendo que Pansy no podía parar, Hermione decidió contárselo.

-Pues mirad… Pan y yo estábamos hablando el otro día… La verdad es que no me acuerdo exactamente del tema… Pero salió algo totalmente imposible. Y yo comenté: "Antes que pase esto, Ron llevará la iniciativa".- El aludido la miró con mala cara.- Y entonces me respondió Pan: "No, antes la llevará Neville". Entonces, nos pusimos a discutir sobre quién sería más imposible que llevase la iniciativa alguna vez, e hicimos la apuesta. Y como veis, la ha ganado ella…¬¬

Harry iba a comentar algo, pero fue interrumpido por un furioso Ron, que se levantó de un salto de la hierba.

-¡Blaise! – El aludido le miró curioso. Ron extendió su mano.- ¡Vamos, a la Sala de los Menesteres! – Ante la expresión de desconcierto de su novio, le estiró del brazo y lo levantó del suelo.- ¿Que es improbable que yo lleve la iniciativa¡Ya lo veremos!

Y comenzó a estirar a su chico, en dirección al castillo. Blaise les lanzó un guiño a las chicas, como diciendo: "Sí, sí, ya veremos…". Pero "algo" adelantó rápidamente a Ron y Blaise. Ese "algo" era un despeinado Harry.

-¡Lo siento, Ron, pero la sala de Menesteres es nuestra! – Gritó el moreno mientras corría.

-¡Eh¡Eso no se vale! – Chilló Ron.

-¡Lo siento, el que llegue primero se la queda! – Dijo Harry, sacándole la lengua a Ron.- ¡En el amor y en la guerra vale todo!

-Con que esas tenemos…

Draco y Blaise, que caminaban tranquilamente, se despidieron de las chicas, mientras veían como sus respectivos novios se adentraban en el castillo, sin dejar de correr.

-¿Crees que deberíamos correr nosotros también? – Preguntó Blaise.

-Oh, por Merlín¡no! – Respondió Draco.- Ya que tienen tantas ganas, que se lo arreglen ellos dos como puedan…

-Sí, pero deberíamos acelerar un poco, o no los pillaremos…

-En eso tienes razón.

Y los dos Slytherin apuraron el paso, metiéndose en el castillo. Pansy y Hermione se quedaron tranquilamente sentadas en la orilla del lago. La joven Sly miró a la Gry con una pícara sonrisa.

-Mione… He ganado la apuesta… ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

-Todavía no lo sé… Déjame pensarlo de mientras… - Y suavemente, se besaron.

* * *

Harry y Ron corrían hombro con hombro, luchando por llegar antes que el otro. Llegaron en frente del muro, y pasaron tres veces corriendo a la par _/Quiero la habitación, quiero la habitación, quiero la habitación/_ Se detuvieron, boquiabiertos, al ver qué había pasado. Cuando Draco y Blaise llegaron, se encontraron con sus novios todavía con la boca abierta. 

-¿Qué ha pasado, amor?

Harry señaló la pared con la cabeza. Habían aparecido dos puertas en el muro. Los dos Sly abrieron una cada uno, y echaron un vistazo dentro. Luego asomaron la cabeza por la puerta de al lado.

-Son dos habitaciones exactamente iguales.- Informaron.

-Pe… Pero ¿cómo ha podido pasar? – Se preguntaba Ron.- Harry y yo hemos venido corriendo, y al pedir lo que queríamos, han aparecido las dos puertas.

-Es muy fácil… - Respondió Blaise. Como los dos lo habéis pedido a la vez, la habitación no ha sabido cual de los dos elegir, y ha decidido hacer aparecer dos salas distintas.

-Bueno, pues hora que la competición ha terminado… - Dijo Draco, empujando a Harry a una de las dos salas.- Aquí nos separamos¿eh? – Blaise le guiñó un ojo, y comenzó a introducir a Ron en la habitación.

Draco cerró la puerta con un hechizo, y se giró. En medio de la habitación había una cama, con las sábanas color sangre. El rubio miró a la cama y luego a Harry, sonriendo.

-Vaya, vaya… - Comentó divertido.- Así que no hemos venido a hablar de los ÉXTASIS¿no?

-No exactamente.- Rió Harry.

El moreno atrajo al rubio hacia sí, y ambos cayeron a la cama.

* * *

Harry y Draco descansaban sobre las sábanas color sangre, cansados. Draco quitó con suavidad una gota de sudor que resbalaba por el flequillo de Harry, y le besó suavemente en los labios, antes de levantarse y acercarse a donde había caído su túnica. Buscó en uno de los bolsillos, y sacó una pequeña botellita, llena de un líquido naranja. Una expresión maliciosa fluctuó por su cara, pero al momento desapareció. 

Se acercó al tumbado moreno, y le ofreció la botellita.

-Traje un poco de zumo de calabaza, porque te conozco, y sé cómo acabamos siempre… - Comentó risueño. El Gryffindor le lanzó un beso, y tomó la botellita, destapándola.

-¿Querrás un poco? – Ofreció.

-No, gracias.- Rechazó Draco, negando con la cabeza.- Deberías saber que yo no me canso tanto como otros… - Le lanzó una mirada sugerente.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, y se bebió el líquido en dos largos tragos. Draco sonrió maliciosamente, observándolo.

De pronto, Harry se sintió mal. Un ardor incontenible se extendió por todo su cuerpo, mientras notaba que le faltaba el aire para respirar. Su visión se volvió borrosa, y mientras comenzaba a perder el sentido, notó que la mano de Draco se enlazaba con la suya, y que musitaba unas palabras en su oído.

-Tranquilo, estaré aquí cuando despiertes…

* * *

Harry Potter abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo primero que vio cuando enfocó la mirada, fue la rubia cabeza de su novio. Se sentó de golpe, mientras preguntaba alterado. 

-¡Draco¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

Pero se calló de golpe, ya que se dio cuenta que esa voz… ¡No era la suya¡Era totalmente de pito! Una sospecha pasó por su mente. No, no podía ser… Se miró las manos. ¡Eran muy pequeñas¡Y las piernas también, eran cortísimas!

-Draco¿qué me has dado?

-¿Yo? – Draco parpadeó, inocentemente.- Naaada… Sólo quería que pasases por una experiencia maravillosa…

-Pero… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora en este cuerpo de niño pequeño?

-¿Hacer? Huy, hacer puedes hacer muchas cosas… Mmm… Ahora me viene una a la mente… Recuerdas, mi amor… - Mientras hablaba, Draco iba subiéndose a la cama donde estaba Harry sentado.- ¿Qué me dijiste aquel día? Mmmmm… Déjame pensar… ¡Ah¡Ya recuerdo! – Draco se acercó hasta que sus frentes se rozaron, y miró al moreno con expresión depredadora.- "Te dejaré que me hagas magia, amor…" – El rubio imitó la voz de chibi Draco.- "¡Cuando Hari sea pequeñito!"

Harry miró a su novio con los ojos como platos. No… No podía ser… ¿Por qué Draco se acercaba tanto…?

-¡Dracoooooo!

FIN

* * *

Holaaaa! -Llora del todo desconsolada- Hasta aquí llegó el fic! Se acabaron mis pequeños problemas! -Del todo deprimida- Pero bueno, he pasado geniales momentos con este fic, así que aunque se acabe, estoy contenta!n.n Mi primer fic largo se ha terminado! -Llora otra vez- Final agridulce... 

Los últimos reviews contestados! -Vuelve a echarse a llorar (le ha pillado el día sensible)- Muchísimas gracias a: **LittleSweet Malfoy Oh** (me alegro que consiguiese hacerte pasar buenos momentos con el fic, yo también lo he amado! Y no llores tú, que ya lloro yo bastante por todas...T-T), **the angel of the dreams** (claro, tú ya sabías cómo acababa... Pero me alegro de haber conseguido capítulos "memoriables" xDDD -Parpadea confundida- A mí nunca me ha entrado un virus en SH...), **ManDark** (bueno, sencillamente Harry y Ron no recordaban el espejo de Oesed, porque en mi fic no lo han visto nunca!xD Me he saltado descaradamente esa parte del primer libro...xP No te gusta la pedofilia? Entonces... -Mira al techo, disimulando- Y sorry, me fascinan los gays, por lo tanto, no pondré una pareja hetero si puedo evitarlo...n.n), **YO** (Ya continué, por fin!n.n), **Izumi-sakachita** (Bueno, siendo un fic mío, tenía que haber un enooooorme happy end...xD Me alegro que te haya gustado!n.n Y por fin tienes el epílogo!), **allalabeth** (adoro a mis parejitas, y en serio me alegro que te hayan gustado también!n-n Responde el epílogo a la pregunta si Ron cumplió lo que decía el espejo?xD), **Al-chan** (gracias por el comentario!n.n), **ryu-san** (no molestas, me encanta verte por aquí!n-n Sí, reconozco que de Mione no he hablado mucho, pero es que no es un personaje que me fascine tanto como otros, sabes? Pero aquí ha salido, espero que te haya gustado! Y el Blay/Ron!;D) y **Milena** (sabes que ha sido por tu review que me he acordado que todavía tenía que subir el epílogo?n.nU Pero me temo que ahora te habrás quedado todavía con más ganas de saber qué pasará a partir de ahora... Pero se queda totalmente a tu imaginación!xD).

Bueno, no es que me despida definitivamente, pero me temo que me vereis bastante poco el pelo en esta página... Es que me odia!T-T Y es mutuo...u.u Pero si alguien quiere pasarse por la página de Slasheaven (3w) (.) (slasheaven) (.) (com) (tengo que ponerlo así porque sino me lo borra la página...T-T), será totalmente bienvenido a mis fics!n-n Tengo más que no he publicado aquí (maldita página! -snif-), así que a quien le apetezca visitarme...xD

Muchísimas gracias (Me repito más que el ajo xD) por seguir conmigo hasta el final, no sabéis lo que significaban vuestros ánimos para mí! Un besazooooo

-Piru-


End file.
